Ghost of You
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: With a promise broken and a promise unfulfilled…how far will you go for revenge? H/H - Hermione Centric
1. Chapter 0: Gone So Young

Title: Ghost of You

Characters: Harry/Hermione. Hermione-Centric. Other couples will be mentioned.

Rating: Mature/Adult

Disclaimer: I do not own the forum Harry Potter and its places, characters and transportation. The forum belongs to JK Rowling. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit from creating this fanfiction. There is no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: With a promise broken and a promise unfulfilled…how far will you go for revenge?

Timeline: **AU after 5****th**** book.**

Warning: Characters deaths, Violence/Torture & Slight sexual themes.

A/N: This story came to me while I was listening to my I-Pod to get to sleep. It is also inspired by Bayonetta. If you have a 360 or a PS3, then this game should be in your collection because it's just AWESOME!

This story is different from my other Harry Potter stories because it is Hermione-Centric. I had another idea which I might complete at a later date but this one called out to me. I hope you guys like it.

This chapter – very short! & the title is from Good Charlotte.

Things you need to know

*_Italic_* - quick flashback

_Italic_ – flashback

'_Italic'_ Something being read

**Bold** – someone off screen is talking

~_HxH_~ - Break in scene

~~~ Prologue: Gone So Young ~~~

Thunder and lightning crashed overhead, illuminating the dark park that held a lone body on the ground. The wind howled, causing the merry-go-around to spin under the force, the swings swished as if invisible children swung on them. Rain continued to fall heavily, dancing when it hit the pavement before joining with each other to form a small flood.

Screams of anguish came from a male with shaggy light brown hair streaked with grey. He was being held back by two other male. One of them was a battered old man with a peg for a leg and an eye-patch. The other one was a younger male with coloured skin. Both of them had their head bowed.

A tall elderly man was knelt beside the body, his blue eyes dark with sadness as he grieved for the loss of a young life. He wondered how he should break the news to the young man's friends before wondering how it could have happened. He was protected, he made sure of it; wanting no harm to come to the young man he had developed a bond with.

He looked over to the group to see the man, who had been restrained, kneeling on the ground sobbing with a young woman hugging him close, her hair a sad colour of blue. The other members were all bowing their heads in respect for the young man they had just lost. He looked at the young man and reached out his left hand, his fingers brushing the eye lids close, sealing the dull green eyes to the world that had treated him so harshly.

Meanwhile…a few miles away, a young woman bolted up in her bed screaming in anguish, much to the shock and horror of her parents as they rushed into her room to see their beloved daughter in so much pain.

~_HxH_~

The two weeks flashed by her.

*_Blood over her hands and clothes_*

There was nothing left for her here. She could just take her own life.

*_A headstone bearing the name of her best friend_*

It didn't matter what people thought anymore, she just wanted to be with him.

*_Chapped dried lips pressed against the soft petals of the red rose before it was thrown on top of the dark brown oak of the casket as it was lowered into the ground_*

The knife in her hand glinted in the soft half moon light that shone through her window. She didn't want to live.

*_People coming up to her, shaking her hand and apologising for her loss_*

She hated this world…she hated it so much…the sharp edge of the knife pressed against her wrist, the bite of the pain coursed through her body then she stopped.

_"We should make a promise…right?"_

_"A promise?" he asked, sceptically, and she nodded._

_"That we'll always be by each other side, no matter what happens." He chuckled._

_"Why do we need to make that promise?" he asked. "You have already proven to me that you'll stay by my side. I'm rubbish at it; I tend to take Ron's side more even though I know you're right." She giggled before shrugging._

_"I just…I guess I just need to know that you'll always be there," she admitted, looking down at her hands. He reached out one hand and placed them over hers. She looked up at him._

_"If it really means that much to you, I'll promise," he told her. She smiled, bringing up her right hand, curling all of her fingers but her pinkie. He tilted his head curiously._

_"This is a pinkie promise. When you make one, you can't break it or you'll break something important," she explained. His curious look turned to one of alarm and she laughed. "It's an old wives tale but it's the same. You can never break a pinkie promise or it'll mean your friendship isn't worth the risk." He raised his left hand and they interlocked pinkies…unaware that everything they knew would be threatened. _

It didn't matter any more…that promise was broken…she pressed down harder; a thin trickle of red liquid ran down her wrist.

_"Are you okay?" she whispered, the two of them were in his bed, curled up in each other arms. It had been a horrible week. They had been tricked, been severely hurt and they had lost someone close to them._

_"I need you to make me a promise," he whispered, his voice hoarse from crying. She flashed back to the last time they had made a promise._

_"Anything," she whispered. He shifted so he was looking at her. He told her everything that he knew and she felt her heart break before he asked her of his promise. She had been shocked before she agreed…anything for him, just like she had said._

She shuddered as she came out of her last memory and gasped as the knife slipped from her now numb fingers, clattering against the wooden floor. It sounded loud in the silence. She stared at the thin mark she had made on her wrist before she felt something cool against the wound and it slowly healed itself.

"**You promised**," a whisper reminded her as her wound healed completely and she stood up. She had a promise to keep.

TBC

I promise you – everything will be revealed in time!

Fic Request: I'm looking for **any** stories where Harry and/or Hermione are werewolves and they are together/get together. (I was reading a fanfiction with this couple but the author decided they were going to go Harry/Hermione/Daphne Greengrass but I dropped the story because I'm not a Harry/Multi Fan). If anyone can help me, just leave a recommendation in a review or a Private Message! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1: Madness

A/N: I wasn't looking for the title of the story I mentioned, I was actually looking for any Harry/Hermione werewolves fics. I dropped the story because the author involved Daphne Greengrass because I'm not a Harry/Hermione multi fan. My apologies for not being clearer.

~~~ Chapter 1: Madness ~~~

Hermione Granger sighed as she stood in front of the door that led the way to Grimmauld place. It had been a year since Harry's death…it was the anniversary of Harry's death. She could keep telling herself that but she couldn't quite believe it. Shaking her head, she brought herself back to reality and stepped closer to the door, curling her hand around the door knob before hesitating for a moment.

It hasn't just been a year since Harry's death; it's been a year since she left. After remembering the promise she made to Harry, she left, leaving only a letter to her parents saying that she had to leave. She came back two weeks ago, surprising her parents who were torn between being furious and worried sick for their daughter. They had demanded answers but she had told them nothing, only that she had to leave.

Now she was going to face the Order, Ron and Ginny after a year of no contact. She knew Ron would be furious, he tends to get that way. Ginny would be worried; she had a big heart, just like her mother. Mind made up, Hermione twisted the doorknob and the door gave way, allowing her to open the door. She stepped into the hallway as carefully as she could without alerting Mrs Black, the bigoted pureblood who was stuck in a painting.

Coming down the hallway with a silver plate, no doubt getting dinner ready was Mrs Weasley. Hermione looked at her for a moment, she had lost weight and her blue eyes didn't twinkle as much as it used to. Obviously the loss of Harry and Hermione and the threat of Voldemort had weighed heavily on her. Hermione closed the door softly but it was enough to attract Molly's attention and she lifted her head to see Hermione standing in the doorway.

Molly stared at her, dumbstruck with her knuckles turning white from where it was clenched around the sliver plate.

"Hi," Hermione broke the silence. Tears filled Molly's eyes as she dropped the plate, which landed on the ground with a loud clatter, and rushed over toward the young woman, bundling her up in a hard hug. The sound of the plate dropping had drawn the attention of the members of the Order along with Ron and Ginny. All of them looked stunned to see Hermione wrapped up in Molly's arms.

Molly took a step back once she has managed to convince herself that Hermione wasn't a dream and going to fade away, she wiped her tears away, smiling shakily at Hermione, who gave her a strained smile back. It felt odd to smile…she hadn't smiled since Harry.

"Hermione?" the youngest Weasley stepped forward, her brown eyes wide in disbelief. She had truly believed that Hermione wouldn't come back, not that she could blame her. That broke the daze that had settled on everyone and soon everyone was embracing Hermione in a hug, asking her where she had been and why hadn't she come to them.

Hermione was beginning to feel dizzy with all of the questions when Dumbledore broke them up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please, give Miss Granger some room to breathe," he called to them. Startled, everyone took a step back when Molly decided on something.

"Come along everyone, dinner is nearly ready," she informed them, ushering them into the kitchen. Dumbledore stopped Hermione from following them.

"Miss Granger, would you come with me into the study?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione nodded and followed him as he led the way into the study. Once they entered, he shut the door behind them and gestured to the seats. Hermione took one and he took the other one across from her. Both of them sat in silence until Dumbledore broke it. "Where have you been?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Around," she said; her voice barely higher than a whisper. "I had to leave. I couldn't face Hogwarts without…" tears filled her eyes and she looked off to the side. Dumbledore felt his heart hurt for the young woman before him. He knew how close Harry and Hermione had been. No matter what, his death would have had the hardest impact on her, more than any other person Dumbledore knew.

"I am not angry," he assured her and she looked at him. "I was just worried. You left without a note so naturally, some people believed you had been kidnapped, and others thought you killed yourself. I took a chance and thought you had left in attempt to come to terms with…" he trailed off. Even though it had been a year for him and he had seen so many deaths before, Harry's death was still hard for him to believe.

"It's been a year…today," she whispered and Dumbledore nodded. Everyone knew it was the anniversary but no one had wanted to acknowledge the pink elephant in the room. It was better to bury their head and pretend they still had a chance.

"I was wondering…have you kept up to date with the wizarding world?" he asked and Hermione shook her head.

"No, I didn't want any part of it until I had properly grieved. I just travelled. I guess I was lucky that I hadn't been attacked by the Death Eaters," Hermione told him. Dumbledore just stayed silent before he stood up.

"You'd best go. Molly is hovering in the doorway," he told her with trace of amusement in his voice. Hermione gave a short nod as she got up and left the study, meeting Mrs. Weasley in the hallway.

Dumbledore watched her leave with a pensive look on his face. He needed to find out where she had been during the year she had been missing. It was imperative.

~_HxH_~

"Are you hungry?" Molly asked as she led Hermione into the kitchen where her family were, apart from Percy, and most of the Order.

"No, I ate before I came here," Hermione assured Molly. "My parents didn't want me to go without eating something." Molly nodded.

"Would you like something to drink?" the elderly woman asked. Hermione shook her head again.

"I'm fine. Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Hermione assured her as she sat down at the table. Mrs. Weasley nodded, bustling over to the cooker so she could make sure that the food weren't burning. Hermione turned to look at the group at the table and gave them a short nod before she spotted Fleur Delacour sitting at the table next to Bill and looked at the man with a curious expression.

"Hermione, do you remember Fleur?" he asked and Hermione nodded. It was hard to forget someone like Fleur. She had visited Hogwarts in their fourth year for the Triwizard. Harry had 'rescued' her sister in the second task. "Well…Fleur and I are engaged," Bill finished, surprising Hermione.

"Ron had told me that Fleur had been working at Gringotts and that you had been showing her the ropes. Not that you were dating," Hermione told them as she cast Ron a curious look but Ron just stared down at his plate.

"Yeah, it started out that way but as we got to know each other, we started dating," Bill explained. Fleur looked at him with a loving smile that made Hermione's heart pang sadly before she gave them a smile.

"I think that's wonderful. I'm glad that people can still find love and happiness with everything else that's been going on," she told them, genuinely happy for the couple in front of her. She knew Harry would have been pleased that people were finding shards of light among the pitch darkness that was threatening to overtake them all. Bill and Fleur smiled back at her.

"So…where have you been?" Ron spoke up, wanting to change the subject and looked at Hermione with a suspicious glare. "You just disappeared; you didn't leave a note or anything."

"Ron," Molly hissed, furious with her son for bringing up a subject she had told him not to bring up.

"What?" Ron looked at his mother. "We deserve answers. We lost Harry then Hermione disappeared, leaving us thinking she was dead too." He turned to look at Hermione once more, waiting.

"I needed to leave," Hermione told him, her voice no longer warm. "We lost Sirius just before the summer then we lost Harry. It was too much for me and I didn't want to go back to Hogwarts, not with my memories of Harry."

"How do you think we felt?" Ron snapped. "You weren't the only one who lost Harry," he bit out. Hermione stood up, the chair scraping against the stone floor and looked at Mrs. Weasley.

"I am feeling tired, excuse me," she spun on her heels and stormed out of the kitchen. She could faintly hear the Weasley family lecturing Ron but she took no notice when she spotted Remus Lupin coming down the hallway. He stopped when he saw Hermione and gave her a strained smile.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you," he told her, his voice soft.

"Where am I meant to be staying?" Hermione asked him.

"I…I thought you might like Harry's old room," he admitted. Hermione let out a shuddering breath and nodded. Remus led her over to door that led the way into the room where Harry used to stay. Remus stopped, dipping his left hand into a pocket of his robes and pulled out a small tarnished silver key. "I left his room the way it was," Remus told Hermione as he handed her the key. "I…I couldn't bring myself to clear it out." Hermione stared at the key in her hand before she looked up at Remus with watery eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered, embracing Remus for a short moment she slid the key into the lock. Remus watched her for a moment before he turned around and walked back down the hallway, leaving Hermione alone.

Hermione twisted the key until she felt the lock give way and pulled the key out. She reached out and placed her hand on the handle, pausing for a moment before she steeled herself and twisted it. The door popped slightly and she entered the room, locking the door behind her before she rested her back against the cool wood.

She took her time in scanning the room. The large four poster bed was in the middle of the room with an owl perch near the window. There was only one bedside table next to the bed and a desk on the far side of the room with scattered papers and quills. The room looked untouched apart from the fact that there was no dust settled anywhere. Obviously a house elf, presumably Kreacher, had been cleaning.

There was a soft hissing sound as the window opened and a very familiar white owl flew into the bedroom and settled on the perch. Hermione felt her heart break when she spotted Harry's loyal pet. Hermione crossed the room, stopping next to the perch and reached out a shaky finger, allowing it to caress Hedwig's breast.

"Hey girl," she greeted. Hedwig gave a soft hoot, nibbling Hermione's finger in affection before she gazed sorrowful eyes up at her. "Yeah, I miss him too." She looked out of the window to see the street lights on and the barely seen stars hidden among the clouds. Closing her eyes, she could almost imagine Harry was lazing in his bed reading a quidditch magazine or his Defence against the Dark Arts book before making a comment about it that would send an amused glare from her in his direction.

It made her heart ache for the normality she had once shared with the raven haired man, who had been forced to grow up at a young age. Even with all the dangers they had faced, not once she had feared that he would have died. In her mind, she would have done anything she could to ensure that he lived through the final battle just so he could have the family he had so desperately wished for. It never occurred to her that Harry could die. It was stupid but that how she had seen him, invincible. He could be hurt but he couldn't be killed.

A tear slipped free and she hurriedly wiped it away. Harry hated it when she cried, he never could stand it. A soft popping sound pulled her out of her thoughts and she turned to see a very familiar house elf standing in the middle of the room.

"Dobby," Hermione greeted the young elf, shocked.

"Miss Mione," Dobby greeted solemnly. He was no longer the cheerful elf he used to be. He wore a black tea-cosy on his head and a black tie around his neck with one black sock and another grey sock on his feet. He looked every inch of an elf in mourning.

"Have you been keeping this room clean?" Hermione asked. Dobby nodded.

"No longer at Hogwarts. No Master Harry to care for," Dobby explained. Hermione understood how Dobby was feeling.

"Are you the one who brought Crookshanks here?" Hermione asked. She had left Crookshanks with her parents before coming here as she wasn't sure if she would have been welcomed. Dobby nodded.

"Along with your trunk," Dobby told her. Hermione had already brought her bag with her.

"Thank you, Dobby." Dobby bowed before disappearing with a soft pop. Hermione stared at the empty spot for a moment longer before she turned toward the bed where her cat was currently snoozing on. Hermione climbed onto the bed, taking care not to disturb Crookshanks who was already curled up on one of Harry's pillows. Hermione, much to her devastation, couldn't take him with her on her travels. It wasn't safe for him so she had to leave him behind with her parents.

Crookshanks let out a soft purr when Hermione ran a hand over his back before she opened her bag, pulling out assorted items. There was a thick black book with separated papers tucked in. It was tied with a thick rope to stop them for falling out. Her gaze lingered on the book for a thoughtful moment before she remembered that she had given Harry a thick diary in fifth year. As far as she knew, Harry hadn't used it so it should be perfect for her to use.

Hermione leaned over and pulled the top drawer of the bedside table looking for the book she had given to Harry only to frown when she only saw scattered papers. Closing the drawer, she moved down the middle one only to come up empty handed. Scowling, she closed that one, and move down to the last one only to meet resistance. Frowning, she tugged harder only to fail. Huffing, she climbed off the bed and shifted so she was in an easy position to grasp the handle firmly with her other hand planted against the top drawers and tugged forcefully.

The drawer came out with a snap, causing Hermione to stumble slightly before she regained her balance and looked into the drawer. It was filled with different papers and books. Shaking her head at how disorganised Harry could be when he wanted to be, she began sifting through the papers before she spotted the wrapped package and lifted it out of the drawer. The tag slipped free to the floor and she knelt down, picking up the tag. On the front was a picture of a book and a snitch before she turned it over to see her name written in Harry's chicken scratch. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the 'Happy Birthday' accompanying her name and realised that it was probably her birthday present for last year.

Turning back to her parcel, she unwrapped the present with shaky hands before the paper fell to reveal a velvet black box. Taking a deep breath, she opened it to reveal a silver locket. She gently removed it from the cushion, the long thin silver chain slipping between her fingers. Her thumb rubbed against the engraving off the book on the front of the locket before she turned it over to see the engraving of a snitch on the back. She turned back over and she opened it to see the picture of her and Harry curled up on the Gryffindor's couch. She was laughing at something he was telling her with a bright smile on his face. On the other side of the locket were words engraved. 'Our promises are never broken'.

She sat back on her heels, holding the locket close to her heart as tears escaped from closed lids.

"Damn you," she hissed in anger. At herself or at Harry or at the people who had killed Harry, she didn't know. She was just angry and she needed to take it out on someone. Standing up almost abruptly, she strode out of the room, making sure to lock it behind her before she made her way down the stairs, taking care as much as she could so she wouldn't alert anyone. She didn't want to talk to anyone; she didn't want to explain herself.

She reached the living room and peered in to see the fire was still going in the fireplace. There was a faint shadow in one of the chairs settled in front of the fire.

"Come in lass, there's no point in hiding in the doorway," Moody's harsh voice called to her. Hermione made her way over to him. "Sit down." She sat down in the chair across from him, making herself comfortable by tucking her feet under her thighs. Moody got up and made his way over to the bar that was near them. He picked up a glass and a large canter before moving back to her.

"Here you go, lass," Moody sat the shot glass down on the small round table in front of her. Hermione reached out, grasping the glass and brought it to her lips, swallowing the bitter liquid all in the one go, relishing the feel of it burning its way down her throat. It gave her the sense that she could still feel.

"They won't be happy if they find out," Hermione warned him as Moody filled the glass up.

"I don't care," Moody growled as he sat back down on the chair, taking a swift sip from his flask.

"I'm not talking about the alcohol," she told him as took the glass once more.

"I know," Moody assured her. "They will have my head put on a pike but you had your reasons and I respected them."

"Thank you," she told him, finishing off the glass and putting it on the table. She rose, not wanting to drink herself into a stupor. She needed a clear head.

"Do you have a plan?" Moody made her stop in her tracks.

"Yes," she told him, not turning around to face him.

"You just make sure you will be careful," Moody warned her. "If we were to lose you, we would have no chance."

"I will," she promised him, her right hand clenching into a fist, the edges of the jewellery digging into her palm. "I promised _him_, I won't break it." She left the living room and made her way up the stairs to Harry's room where she would stay for the remainder of the summer.

Moody watched her leave before he filled up the glass and swallowed the bitter liquid. His only wish was that Voldemort had never existed.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2: Further and Further Away

A/N: Skipping forward to Hogwarts.

~~~ Chapter 2: Further and Further Away ~~~

Hermione gritted her teeth when she felt eyes on her once more. She refused to acknowledge the gazes, keeping her head down as she continued to do her studies. She was currently at her table in the corner at the back of the library. People knew they weren't to disturb her but that didn't stop people from looking over at her.

She knew she couldn't blame them as she had disappeared for a year after Harry's death. She had heard all the rumours since she had come back. It ranged from her having a breakdown to becoming psycho waiting to kill them all in their sleep. She mentally snorted. She really hated it when people were far more concerned about other people's lives rather than focusing on what was really important…Voldemort.

The Daily Prophets has been reporting mysterious deaths regarding the Wizarding World's most respected Purebloods. Apparently someone has been going around and killing them, making sure they would display the death mark as clear as possible but the Ministry has been making excuses for each person. They had obviously been threatened, under the imperious curse, didn't feel that that anyone could help them. It was beginning to grate on her nerves as she knew that the people who were marked were more than likely had all but begged Voldemort to mark them.

Fudge had stepped down during the summer after Fifth year when it was revealed that Voldemort was most indeed alive, just like Harry had tried to warn everyone since the end of his fourth year. Fudge had tried his hardest to win back the public but after Harry's death, the public had demanded him to step down and he did so, shamed and without a single Knut to rub together.

Amelia Bones should have taken the spot as the minister but unfortunately, a Rufus Scrimgeor, had taken over the spot and, in her opinion; he was just as bad as Fudge. He and Dumbledore had joined up together in a bid to show a united front against Voldemort, to bolster the public's morale. But the more irritating thing was…the arrests. All of them were innocent people who didn't have a connection to the Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy still walked about the Ministry like he owned the place. They weren't investigating the anonymous reports of who was a death eater. They just ignored them and concentrated on picking out people who had nothing to do with it all.

With Fudge, he was content to sit as Voldemort slowly but surely gathered his followers and rose in powers. He refused to believe Harry's warning and he been thrown out as a result. Scrimgeor, he is arresting left and right with barely any evidence to prove the person was a death eater. All the old members of the Death Eaters weren't being brought in for questioning.

Just because Harry was prophesised to be the one to take down Voldemort didn't mean that there weren't things they could do to stop Voldemort from gaining a foothold into dominating the Wizarding World then the muggle world. They could take their time to gather evidence, to look at the old reports of the first time Tom Riddle had risen to power rather than attacking left and right in hope they would find something.

Shaking her head, Hermione came back to reality and looked down at her homework that she was currently working on. People would tease her because she preferred to do her homework the moment she got it but right now, it was helping her. It kept her distracted for the moment and it gave her plenty of time to do what she needed to do. But at the moment, there was someone sitting across from her doing his best to attract her attention.

"Hermy," the irritating nickname came from Ron. Hermione's hand tightened around her quill, threatening to snap it in half. She didn't know how many times she must tell him to stop calling her by that name. No matter what, it just didn't seem to sink in. Even Harry had stayed faithful to her given name. "Hermy…" Ron tried once more only to flinch when Hermione lifted her eyes and pinned him with a deadly glare.

"Stop calling me that name. My. Name. Is. Hermione." The last statement was emphasised to make it very clear that she would not tolerate any other names. Ron rolled his eyes.

"We've been friends for nearly seven years. I think I have gained a right to call you by a nickname," Ron waved it off.

"Ron," Ron looked at her. "Call me Hermy one more time; I will drop your friendship right here and right now. See how well you can pass your exams without my help." Ron flushed as he remembered getting his exam results before the summer. His mother had been furious and ashamed over how bad his exam marks were that she threatened to kick him out of the house unless he pulled himself up and started working hard for his exams.

"We don't have to worry about the exams right now. It's only the beginning of the year," Ron muttered. Hermione just gritted her teeth as she continued writing, wanting to get her thoughts onto paper before she lost her place. "I…I was just wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend," Ron said. Hermione's hand froze in mid-writing, unable to believe what she was hearing. She lifted her eyes.

"What?" her voice barely above a whisper.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Ron asked, more confident. "Everyone is expecting us to get together, you know. Beside, with You-Know-Who on the loose and Harry isn't around to save us anymore, we should make the best of what we have." The scrape of Hermione's chair being pushed back forcefully broke Ron out of his thoughts and he saw Hermione was gathering up her stuff. "You haven't answered my question." Hermione shot him a glare.

"No, I will not be your girlfriend," Hermione informed him. Ron stared at her, dumbstruck. He had been positive that Hermione had harboured feelings for him.

"No?" he repeated.

"No," she confirmed.

"Why?" Ron asked, confused. "We like each other. Everyone thinks we belong to each other." Ron stood up.

"I do not belong to anyone, Ronald Weasley," Hermione bit out as she picked up her carefully stacked books, papers and quills before she glared at him. "I have never harboured any romantic feelings for you so whoever 'everyone' is, they have gotten their information wrong."

"Is…is it because of Harry?" Ron asked unthinkingly. Hermione froze, her breath caught in her lungs as she stared at Ron disbelievingly. "He's dead, Hermione. He's not coming back." He reached out to touch her, to bring her back to reality and to make her see that being with him was the best thing for her. Hermione, however, had a different idea and stepped back, moving out of Ron's reach.

"I know Harry's dead," she hissed out, her lower lip trembling when she said Harry's name. "I know Harry's dead," She repeated, shaking her head, "So don't you dare use Harry as an excuse why I won't go out with you. Don't you dare!" she turned on her heels and stormed out of the library, leaving Ron staring after her.

Anger rushed through her veins, giving her the energy she needed to reach the Gryffindor's portrait.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked softly when she spotted Hermione walking toward her.

"Seeker's Snitch," Hermione replied in a controlled voice. The Fat Lady nodded, swinging open to let the young witch in. Hermione made her way through the Common Room, ignoring her classmates as they watched her, hurrying up the stairs of the girls' room until she reached a dead end of the stairs. Looking behind her to make sure there was no one there, she pressed her hand against the wall and it shimmered, allowing her to pass through it like it was made of liquid.

Once she passed through the wall, it reverted back to its solid form, betraying nothing to any passer-by.

The room was simple with a four poster double bed in the middle of the room. There was a desk off to the right, where she set down her bundle. To the left were a wardrobe and her trunk. There was a door next to her trunk, leading the way to the bathroom. No one knew of the room and Hermione was happy to keep it that way. When she had returned to Hogwarts, she didn't want to share a room with the girls and had asked Dobby if he knew of a place for her to stay. He found this room and she had taken it straight away. The girls assumed that she was staying somewhere else in the castle.

Hermione moved over to her desk and set the books and papers down, placing her bag next to it before she paced the room almost violently for a few moments. She couldn't believe Ron. How could he even think about asking her out…especially with Voldemort out in the world building his power each day? Oh, she knew that Ron may have harboured some romantic feelings for her and she had entertained the idea back in her fourth year but seeing his jealousy against Harry made her wonder if Ron genuinely wanted her for her…or if she was just something he didn't want Harry Potter to have. It ate at her whenever she thought of Ron's jealously toward Harry. Harry had never wanted his fame and the money and all the girls. All he wanted was his parents and god-father but Ron, being narrow-minded, never saw that. He let his jealously get in the way.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Hermione sighed as she sat down on the bed, looking at the small bedside table to see the dagger, the same dagger she had tried to take her own life with, sitting on it. The edge of the blade was still stained with her blood, the only evidence that she had come close. She closed her eyes, resisting the temptation to give into her initial desire and she lay down on her side on her bed.

It wasn't her bed from her dormitory, it was Harry's bed. The boys just assumed that Professor McGonagall had removed it but Hermione had found a way to move it into her secret room. The scent of Harry still lingered on the bed and she hadn't wanted to give it up.

Lost in her thoughts, Hermione was startled when she felt a shift in the bed but she didn't open her eyes.

"**What happened to the Hermione Granger who would kick my arse because I wasn't doing my homework?"** the voice asked. A faint smile crossed Hermione's lips.

"I can still kick your arse," she assured the voice and got a chuckle in return.

"**I know you could…but you're different**," the voice told her and Hermione felt her smile fade.

"It was bound to happen," she told the voice. "No one can stay the same after what happened."

"**I'm sorry**," the voice apologised but Hermione shook her head as she shifted so she was facing him.

"Don't be. We knew that they would come after one of us," she told him, lifting her hand to cup his cheek. "They came for you." Tears filled her eyes. His green eyes softened as he moved in closer, his hand covering hers.

"Don't cry," he whispered.

"They tortured you," she told him tearfully. "I lost…" he reached over and kissed her softly to prevent her from saying anything else. He hated seeing her cry. Whenever Ron would make her cry, it tore his heart and made him angry toward the tall boy. But to be the reason why Hermione was crying broke his heart into pieces.

Her hand clutched desperately at the black shirt he was wearing. She shifted so she could move in closer to him, sliding her left thigh over his hip. His right hand came down and caressed the soft skin of her thigh, pulling her in further so they were pressed against each other. Despite their actions, their kisses were soft, comforting.

Soon they broke apart, he rubbed his nose against hers and she opened her eyes to meet bright green ones again.

"Harry," she whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Please don't mourn for me, Hermione," he pleaded, his thumb stroking her cheek. "I can't bear to see you cry."

"You were taken away from me," she sniffled as more tears filled her eyes. "How can I not mourn for you, Harry? You were the one thing that made Hogwarts worth it." He closed his eyes. "I miss you. I miss the way I feel safe around you. I miss the way I get excited whenever I learn something new because I can share it with you. I miss the way you can comfort me just by being there. I miss your smile whenever I ramble…" He opened his eyes.

"Because you're cute when you ramble," he cut in with a soft smile and she blushed.

"I miss you," she finished lamely as she fought hard to keep her tears at bay. It wasn't fair that she had lost her best friend, it just wasn't.

"You'll get through it," he promised her. "You'll be stronger in the end, that I promise." He kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in further, needing to feel him against her. His hand tightened on her thigh as he thrusted himself up into her, rubbing against her.

They broke lip contact to breathe as one by one; their clothes were removed until she could feel nothing but his skin against hers, his heart beating under his ribs and his breath on her shoulder as he kissed her neck.

Her hands ran over the soft skin of his back. He was on top of her, heavy and real with the soft cotton underneath her. His hands caressed her body, committing it to memory as he slid into her, filling her up. He grabbed her hands, linking their fingers and brought them up to pin them into the pillow beside her head before he pulled out and thrusted into her as deep as he could go. There was a twinge of pain but Hermione pushed it out of her mind. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing her hips up to meet his downward thrusts.

It was gentle, savouring as they got acquainted with the other bodies, learning what they liked. He would stare down at her with bright green eyes as she would stare up at him with dark brown ones.

Hermione came with a gasp of his name, her hips arching up into his, her legs locked around his waist and her walls, warm and soft, tightened around him. He groaned as he emptied himself into her before he slumped down, his head resting on her chest as she sighed, her eyes closed and a lazy smile crossed her lips. Her hands played with the thick dark locks before she bent her head and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

It felt good to feel him against her. He felt good, heavy and real. It was so easy to believe that the last year hadn't happened. That she was back in her fifth year and he was still alive and whole. She closed her eyes as a tear slipped free. He reached up and brushed the tear away before placing a kiss in the valley between her breasts.

Regaining his strength, he lifted himself up and brushed his lips over hers before he shifted so they were on their sides. His fingers lightly caressed her body as she snuggled into him, resting her head on his chest to feel his heart beating. It felt good to feel it and to hear it once more.

"Harry…" she started but an index finger over her lips stopped her.

"Sleep," he ordered her softly, his other hand brushing over her hair. She gave him a soft smile.

"I love you so much, Harry," Hermione whispered as she eyes closed, allowing her to fall into a deep sleep, unaware that Harry was no longer there.

TBC

Yep – not very smutty but then again, it's not meant to be…

Fic Request: I'm looking for any stories that have Harry growing up with the Tonks or at least have Harry/Tonks developing a Brother/Sister relationship with Harry/Hermione. I don't mind whatever pairing Tonks is in. Again, if anyone can help me out, just leave it in a Review or a Private Message. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 3: Living on the Edge

~~~ Chapter 3: Living on the Edge ~~~

Hermione made her way into the Great Hall the next morning. She had been disappointed that Harry hadn't been there when she woke up but managed to shake herself out of it so she could get washed and dressed in time for breakfast. Taking her seat, she picked up her plate and started filling it up before pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

The Daily Prophet had already arrived and Hermione paid for her copy before reading the headlines of the latest Purebloods' deaths, including a recount of the other purebloods that had also been killed. She noticed that three Slytherin students were on the list, Vincent Crabbe, Greg Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. She lifted her eyes to see that the Slytherin were looking smaller this year. Most of the parents, who were Death Eaters themselves, had yanked their kids out of Hogwarts for safety.

Shaking her head, she turned back to the papers wondering if the Death Eaters had any idea of how much danger they were in. It was obvious the killer wanted them dead and was using whatever means available to them. She caught sight of a statement from the Minister and scoffed.

'_When asked about the actions of 'Black Rose' and the fear stemming from the deaths, the Minister had replied "Rest assure that we are working around the clock in order to bring this murderer to court. We shall find this person who thinks they are above the law and persecute them to the fullest extent. We are dealing with You-Know-Who effectively and we will deal with this mysterious newcomer the same way".'_

Hermione wondered if each Minister ended up losing brain cells due to the power they gained. She remembered that Rufus had been the head of Aurors and had been a good one before he got the boost in power and seemed to lose all of his cells. Crumpling up the papers, she chucked it halfway down the table where it rocked back and forth and she turned back to her breakfast.

Ginny Weasley sat down across from Hermione and cleared her throat. Hermione lifted her eyes to see the 6th year sitting across from her and sighed softly to herself. She had a feeling why Ginny was there.

"Morning Ginny," Hermione greeted. Ginny nodded.

"I heard from Ron that he asked you out," Ginny said. Hermione gave her a short nod. "And that you turned him down."

"And this is important because…" Hermione asked. Ginny narrowed her eyes at her friend in confusion.

"Ron's really hurt," Ginny started but was interrupted by Hermione's scoff.

"I don't care. I'm not going to date him," Hermione informed Ginny bluntly. Ginny reached out, placing her hand over Hermione's.

"I understand that you are scared. After all, you and Harry were best friends when you lost him but you won't lose Ron. You'll be fine, Hermione…" Hermione slipped her hand out from under Ginny's and stood up.

"You understand nothing." She stalked off.

"She is right," Luna Lovegood hummed, appearing out from nowhere, startling the red-haired Weasley witch. "Just because Ronald wishes to date her, it doesn't mean she should. Beside, losing Harry has snapped her. No other man could ever compare to him and anyone who thinks they can, it will only push her away."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked as dread built up in her stomach. She had noticed that Harry and Hermione seemed much closer toward the end of fifth year.

"They were very close before he died." With that, Luna walked off humming under her breath, making her way over to the Slytherin table. Draco greeted her while the other Slytherin shifted away from the crazy Ravenclaw. The implications of Luna's statement dawned on Ginny and she gasped.

Pain flooded through Ginny as she stood up and made her way out of the great hall, ignoring the fact that she hadn't had breakfast. She kept her head bowed as the implication ran through over and over her head. She had held out hope that Harry would see her for who she was instead of being Ron's little sister. She had planned, before that summer, that she would open Harry's eyes to her and hopefully become his girlfriend. But to hear that Hermione had gotten there first had hurt her deeply.

She wasn't blind; she knew how close Harry and Hermione had been. She rarely saw one without the other and adding in the fact that Harry had chosen Hermione over Cho Chang, the girl he had a crush on since his 3rd year, twice had made it very clear that any girl who wanted to date him had to deal with the fact that Hermione was in his life and wasn't leaving any time soon.

Even with him dead, Hermione was still loyal to him. She had left for an entire year because she couldn't face Hogwarts with the raven haired man by her side. Ginny shook her head as she remembered seeing Hermione's pale face as she clutched at Dumbledore's robes, begging him to tell her that Harry wasn't dead, that it was just a nightmare and Harry was still alive.

_Ginny lifted her head when she heard the front door slam open and saw Hermione come running in, her eyes wild as tears continued to run down her cheeks. She met Dumbledore halfway and grabbed the lapels of his robes._

_ "Tell me it isn't true!" Hermione begged. "Tell me that Harry is alive, please! Tell me that Harry is alive!" She was tugging on the robes as hard as she could, her desperate brown eyes pleading with the dark sorrowful blue eyes of Dumbledore as he placed his hands over hers._

_ "I'm sorry, Hermione," it was strange to hear him say Hermione's first name, "Harry is dead. He died last night." _

_ "NO!" Hermione wailed; her heartbreak clear in her body language. Ginny flinched as she turned her head, unable to deal with the waves of anguish that was coming from the woman before her. "NO! He's not dead!" she balled up her fists and slammed it into Dumbledore's chest. "Don't lie to me! Harry is not dead. You're lying! You're hiding him somewhere so I can't see him!" Everyone could only watch as they saw Hermione come unglued, her anguish taking over as she slugged the headmaster of Hogwarts. If it hadn't been such a heartbreaking scene, it would have been funny._

_ "Hermione…" Dumbledore tried to placate but Hermione's strength failed her as she fell to her knees._

_ "NO! Harry!" she screamed, her fists pounding into the floorboard as her tears took over. They could her hear sobbing. "He's not dead! He can't be!" she wailed before she curled up into herself and sobbed even harder, a hand pressed to her stomach. Everyone swallowed the lump that formed in their throat while Molly sobbed softly at the sight of Hermione Granger crying. _

_ "Hermione…" Ron stepped forward before he stopped as tears filled his blue eyes. He didn't know how to comfort his best friend who was lying on the ground broken._

_ "Harry," Hermione whimpered. "You promised me, you promised," she broke down in fresh tears. Unable to help herself, Tonks had moved forward and embraced Hermione in a hug. Hermione just cried harder, calling Harry's name as if she hoped that they were still lying to her and that Harry would come out of where ever he had hidden to ease her pain. It hurt Ginny to know that Harry would never be able to comfort Hermione again and wondered if she would get ever get a fraction of her best friend back._

Ginny came out of her thoughts with a shudder and wiped away the tears that made its way down her cheeks. More than a year later and that scene still brought tears. She shook her head to get rid of the memory. At first, she had thought it was because Hermione had lost her best friend…but hearing Luna and re-thinking, Hermione had lost someone who had been close to her in everyway.

She wouldn't tell Ron this; it would break him to know that Harry had gotten Hermione first. Ron had made it clear that he had a crush on Hermione since the Yule Ball in her 3rd year. If he was ever to know that Hermione had chosen Harry and that the two of them had seemly gotten together before that summer…he would never get over it.

~_HxH_~

Hermione stifled a yawn as Snape droned on about defending themselves against the dark arts. He had been given the position of the teacher for the Defence against the Dark Arts the year before, much to the horror of the students, apart from Slytherin. Hermione knew if Harry was still alive, he would have dropped DADA to save his sanity.

She felt eyes bore into her head and she looked up to see Snape sneering in her direction. She made a point of bringing her eyes back down to her notes and continued to doodle. She had read through the books and was beginning to feel like she was in her history class where she was ready to fall asleep.

She knew it pissed off Snape that he couldn't get into her mind to find out where she had been last year or that she wasn't interested in listening to him during the lessons. At the beginning, he had spent most of his time mocking her only to grow frustrated that she wouldn't take the bait. She was practicing what she preached to Harry, ignore him and keep your head down. Unfortunately, it spurred Snape on even further. Now that Harry was dead and she had been gone last year, he didn't really have anyone to pick on. Now she was back, it was fair game.

Hermione looked at the paper she was doodling on and found that she had written most of the death eaters' names that she knew off, some of them had a line through them as if crossing them out and she realised she had been crossing out the ones who had been killed over the short time since she came back to Hogwarts. It was beginning to look like a death list and she hurriedly folded the paper before placing it into her book to prevent Snape from grabbing it and reading it out to the class. She didn't need him running to Dumbledore.

Before she knew it, class was over and the students were packing up. She got the message, standing up and gathering her stuff when Snape spoke up once more.

"Miss Granger, stay behind," Snape ordered. The students whispered to each other as they slowly left the classroom, sneaking looks at Hermione as she continued to pack her bag. Once the last student left, the door swung shut and she lifted her head to see Snape staring at her.

"Yes, sir?" she asked.

"I am curious to why you haven't been participating in the lessons," he told her. "Have we finally broken our little know-it-all's stubborn attitude?" he seemed positively gleeful at the thought. Hermione just snorted.

"No, I just stopped listening," she informed him, her brown eyes turning hard as she straightened up, facing Snape off. "After all, you are a death eater." Snape opened his mouth to say something but Hermione lifted her hand up to cut him off. "I don't want to hear your excuses. I know you weren't the one to kill Harry but I am betting that you knew about it. Just like you kept silent about Harry's dreams of Sirius being in danger and how you took so long in informing the Order just where we were." Snape's face turned dark as a scowl formed.

"You…" he started but was cut off again by Hermione snarling as she grabbed the lapel of his robes.

"You listen to me and you listen to me carefully. I don't care what Voldemort or his stupid minions think of me. You want to think of me like I'm some stupid powerless mudblood? Then be my guest. But I will not entertain any of you by pretending that this world isn't going to hell. Beside, I would like to believe that you have a much bigger problem on your hands instead of dealing with a little muggleborn girl like me not caring about her lessons." She arched an eyebrow at the fear that crossed Snape's face for a brief moment. "After all, this…'Black Rose' seems to have it in for you guys if the reports in the papers are correct." She shoved Snape away. "Take points off me, give me detentions…I don't care. I stopped caring when you stupid idiots took Harry away from me. For all I care, you can all go and burn in hell…you deserve it."

Hermione spun on her heels and grabbed her bag before slinging it over her shoulder and headed over to the door.

"What happened to you?" Snape asked, still stunned. Hermione just stared at the door.

"I died the night Harry died," she looked at him. "You may have seen him as a James clone, the world may have seen him as a saviour one moment and a villain the next, but me…I saw Harry for who he was, someone who just wanted to be normal and to be loved. And you all took him away from me." She tugged on the handle, flinging the door open and strode out of the classroom, leaving a silent teacher behind as he wondered if there was any redemption for him in the afterlife.

~_HxH_~

Hermione stood in front of the long mirror, staring back at the young woman in the reflection. Sometimes, she caught herself wondering who was it that was staring back at her before she realised it was herself. It was strange to see a difference. Oh, it wasn't completely noticeable, her hair was still wild, her eyes were still the usual dark brown colour – although they were a little dull, and she hadn't really filled out much in the chest area, maybe a cup size bigger.

It was mostly her actions that led her to believe she was staring at a stranger. She had done so many things over the year she had gone missing leading up to this moment. And she wasn't even finished, not by a long shot. Reaching out, she touched her reflection's cheek and sighed sadly for a young girl she used to be. Funny how fate likes to throw hurdles in shapes you would never expect them.

One of those hurdles had been Harry Potter, her best friend since first year. Yes, she was friends with Ron but their friendship was mostly arguments and insults. Harry had understood her the best he could considering they both had the same background but he had gotten her love for books, he understood her thirst for knowledge and never teased her about them like Ron like to do when he didn't need her help.

Then…he was taken away from her. Hermione shied away from the memory, she didn't like to think about it and she didn't have the time. She needed to get out of the castle while she still had the chance.

Hermione pulled on her long black cloak over her black jeans and black shirt. She tied the cloak up before spinning around to see Dobby was standing in the middle of his room, dressed in the same outfit she had seen him when she came back home. Dobby peered at her for a moment.

"Mistress going out?" asked Dobby.

"Yes, I am. Can you please make sure that no one tries to look for me?" she asked and Dobby nodded.

"Dobby can do that Mistress," he assured her before he looked up at her with hard eyes. "Is there anything else, Mistress?"

"Make sure our guest is uncomfortable," she ordered him with a smirk. "I do not want her getting lax. After all, I will be by later to get more answers."

"Yes, Mistress," Dobby disappeared with a crack. Hermione pulled her hood up and slipped out into the darkness, her steps sure and steady as she made her way to her destination. She had some…recruiting to do.

~_HxH_~

George Weasley sighed as he handed the kids the bags filled with pranks they had purchased. They giggled up at him before disappearing out of the door and he watched them go with a sad smile on his face. He remembered the will reading of Harry after the funeral. It had been a surprising turn of events. Harry had left them the books of the Marauders that they had created when they were at school and an order to make sure that they kept a smile on everyone's face in the threat of darkness.

Everyone had been stunned to hear that Harry had made Hermione his sole heir for a majority of his wealth…well, apart for him and Fred. They had a bet on when Harry and Hermione would realise their feelings for each other.

George lifted his eyes when he heard the bell ring to signal a customer had entered only for a frown to crease his forehead when he spotted that the customer hadn't removed their hood. Discretely fingering his wand under the counter, he watched as the customer browsed the shelves.

There was something familiar about the way that customer moved. George couldn't put his finger on it but he was so sure that he had seen the person before but due to the hood being up over their head; it was difficult to see their face. The customer seemed to be aware that they were being watched and walked over to the counter.

"Can I help you?" George asked cheerfully, his hand grasping his wand so he would be able to counter an attack if it came.

"If only if you can keep your promise that you can keep a secret," the voice replied with a chuckle. George frowned, that voice… "Hello George," Hermione greeted, throwing back her hood.

"Hermione!" greeted George, stunned to see Hermione Granger standing before him in his shop. "Have we died and gone to heaven that our lovely Hermione Granger is browsing our shelves for pranks?" Hermione chuckled as she shook her head.

"No, I need to talk to you and Fred, if he's here," she told him. George nodded.

"He's in the back, go on through. I'll get Lee to cover for me," he thumbed the door over his shoulder. Hermione nodded in thanks before she brushed by him and climbed the stairs that led the way to the workshop where Fred was hunched over a table.

"Hello Fred," Hermione greeted. Startled, Fred spun around on his seat to see Hermione standing at the bottom of the steps before a grin spread across his face.

"Hermione!" he greeted as he got up and gave the younger woman a hug before he pulled away, holding her at arms length. "Been a bloody long time since we saw you."

"Sorry, school kept me busy," Hermione apologised as George came down the stairs and closed the door so they wouldn't be interrupted.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you be in school right now?" George asked as they walked over to the table and Fred chuckled.

"Don't tell me little miss stickler for rules is now breaking them!" he exclaimed. Hermione just gave them an impish smile.

"I'm actually here for a reason," she started. "Sit down," she waved her hand and both of them sat down. She took a seat across from them. "I have a proposition for you," she informed them as she leaned on her elbows. "I can promise you that you will be greatly rewarded."

"Just what are you up to?" Fred asked warily. He knew better than to jump in head first when it came to Hermione. Harry may have trusted her unconditionally, but the two of them were pranksters and knew better than to trust people straight off the bat.

"Taking down Voldemort and his little minions," she informed them casually like they were discussing the weather. Fred and George were stunned speechless as they stared at the brunette before them.

"You make it sound so easy," Fred muttered. Hermione shrugged.

"It can be, if you counter them with muggle ways rather than magic," Hermione explained.

"You sound as if you have been going around rounding them up," George noticed.

"While I was away, I met up with some people and they trained me in a lot of things," she started. "I only finished my training before the summer, which is one of the reasons why I came back. The other, I have a promise to keep."

"That's why you haven't told Dumbledore where you have been," both twins chorus together as understanding dawned on them. "But I still don't understand what you are trying to say," Fred continued. Hermione sighed.

"I'm the Black Rose," Hermione told them.

"You're…" Fred trailed off as his eyes widen before he looked at his twin, who mirrored his look.

"And I'm trusting you to keep your lips zipped on this little…secret. I don't want to see this on the front page," Hermione warned them, her tone dark.

"Hermione…" George started before he shook his head. "What happened to you?"

"I grew up," Hermione informed them. "Harry is dead and I want my revenge."

"You've been a busy little witch, haven't you," George muttered with a snort as he remembered all the deaths mentioned in the papers.

"Someone had to," replied Hermione. Fred shook his head, still trying to get his head around the fact that the young woman before him was now a killer. He just didn't know what to believe but he knew that they owned it to Harry to help her in whatever she needed to do. After all, Harry was the reason they even had a shop and he had been like a brother to him and George.

"If we were to agree, what would you have us do?" Fred asked.

"Gather some Intel, give me the locations of certain Death Eaters, help me to hide them," she listed off before she pinned them with a half smirk. "I'll even let your try out your new toys on them providing you don't kill them. Maim them, yes. Kill, no."

"Just Death Eaters?" asked George and Hermione laughed.

"I don't plan on taking over the Wizarding World," she assured them with a wave of her hand. "I just want my revenge and I want Voldemort dead."

"I understand you want revenge, Hermione," George started.

"But going this way…it seems cold, even for you," Fred finished. Hermione stiffened.

"They tortured Harry before they killed him and they took great delight in it," she informed them with a hard tone. "I lost something precious because of them and I want my revenge."

"How do you know this?" Fred asked, not even the papers had given them any details. Hermione pulled out a small gold ball the size of a snitch from the pocket of her robes and tossed it to Fred, who caught it.

"Let me know what your answer is." She pulled her hood up and walked out of the shop, leaving two solemn boys behind as they stared at the gold ball, wondering what was so significant about it.

~_HxH_~

Hermione stood in front of the window with her arms crossed under her breasts as she stared out of the pane as the rain pounded against the glass. Lightning flashed and thunder crashed, the wind howled and the moon was half, shining brightly in the night sky partially hidden by the dark thunder clouds.

On the bed behind her laid a piece of paper.

'_Hermione,_

_ We're in._

_Fred and George,_

_Forever in your service_'

Now, the world will learn its lesson and she was going to be the one to teach them.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4: Highway to Hell

~~~ Chapter 4: Highway to Hell ~~~

Hermione grunted as she dropped the pliers and glared at the body lain on its side, moaning softly in pain. She shook her head and left the room, slamming the door behind her and locking it with a key. So far, her…guest…had given up a lot of names, three of them the ones she really wanted but there was more. She knew that there was more but the guest was being stubborn.

An idea lit up inside Hermione's brain and she wondered if she should risk it. The twins were trustworthy because Harry trusted them and they owed him. But this one…maybe it was worth a shot.

~_HxH_~

Hermione yawned as she made her way into the library. It had been a late night for her but she managed to get herself up early so she could seek out the person she wanted to find. It may be a dead end but it didn't hurt to ask. Either way, she would make sure they promised they wouldn't tell anyone about their conversation.

She paused briefly when she spotted the person she was looking for and smiled.

Neville Longbottom was sitting at the table with his books and parchments spread out. He was gazing thoughtfully at his book before he would look at his work and write something. Pausing, he nibbled on the end of his quill, making sure that his work and the book matched up together. She walked over to him.

"Hello Neville," Hermione greeted. Neville looked up to see Hermione was standing before him dressed in her school clothes and a book pressed against her chest. Neville was stunned that Hermione was talking to him since she had practically shut herself up in her room since she came back to Hogwarts, only venturing out for classes and meals.

He remembered when he saw her board the train; he could swear that a majority of the students had fainted on the spot to see Hermione Granger come back to Hogwarts after disappearing for a year. Not that he could blame her. People may think he was stupid but he was far from it. He saw how close she and Harry had been and he knew that Hermione would have left.

Ron had spent most of the time complaining that Hermione had abandoned him while he was grieving for Harry. While they agreed on him with Hermione leaving him, Neville couldn't help but feel Hermione's leaving was for a different reason altogether. He wasn't saying that Hermione wasn't grieving for Harry but it seemed like it fuelled her on.

Looking at the young woman before him, he wondered once more if he was looking at the real Hermione Granger or merely an image she projected.

"Can I sit down?" Hermione asked. Neville came out of his thoughts and nodded, clearing away some of his books. Hermione smiled as she sat down on the chair, placing her book on the table. "I want to say that I'm sorry that I left last year. I know that I wasn't the only one grieving for Harry and it was pretty selfish of me to abandon you all." Neville shook his head.

"I don't blame you, Hermione," he assured her. She frowned. "I know how close you and Harry were. I saw you the next morning." Hermione paled before she glanced about to make sure no one else was in hearing distance. "Don't worry. I didn't say a word to anyone. What you do is none of my business," he assured her and she sighed, relief crossing her face.

"Thank you. Harry and I…" she trailed off as sadness crossed over her face. Neville nodded.

"I understand," Hermione tilted her head curiously and Neville blushed. "I've been dating Susan Bones. We're keeping it under wraps because it doesn't have anything to do with anyone else. It's our business." Hermione nodded. They stared at each other in silence for a moment until Neville broke, his curiosity getting the best of him. "Is there something I can help you with?" Hermione gave him a sheepish smile.

"I want to offer you something…but only if you swear to me that you will never tell a soul anything we have said. Even if you turn me down," she told him. Neville frowned. "What I'm offering you is a one time chance. If you turn me down, you cannot tell anyone, which includes Professor Dumbledore and the teachers."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because what I'm offering…it's not something you should take lightly," she put it delicately. "I don't want people finding out what I'm doing. There is a reason to what I'm doing and I can't afford people stopping me."

"What is it?" he asked, his curiosity now peaked.

"I have someone you want," she told him. "I was wondering if you wanted to extract your revenge." Neville's curiosity turned to one of puzzlement. "You met her before in the Ministry in fifth year. She's the reason why Harry no longer has a godfather." Understanding dawned on Neville as he looked at Hermione with disbelief.

"You have her?" he asked, doubtfully. Hermione nodded.

"She was rather easy to capture despite what others had told me. You see, she's the reason why Harry's dead, but she is being rather stubborn about telling me the rest of the members and I was hoping that you could help me out," she explained. Neville swallowed heavily. He was torn in two, part of him wanted to run to Dumbledore and tell him everything Hermione had told him but the other part of him, the stronger part, wanted nothing more than to rip the woman to shreds. It was because of her his parents were in St. Mungo. It was because of her he no longer had any parents.

He came out of his thoughts and looked at Hermione who waited patiently for his answers. "Remember, this is one time offer only and it must stay between us."

"What will happen if I go to Dumbledore?" Neville asked, calling her bluff. Her features darkened.

"Then I will prove to you that I am not someone you should mess about with. I will do far worse to you than I did to Marietta in fifth year," Hermione hissed out, her voice hard and cold. The meaning was perfectly clear and for the first time, Neville could see Hermione clearly behind the mask that she wore since she had come back to Hogwarts.

Neville watched her for a few moments longer, remember what Hermione used to be like before Harry died and he could tell the difference. The woman she used to be was concerned about Harry's safety and happiness. The woman before him was now a blood thirsty hound out for blood and she was going to get it one way or another…and no one was going to stand in her way.

"I'll take you up on your offer," Neville told her. Hermione rocked back, obviously not expecting the answer. "I wanted to know what you would have done if I had gone to Dumbledore and I can see you are perfectly serious. Beside, Harry was one of the few people who didn't make fun of me." Hermione stared at him for a moment before she nodded.

"Meet me in the common room after nine," she told him as she stood up. Neville nodded, watching her as she left the library before returning to his books and papers.

~_HxH_~

Hermione had made her way to the Great Hall for dinner after her classes. They had been pretty uneventful and she sat down in her new place at the table, far away from everyone as she could. She hadn't wanted to sit in the same place where she had sat next to Harry. It felt like she was betraying him if she was to sit there. Strange but that was how she felt.

Ron and Ginny had sat down next to her, trying to encourage her into a conversation with them, trying to get their friend back with everything they had. They didn't like Hermione being alone despite her telling them that she preferred to be alone. It gave her time to study and read.

Dumbledore watched the scene before him with a pensive look. He had been watching Hermione since she had come back. When they were at Grimmauld place, she had kept herself shut in the bedroom, the same bedroom Harry had when he was staying there. She only came out for food. The house-elves, Kreacher and Dobby had taken care of her, telling them that she didn't wish to see anyone.

They had all tried to talk to her but had been refused entry to the bedroom by both house-elves. Dobby they could understand but they couldn't understand Kreacher. Kreacher was known for being a blood purist. He hated muggle-borns and blood traitors so why would he help Hermione out?

It wasn't as if they could just ask Kreacher, since Sirius had died, there was no longer a master for Kreacher to obey…apart from Bellatrix and Narcissa but Dumbledore had refused to allow Kreacher to leave as he knew of their operations.

Now, she was back at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had hoped that she would slowly warm up again to the students but all of the reports he had received had indicated that Hermione was withdrawing from everyone. Even Ronald had complained that Hermione had been avoiding him. Ginny had been strangely silent but had told them that Hermione was busy doing her homework as she seemed to spend most of her time in the library.

They still didn't have any information on where she had been the year she had gone missing. There were a few odd rumours every now and then but they dismissed them because they didn't seem like anything the Hermione they knew would do. Sighing heavily, Dumbledore pressed his fingers together. He didn't like feeling out of the loop when it came to his students. The loss of Harry had dealt them a hard blow, they were suffering as a result because Voldemort had gained more power…until this mysterious 'Black Rose' came and has been killing Death Eaters.

They had been putting the dark mark out for the world to see. Usually the Ministry and Order could cover it up but each body had been displayed in public so the Wizarding world could see it. It was harder for the Ministry because they had claimed that they were doing a good job of stopping the Death Eaters and Voldemort but with each death eater showing up, it just proved that they were failing.

Many of them had been the ones who had managed to skip trials by claiming they were under the imperius or they had been forced into working for the Dark Lord. But the most distressing thing was each Death Eater had been tortured one way or another. Each torture was different leaving both the Ministry and the Order wondering what the point of it was.

He came out of his thoughts when he saw Ron was reaching over to Hermione but she pulled away from him, leaving the Great Hall altogether and he sighed sadly. The loss of Harry had a deeper impact on her than any of them had anticipated.

~_HxH_~

Neville paced the common room, looking toward the clock that was above the fireplace mantel before pacing again. He had tried to sit down but had failed due to being nervous and excited. He had barely focused on his classes during the day since Hermione had given him a choice. His heart was pounding and his palms were sweaty. With fear or excitement or even both, he didn't know what to feel.

Stopping to regain his thoughts, he spotted Hermione standing near the common room door. She gestured him over and he hurried over to her. She gave him a soothing smile which helped to calm his nerves a bit before he followed her down the hallway.

Once they were safely hidden in the shadows, Hermione turned to face him.

"Are you sure? Once I take you there, there is no turning back," she warned him. Neville just gave her a determined nod, not trusting his voice. She seemed satisfied with the answer. "Dobby, Winky," Hermione called. Both house-elves appeared and bowed when they saw Hermione.

"What can we do for mistress?" Winky asked.

"Can you take us to the hide-out?" Hermione asked.

"Whatever mistress wishes," Dobby held out his hand to Neville, who looked at Hermione unsure. Hermione showed him by placing her hand into Winky's outstretched hand. Neville followed suit with Dobby's hand and all four of them disappeared with a small crack, leaving Hogwarts behind.

It felt like a mixture of using the floo and a portkey, neither of them had been a plenty experience for him when he felt himself landing on solid ground. With a stumble, he blindly reached out and grasped the wall to keep him upright. Hands grasped his arms and he opened his eyes to meet Hermione's brown ones.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "I was the same when I first used House-Elf transport."

"I never want to do that again," he mumbled. Hermione chuckled softly as she slowly let Neville go, his colour turned back to normal from its ghostly white shade. Once she was sure that he was now steady, she turned to face the house-elves and smiled at them.

"Thank you for bringing us here. I will call for you later," she told them. Both of them bowed before they disappeared with a crack, assumingly heading back to Hogwarts.

Neville looked around the house they were in. It was quite large as he could see into the living room. It was quite clean with a fire roaring in the fire place. Looking down the hallway, he could see into the kitchen.

"Where are we?" he asked, mostly to himself.

"I can't tell you," Hermione told him as she walked over to the coat rack. "I need this place to be safe as possible for me."

"Are you sure no-one will notice us missing?" Neville asked as he followed her. Hermione nodded.

"The house-elves are working with Dobby and Winky. They'll make sure we're not missed." She removed her cloak and hung it up with Neville following suit.

"Have you been sneaking out of Hogwarts a lot?" he asked.

"No," she told him as she turned to face him. "I usually get Dobby or Winky to do the errands. The only time I leave is when I am needed." She led the way toward the stairs and walked up them. Neville followed her close behind, taking in the surroundings. He wasn't sure to where they were. There was numerous of photo-frames on the wall but the hallway was dark.

They finally reached the hallway and Hermione walked down the barely lit pathway until they reached a door. Hermione pulled a silvery key from her pocket and unlocked the door. With a twist of the handle, Hermione opened the door and Neville looked to see it was dark. With a snap of her fingers, a light came on in the middle of the room to reveal Bellatrix Lestrange in the middle of the room lying on a mattress. Her hands were bound behind her back, her ankles were also bound and she had a gag in her mouth.

"You weren't lying," Neville murmured as he entered the room, wide-eyed to see the one person he had wanted so much to kill. Bellatrix seemed to recognise him as her eyes widen and she started struggling.

"I don't lie," Hermione informed him as she entered the room and Neville snorted as he looked at Hermione with a wry glance.

"First year with the Troll? Umbridge?" he reminded and she flushed before she shot him a half hearted glare.

"Only two times," she corrected before she looked at Bellatrix. "But this is something I would never lie about." Bellatrix glared at her but Hermione just smiled sweetly. "How have you been, Bella? Enjoying your time here?" she walked over to the struggling woman. "I brought you a visitor. After all, I know how much you like visitors."

Bellatrix's reply was muffled due to the gag but by the murderous look on her face, Neville could guess that it wasn't nice. Hermione just chuckled like it was a normal occurrence. "Don't be so rude, Bella. He is a busy man after all; he did take the time to come out all this way just to see you. Shouldn't you at least show some appreciation?"

Bellatrix snarled as she tried to shift away from Hermione but Hermione grabbed Bellatrix by her top and yanked her back, her brown eyes promising pain if Bellatrix dared to disobey her again.

Looking closely, Neville could see different colours of bruises upon Bellatrix's barely clothed body. Obviously when Hermione had captured her, she hadn't bothered to give Bellatrix any other clothing as they were torn and ripped. There even seem to be blood upon the dark material.

"You've been busy," Neville said as he looked at Bellatrix's face. He could see faint outlines of bruises that were obviously old. Hermione chuckled.

"I've been using potions on her. It wouldn't do if I couldn't torture because she was in so much pain," she explained. Understanding dawned on Neville as he looked closely at the insane killer. It explained why her clothes were torn and why she showed no sign of being pain. Hermione had been healing her after each torture to prolong the agony.

"Wow…I don't think even Death Eaters do that," Neville said, impressed with Hermione's smartness. Now he understood when Harry had said that Hermione wasn't just smart, she was scarily smart. Hermione giggled; a strange sound to be within the room of madness.

"Death Eaters don't really think like muggles," she reminded before she shrugged. "And it wouldn't do if they were to die while I was torturing them."

"And you want me to torture her so you can gain more information on whom…what?" Neville asked.

"She is one of the people who killed Harry," Hermione explained as she straightened up. Neville glared at the woman still lying on the floor. "She has given me three names of the people who helped her but there was someone else there. I know there was someone else there and I want their names and I want their blood spilled. She's being…stubborn so I thought you could help me out."

"Gladly," Neville muttered darkly as he fingered his wand. Harry had tried to be a good friend to Neville during the years they had been at Hogwarts. Obviously with the dangers Harry had been in each year, he had limited himself to a small selection of friends so they wouldn't be in danger because of him. When he had received the news Harry had died, he had been devastated and angry. He had lost a good friend thanks to Death Eaters and now Hermione was giving him a chance…the same chance with his parents' torturer.

Hermione smiled to herself when she saw the look of determination on Neville's face. The only time she saw that was during the OWLs exams and knew that she had picked correctly. Mentally thanking Harry for pushing her on the right path, she turned to leave the room.

"Do whatever you want to do with her," Hermione told him as she stood in the doorway. "Just don't kill her."

"Why not?" he asked and Hermione gave him a cold smile.

"Because I have bigger plans for her," she assured him before closing the door.

Neville turned to face Bellatrix as he gripped his wand. Now…now was his chance to get his revenge.

~_HxH_~

After two hours, Hermione decided to see how Neville was getting on. She had already communicated with the Twins to let them know of their next mission, giving them the details she needed.

"Well?" Hermione stepped into the room to see Bellatrix breathing heavily, her gag had been bitten in half due to her digging her teeth in the material as she tried to contain her screams. Neville was also breathing heavily with his wand pointed at the insane woman.

"You're right, she's stubborn," Neville agreed as he turned to face Hermione.

"Oh, wee baby Neville can't torture me," Bella sang mockingly only to grunt when Hermione delivered a hard kick to her stomach, causing her to curl up.

"Shut your mouth," Hermione bit out as she kicked Bella once more in warning. Neville watched in fascination as Hermione grabbed Bella's hair and tugged on it painfully causing the older woman to cry out, her hands grasping Hermione's. "What's the matter Bella? I thought you like pain." Hermione asked sweetly as she bunched up her free hand and punched Bella in the face, breaking her nose. "After all, I have heard that you like to torture people into insanity. Don't you like it when you get it in return? Or are you one of those people who get off on hurting others?" She delivered another punch, catching Bellatrix on the jaw.

Bellatrix moaned before Hermione slammed her head into the ground causing a sickening crack. Hermione lifted Bella's head and Neville could see blood trickling down the side of her head. Blood also trickled from her nose and the side of her lips. "Oh, sorry, I messed up your nose." Hermione grabbed her wand and muttered a spell under her breath, with a squelching sound, Bellatrix's nose slotted back into place causing her to scream out in agony.

"What did you do?" Neville asked. A normal healing spell didn't make the patient cry out in pain. Hermione gave him an evil grin.

"I modified the healing spell so that each time I use it; they get a painful electric shock to go with it. Of course, I have to be careful as too much electric shocks can short out their hearts." She laughed as she looked at Bellatrix. "Of course, I forgot. You don't have hearts, do you?" she dropped Bellatrix's head once more. Unprepared, Bellatrix's head hit the ground with a hard thud and she moaned painfully. Hermione stood up and moved over next to Neville, picking up a cloth that was on the table.

"How long have you had her for?" Neville asked. There hadn't been anything in the newspapers to indicate Bellatrix had gone missing which led him to believe that no-one outside Voldemort's circle knew.

"Oh, nearly four months now," Hermione wiped the blood off her knuckles before she smirked as she looked at Bella. "But it's been fun months hasn't it? Bet you don't ever want to leave."

"Mud-Bitch!" spat out Bella the best she could only to scream when the sickening sound of bone cracking filled the air from where Neville stomped down on her ankle. Hermione stared at Neville, shocked, before she smiled.

"Well, well, well, looks like Neville can handle torture just fine," she said, pleased. Neville gave her a hard smile.

"Looks like I just needed to find one that suited me," he told her and Hermione chuckled.

"Everyone has a particular torture technique they like to use. Bella likes to use the Cruciatus curse on her victims. She likes it even more when Voldie uses it on her," Hermione pointed out. "But for some reason, she doesn't like my brand of torture." She mocked pouted.

"Do you just beat her up?" Neville asked. Bella started whimpering as Hermione chuckled, moving over to the side of the room where a large covered trolley was. She pushed it over to them and whipped off the cover to show a large array of tools that she liked to use.

"These…are my toys," she said proudly, lifting up a scalpel. "This is one of my favourites, it cuts just enough for the person to scream but not enough for them to lose too much blood."

Neville moved closer to the table and admired the different tools. He recognised some of them but the others were clearly muggle based. He recognised the needles filled with clear liquid, even the Healers at St. Mungos used them. There were different sizes of knifes, ropes, gags. There was a strange object that reminded him of scissors but the points were thicker and flatter. Hermione seemed to understanding his confusion as she picked up the weapon.

"This is a plier. Very useful when you want to rip someone's nail out or even their tooth," she squeezed the handle to show it how it worked. Another weapon caught Neville's eyes and they widen. His hand slowly reached out, almost caressing the instrument.

"You have a whip," Neville whispered and Hermione chuckled as she picked up the cat o nine tails.

"This is one of my favourite," she told him before she cracked it; the sharp sound made Bellatrix flinch and squirm away. She knew very well just how painful that instrument was and she feared it being the hand of the son of the parents she had tortured.

"Can…can I use them?" he asked, his voice hushed as if he feared that Hermione would take the gifts away. Hermione nodded as she handed him the whip. Neville took it, testing its weight before he cracked it, enjoying the way it felt and sounded.

A question came to his mind and it tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop it. "How did you learn all of this?" he asked. They weren't being taught this at school and none of the books in the library had any information on the stuff Hermione was using. He should know as he had taken advantage of the pass that 'Professor Moody' had given him in his fourth year.

"While I was on my travels, I found people who were willing to help me out. They trained me in different things to help me with my goals," Hermione explained. "I have no desire to be a Dark Lady." Neville nodded. "They understood what I wanted and they taught me in different things. I also had someone who was well versed in the first war to help me understand each Death Eaters." Neville seemed to find the situation funny.

"So you're telling me you found more allies than Voldemort," after fifth year, he refused to be scared of a name, "and the Ministry put together, who were willing to help a muggle-born witch out in taking down the most feared Dark Lord?" Hermione nodded with a smile.

"It gives them a chance to stick it to where it hurts the most. Voldemort doesn't like muggle-borns so might as well help a muggle-born take him down." Neville laughed.

"Sounds like a good joke…if it was funny," he turned serious and looked toward Bellatrix who had been watching them with wide eyes. Genuine fear was clear and Neville took pride in that. Bellatrix Lestrange was scared of a Pureblood, who had been considered as a squib by his family, and a muggle-born witch. It was about time they returned the fear.

Hermione looked between the two of them and smiled.

"I will leave the two of you," she told them before she looked at Neville. "Have fun." Neville walked over to Bella and raised the whip which came down with a hard crack, leather meeting flesh and leaving behind thin bleeding lines.

The screams of Bella filled the air as Hermione closed the door, chuckling to herself as she made her way down the stairs. She had a feeling Bella's tongue was going to loosen up more after this session.

TBC

Fic Request: Looking for any fics where Harry and/or Hermione are vampires and get together/are together. Again, if anyone can recommend fics, just leave it in a review or a private message. Thanks.

Oh – and don't flame about the torture. I have left a hint regarding it in this chapter but it will be later explained.


	6. Chapter 5: Lovers in a Dangerous Time

~~~~~ Chapter 5: Lovers in a Dangerous Time ~~~~~

Hermione rolled over onto her back, lifting the parchments above her head as she read them before she frowned, chewing her bottom lip as she wondered what she should do with the reports. She had been sitting on the information for a while and still hadn't made a choice. If Moody had been there, he would have grumbled at her. Just what was the problem?

The problem? Lucius Malfoy. That's what the problem is. She had gotten the twins to get Intel on the older man, a well-known Death Eater who had managed to bribe his way out of many problems.

They had followed him for a few weeks to get as much information on him but it hadn't helped her to get closer to the man. She wanted to get her hands on the elderly Malfoy. Even though she knew that he wasn't a member of the group that had killed Harry, he still knew things that Hermione wouldn't mind knowing…not to mention she wanted to get revenge for what he had did after she had disappeared.

Thinking back on when she had found out, she crumpled the parchments in her hands as she sat up, her eyes narrowing angrily. She still couldn't believe the details when she had been given them. It made her blood boil and her teeth grit. One of her fists slammed into the mattress of her bed, wishing that she was punching Malfoy's face.

She stood up and walked over to the window, resting her forehead against the pane as she sighed, enjoying the coolness that helped her overheated skin. She had to stop getting so angry, it wasn't good for her health and she knew Harry would lecture her when he came back. A faint smile crossed her face at the thought of Harry lecturing her. When she thought about it, Harry couldn't really lecture her on a lot of things but he didn't let that stop him.

Hermione watched as the full moon high in the sky and wondered how Remus Lupin was doing with his change. Before, he was able to cope with the pain as he still had something to live for…but with Harry and Sirius dead…it seemed like there was nothing left.

Thinking about Remus caused her to think about the Order and she felt an amused smile crossed her face as she remembered Moody's reports.

The Order was still floundering about when it came to finding out just who the 'Black Rose' was, Moody had taken great delight in telling her how stupid they look. Especially when they had received rumours of what she did during the year she had been away only for them to dismiss it because it wasn't something she would do. Even Hermione had to admit it was amusing.

She wondered how the Order would cope with the fact that Moody had been the one to help her out during her year away. She had only told the Twins, Dobby and Kreacher that Moody had helped her out. Moody had understood her reasons and she had understood his reasons. The 'perfect dark pair' Harry had affectionately called them when she confessed everything to him. Thinking about Harry had caused to think about…

"Dobby," she called. Dobby appeared and waited to hear what his mistress wanted. "Tell me everything about Lucius Malfoy." Dobby's face screwed up in an evil smile as he told her.

~_HxH_~

Draco Malfoy was walking along the hallway, his hands shoved in his pockets of his trousers. He didn't have a destination in mind as he continued on aimlessly when Hermione Granger appeared out of nowhere, dressed in her school clothes and with a book in her arms, pressed against her chest.

Draco had to stop before he crashed into her, his eyes wide as he spotted the elusive bookworm. He hadn't been surprised to hear that she had left after Harry's death was made known world-wide but he had been surprised to see her come back to Hogwarts.

"Hello Malfoy," Hermione greeted casually. Draco eyed Hermione with a suspicious glare before looking around to see if there was anyone else about before looking at her once more.

"What do you want, Granger?" he drawled out. Hermione gave him a smile, one that told him that she knew something that he didn't. And it sent a shiver up his spine.

"I want your father," she informed him. Draco had to blink at her words before he frowned as they made no sense.

"You want my father?" he asked slowly to make sure that he had heard her properly.

"Yes," she confirmed. Draco looked at her for a moment longer before sighing.

"Okay, I'll bite. Why do you want my father?"

"I want to torture him," she informed him conversationally. Draco had to choke back his shock as he stared at the muggle born witch before him, his eyes wide.

"You want to what?" he blurted out more loudly than he intended and his eyes darted about to make sure they hadn't attracted any attention. Once he was sure they hadn't, he looked at Hermione once more.

"I want to torture him," she repeated, sounding bored now. Draco stared at the woman in front of him, wondering if she was either possessed or an imposter. Surely he didn't hear that Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor's bookworm and the goody-two-shoe, said that she wanted to torture his father.

"You want to torture…and I assume kill him?" Draco slowly asked; making sure he was speaking clearly to the woman in front of him.

"Oh, I don't want to kill him," she gave him a slow smile. "I'm leaving that honour to you." Draco frowned. "After all, I do know what he did to Luna." Draco's jaw tightened as his grey eyes narrowed angrily.

"And how would you know?" He asked, his tone bordering on dangerous.

"Luna is a good friend of mine. I don't like it when people play with my friends without their permission," Hermione told him sweetly but there was ice in her words. "So I want to play with your father then I'll pass him off to you and you can do whatever you want with him."

"Why?" Draco asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. He knew better than anyone that he couldn't cross Granger, not unless he wanted Potter gunning for his blood. Even though he knew Potter was dead, it didn't mean that Potter couldn't still find a way to kill him.

"I want the names of those who killed Harry. I already have the ring-leader and she is pretty insistent that your father wasn't involved, I still wanna make sure. Beside, your father isn't loyal to Voldemort and that will work in my favour. I wanna make him bleed."

"And how do you know that I'm not in the league with him?" Draco asked, crossing his arms only to gulp when he felt the tip of Hermione's wand under his chin, her brown eyes cold as ice.

"Because if you were, you would have your head blown off by now," Hermione assured him sweetly. "Beside, Luna trusts you and I trust her, so in turn, I trust you." She pulled her wand away from him and tucked it back into her robes.

"You're the Black Rose, aren't you?" he asked and she chuckled.

"I knew you would be the one to figure it out faster than anyone else," Hermione told him.

"I've been curious about the Black Rose for a while, after all, who is else is brave enough to go against pure bloods that are Death Eaters?" he pointed out. "May I ask where it came from?"

"Harry, in a conversation a long time ago," she told him. Draco nodded before he sighed.

"Ok, say I'm in. Just what do I have to do?" Hermione flashed him a brilliant smile and tugged on his arm to lead him into an empty classroom.

~_HxH_~

Lucius Malfoy groaned as he slowly awoke. His senses were off kilter as he slowly tried to remember what had happened to him. He vaguely remembered seeing his son. His son was talking to him before handing him a drink…then after that…it went hazy.

A door opened, breaking him out of his thoughts and he tried to lift his heavy head but only saw black shoes walking into the room. He opened his mouth to say something but failed, his throat was too dry.

"Ah, you're awake," he heard a female voice say as she moved closer to him. He tried to shift away from her but he found himself bound. Moving his fingers, he found that his wrists were bound to something hard and so were his ankles. He struggled for a moment but it was useless. "Don't worry; you'll regain your senses back in a few moments. I must have miscalculated your body weight."

He frowned when he heard her voice for the second time. There was something familiar about it but it eluded his grasp and he was growing frustrated. Who did she think she was to capture a wealthy Pureblood like him? He was going to make sure she regretted it as soon as she let him loose of his bindings.

True to her words, his senses slowly came back to normal and he managed to lift his head up enough to identify the woman who had dared to capture him and his mind stuttered to a stop.

"You?" he snarled, a mixture of disgust and disbelief. She smiled brightly.

"Me," she agreed before patting his head. "Don't worry; you won't have to stay in my presence for a long time. I just need a few things then you're being passed over." She stepped back from him. "So be a good boy and answer my questions. If you do that, then I won't need to get my toys out and you won't need to be in pain."

Lucius stared at her for a few stunned moments before he burst out laughing. Hermione's feature tightened into displeasure as she watched him laugh like the whole thing was a joke.

After a few moments, his laugher died down as he managed to get it under control before he eyed the muggle-born witch in front of him, arching an eyebrow when he saw that she had her arms crossed under her breasts and a not pleased expression on her face.

"Finished?" she asked. He swallowed heavily as he took a longer look at her. She was different from the last time he had seen her, which had been in the Department of the Ministry when they had been tasked to steal the Prophecy that his master had wanted. She had been a weakling that one of the Death Eaters had managed to take her down with a silent spell.

But this woman in front of him was harder; there was a darker edge to her. Not something like his master who was filled with darkness but the darkness promised him that she wasn't going to let him off easily…not like the Ministry and the Order.

Thinking over everything he had read in the papers and he mentally slapped himself for not putting the pieces together before now. At least he had something to tell his Master if he were to bide his time and escape when she would let her guard down.

"You're the Black Rose," He said bluntly.

"My, my, I guess I am more well-known that I had originally believed. Were you all just feigning ignorance? That a muggle-born couldn't possibly go head to head with the big bad purebloods?" she asked. Lucius snarled again.

"Just you wait until you let me go you little mud-blood. I will show you pain," Lucius promised her. Hermione tilted her head, confused.

"Where do you all get the idea that I'm going to let you go? Especially when I have already killed the other Death Eaters and laid them all out for display?" she asked. "Do you not realise that or are you all just stupid?"

"You wouldn't kill me," he tried to bluff but she smirked.

"I do have a list somewhere off all the Death Eaters I captured and killed. Bellatrix's husband is one of those people…but then again, he was part of the group that killed Harry in the summer after Fifth year…would you happen to know anything about that?" Lucius' jaw dropped when he heard that Rodolphus had been part of the group that had killed Harry. How the hell had he managed to keep that quiet?

But a niggling part started up in his brain and he realised that for Rodolphus to be involved…Bellatrix was probably the leader and he was even more stunned. Bellatrix worshipped their Dark Lord more than anyone in the world. For her to betray him like this spoke deeply of her insult that they had been outsmarted by a bunch of fourth and fifth years. Even he had been insulted but he had managed to retain his dignity regarding the situation.

He came out of his thoughts to see Hermione peering at him before he shook his head frantically.

"I know nothing off Potter's death. They haven't bragged about it," he told her, hoping that she would spare him some pain. Hermione seemed to mull this over before she nodded.

"So…Bella was telling the truth, I'm impressed." She stepped away from Malfoy who gaped at her. Bella? Does that mean…? He broke that train of thought as he heard a noise and saw that Hermione was holding a whip.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Whatever it takes to get all the answers out of you." She cracked the whip and Lucius flinched under the noise. "I want to know everything you know about Voldie and the rest of the minions. And more importantly…I want to know who Bellatrix had been in contact the most during the summer before and after Harry's death."

"I will never tell you anything," he promised as he spat at her. It hit the ground near her shoe and she arched an eyebrow.

"That's what they all said…and they all failed to keep their words," she assured him. "I don't just have a whip." She grabbed the sheet over the covered table that he had missed and revealed her 'toys' to him. She placed down the whip and picked up a strange object that Lucius hadn't seen before. He shivered when it came to life, the small long spike turning menacingly, looking eager to dig its way into someone's flesh. "This is a drill, used for many things in the muggle world but it had proven itself very useful when it comes to torturing someone…"

"How…how did you capture me?" he asked and she chuckled as she caressed the drill almost lovingly.

"It wasn't easy. I had my men following you for a while to get any weaknesses but you didn't have any. You are proving to be quite problematic…until I hit on a perfect idea. The question is…Who captured you for me." She shot him a wicked grin as the image of Draco crossed over his mind and he violently shied away from the possibility.

"No…my son would never betray me," Lucius refused to acknowledge the idea.

"He wouldn't…if you had been a better father," Hermione agreed before she shrugged. "But you proved to be the worst father when you raped Luna Lovegood." Lucius held his breath as Hermione's smile turned feral. "What…did you really think that I wouldn't find out? I may have been away for a year but I sure as hell made sure that I kept up on what was happening in the world."

"You can't prove it," Lucius tried to bluff and Hermione laughed.

"I have the memory from Luna Lovegood. Plus, like Voldie, I have someone on the inside of the Ministry helping me out," Hermione told him. "They told me that the Lovegoods' wards had been breached but thanks to your little spy, the Aurors had gotten the message too late. They told me of the scene and I spoke with Luna shortly after I came back to Hogwarts."

"What are you going to do then? Torture me?" he called on her bluff with a sneer. "You're a muggle-born. You have no understanding of the word pain." Hermione laughed.

"And you need to do research on the muggle world. You see, a lot of the things I used were during the witch purge. You know the one in Salem where women were slaughtered for being 'witches'?" she reminded him. "Add in that the muggle world had come a long way since tortures then."

She switched on the drill and he couldn't help the involuntary shiver that ran down his spine at the sound. It was shrill and it grated on his already raw nerves.

"You see…this drill; it's something my parents use when they are fixing teeth…but me? I found a far more interesting way with it. I like to use them on my 'victims', to show the fear that the muggle world can invoke in the Wizarding world. Fascinating, isn't it?" she asked.

Lucius swallowed, his fear rising with each swivel of the spike as he tried his hardest not to imagine where she would use it on him. He had gotten detailed reports on the Death Eaters that had been murdered, the spies within the Ministry were good for something and he had been disgusted by the level of torture…never mind that he had tortured a good amount of muggle-borns, half-blood and blood traitors over the years.

"Oh don't worry; I won't be using this on you…yet. I have something else I wanted to try out on you." She put the drill down and picked up a goblet that had a strange golden sheen mist coming from it. "You know, while I was away, I spent most of my time researching many of the potions that had been created. I even found a few…old…potions that hadn't seen the light of day for a long time and imagine my surprise when I found the perfect potion for you!"

Lucius swallowed as he watched her pick up vial that was filled with a silvery substance. It looked familiar but due to the fear coursing through his body, he was unable to pin-point it. "I call this my little…vengeance potion…if you wish to know," Hermione told him as she tilted the small vial, allowing some of the silvery substance to fall into the potion before she swirled the larger vial, allowing the mixture to meld.

The golden sheen was replaced a slivery sheen as it began to smoke heavily, almost spitting the contents out of the goblet as she walked over to him. He began to whimper as he looked for a way to free himself but the table was out of his reach and he couldn't do wandless magic and his mind was filled with too much fear to even think about a spell he could do silently.

"Drink up," she forced the liquid down his throat before she quickly covered his mouth to ensure that he didn't spit it back out. She had learnt from her mistakes when she had been starting out.

After he was forced to swallow the foul concoctions, pain started radiating through his body. Strange images forced themselves into his mind. He could feel something stabbing him repeatedly but it was a strange stabbing. One of the images cleared and he saw himself looking down at him, an evil smirk clear on his face. He was naked.

"No…what…what did you…do to me?" he groaned out, twisting in pain. Hermione smirked.

"I added Luna's memory to the potion. What you are experiencing…is what she experienced when she was being raped by you," Hermione circled the chair. "You are feeling everything she felt when you forced yourself on her…tell me," she brought her mouth down to his ear, "What does it feel like? Is it as good as you thought it would be?"

Lucius whimpered as he tried to fight off the memories but failing miserably as he felt every pain he had inflicted on the young woman. He cried out, his head snapping to the side under the force of the imaginary punch. His back was arching as he tried to pull himself away from the memory.

Hermione watched him intently, making notes of the potions. She had used it a few times but none of them had the reaction that Lucius was experiencing. She wondered if it was because she had made the potion stronger this time as she had been unsatisfied with the reactions she had gotten the last time.

Unknown to her, the bindings holding Lucius down had begun to loosen due to Lucius' desperate attempts to get away from the vision assaulting him. He fought harder, he didn't want to see this; he didn't want to feel anything. He wanted to scream but his throat was tight. He wanted to punch, to kick but he was being held down. He wanted to bite but his head was being snapped sideways under the force the punches and slaps.

"What's the matter Lucius? Are you not enjoying yourself?" Hermione's voice sounded so far away but it had mixed in with Lucius' voice in his mind.

_"What's the matter Lovegood? Are you not enjoying yourself?"_ Anger fuelled him on, his hands and feet coming loosen from the bindings. Hermione just watched, curious to see what was going to happen.

Lucius snarled, his vision turning red, he grabbed Hermione and shoved her to the ground before straddling her but Hermione was quicker and drove her knee up between his legs. With a groaned pain, he fell off her and landed on his side. Hermione quickly stood up and delivered a hard kick to his stomach, causing him to curl up as he tried to protect himself.

Hermione knelt down and grabbed Lucius by the hair, yanking his head up viciously as possible and came away with a few long blonde strands.

"Try that again and I will double the potion," she promised him. "Now you know how it feels be one of your victims."

"Why are you doing this?" Lucius asked, spitting out the blood that pooled in his mouth.

"Stupid question, Death Eater," Hermione tsked as she hauled him up and threw him back into the chair. He fell back with a hard wobble before she conjured up some ropes and made sure they were doubled knotted this time. "You have had your free reins for a long time. Now…it's time for me to teach you a lesson."

"The…Dark Lord…will save…me," he choked out and Hermione chuckled.

"He doesn't even know you're gone. Your dead body displayed in public will let him know what had happened to you," she assured him. "Now…let's have fun," she picked up the drill and turned it on. Lucius could only scream in terror…then in agony.

~_HxH_~

Hermione finished cleaning her hands of the blood that was staining them. She dried them and crossed the room to pick up her cloak. She pulled it on, tying it before she turned to look at the broken and battered body of Lucius Malfoy.

No longer looking immaculate as he usually was, he was now bleeding severely in different places, his blonde hair was blood soaked and he had bruises on his face, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and nose.

"Kill me…" he begged and she laughed as she pulled the cloak hood over her head.

"Sorry…but I promised to leave your death to someone else." She blew him a kiss before wriggling her fingers as she disappeared out of the door, pulling the key out of the lock as she did. She closed the door behind her and walked down the hallway where Draco was currently pacing in the library.

Draco turned when he heard footsteps and saw Hermione entering the library. "Draco…he's all yours," Hermione threw the key over to him. Draco stared at it for a long moment. "Let Kreacher know when you're finished and he'll clean up after you." She left the building altogether, leaving Draco alone with his father.

Draco finally lifted his head as he clenched his fingers around the key and walked over to the door. He placed a hand on the handle, took a deep breath and twisted it. He stepped in. Lucius weakly lifted his head up and his eyes widen slightly when he saw his son.

"D…Draco…" he coughed out.

"Hello…father," Draco greeted as he closed the door behind him.

TBC


	7. Chapter 6: Limbo Couple

A/N: Does anyone else ever get to a certain chapter and they just get a mind block on it? It's always number 6 for me. (I guess I can say it's not a lucky number for me) Other chapters, it flows…this one; it's like trying to get blood out of a stone.

~~~ Chapter 6: Limbo Couple ~~~

He lifted the papers to see the headlines screaming 'Lucius Malfoy found Dead!' There was a picture of the older man splayed out in the middle of Diagon Alley. He skimmed it to see that Lucius had been tortured before being killed and he sighed as he looked over his shoulder to see Hermione was lying on her side, her back to him, sleeping peacefully.

What a contrast to how she had been earlier.

He was worried about her because her nightmares were beginning to take their toll on her. She had never wanted to torture people, she tended to look the best in people but when he had died, she had been forced to change, to accept that the world was jaded and dark.

He hated what his promise had forced her to do but he knew that he had to do it. Despite what Hermione thought, he knew that he was breakable, that he could be killed. He had never confessed it to her because he knew that she would fight him on it, that she would do everything it took to keep him alive. He adored her for that.

Harry sighed as he stood up, walking over to the window and looked out at the darkened land of Hogwarts. He never thought he would be able to see this again. He had almost forgotten how beautiful it could be at night.

Hermione made a noise and he looked over his shoulder to see that she had shifted so she was now facing him, still sleeping. Harry thought back to how she had been in the year she disappeared.

Moody had found her, shortly after she had disappeared, staying in one of the Potters' houses. She had been furious that Moody had shown up before Moody told her that he knew what she wanted…and he would help her.

She had been stunned that Moody was willing to help her when he told her that he knew what they did in the last war and he would be damned if he sat back and let it happen again. He knew that the Order and the Ministry would only attempt to arrest the Death Eaters and they would just find a way to get loose. The only way to take them out was to take them down, hard and fast.

Moody had taught her in nearly everything she knew, he told her everything he knew of the Death Eaters, their preferences and tastes. Then he introduced her to other people he knew who hated Voldemort and Death Eaters. There, she had been taught in many things allowing her to slowly work up to keeping her promise to Harry.

It was costing her each time she tortured someone, especially for a reward that might not even come but she wasn't willing to give up. She swore that she was going to do it, no matter what. His heart heavy as he thought about it, he headed into the bathroom for a shower.

~_HxH_~

Breaking herself out of the grip of the nightmare, Hermione awoke with a stifled gasp, her brown eyes searching the room for the dangers that lurked in her nightmares only to see her normal room.

Breathing a sigh of relief, her eyed narrowed when she realised she was missing someone. Hermione looked around the bedroom to see that Harry wasn't there anymore. She could hear the shower running and let out a sigh of relief, he hasn't left. She slipped out of bed and headed into the bathroom. She could see the faint outline of Harry's shadow through the glass.

Hermione sighed as she stood in front of her sink. She lifted her right hand and wiped away the steam from her mirror to reveal her naked upper body. She brought her hands up and pushed back her long curls over her shoulders where they cascaded down her back. Rough calloused hands smoothed themselves over her shoulders, down her arms. One hand linked with hers, the thumb rubbing against the skin of the back of her hand. The other hand slid around her waist as the hard warm body pressed up against her back.

Hermione sighed, closing her eyes as she allowed herself to sag against the body, her head turning so her forehead rested against the side of his jaw. They stood in silence for a moment before he broke it.

"I will always hate myself for that," he told her, his index finger of his free hand came up to trace the scar between her breasts. The same scar that she had received from Dolvoho during their fifth year when they had went to the Ministry department in a bid to protect Sirius which ended up being a trap.

"It wasn't your fault," Hermione told him, opening her eyes to look at him in the mirror. He gazed back at her with sorrowful green eyes.

"You keep saying that," he reminded her. "But if I had listened to you in the first place…none of this would have happened. Sirius would still be alive…you would have never been attacked."

"We both listened to Kreacher, we both believed him when he said that Sirius had been kidnapped. There was no reason to doubt him," Hermione reminded him. "I don't blame you, Harry and I don't want you blaming yourself."

"Too late," he said. Hermione sighed, internally blaming the Dursleys for their mistreatment of Harry. She had already dealt with them, painfully. They had been the first people she had gone for.

Harry had never told her much of his childhood but she had picked up bits and pieces over the year before telling her mother who told her that she suspected Harry had been abused. Hermione had gone to Madam Pomfrey who had given her a detailed report of scanning she had done on Harry over the years.

During the will reading, Harry had left nearly everything to her, making her his sole heir. The Goblins had explained everything to her regarding Dumbledore ignoring the wills in favour of keeping Harry with the Dursleys. That the blood wards would only protect Harry if there were mutual love. Harry had no love for his aunt and she had no love for him.

She had received his letters that he had left for her and read through them over the year she had gone missing. She learnt more of Harry then than she had in the five years of knowing him and it had broken her heart.

Petunia had screamed when Hermione had blasted her way into the house before she sent a silencing charm at the woman. The two men, who were extremely overweight, had tried to restrain her by force only to find themselves bound by ropes. They had called her a freak. They had hoped to bully her into letting them go but she was used to name-calling. She had dealt with it at her primary school and she had dealt with it at Hogwarts.

She had drawn out their torture each time they tried to insult her or Harry, something they never picked up on. Once she was finished with them, she had buried their bodies in the back yard before going around covering up what she had done. By the next morning, everyone had believed that the Dursleys had gone on a vacation and she knew it would be a long time before anyone would think to look in the back garden for bodies.

"Hey," Harry's voice broke her out of her thoughts and she looked up at him.

"Sorry, got lost in my thoughts." Harry grinned as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I can actually believe that." She swatted his chest and he chuckled.

"Harry," Harry looked down at her, "This wasn't your fault. It was mine. I underestimated him. I never once thought he could cast silently. I was more focused on you than I was on myself. I knew that we were probably walking into a trap but I still went because it was you. I would follow you to the end of the earth just to be with you."

"Why?" he whispered as he shook his head. "Why would anyone do that for me?"

"Because you are worth it," she promised him. "Your parents loved you, Sirius loved you, the Weasleys loves you, Remus loves you and I love you."

Harry cupped her face and pulled in her for a kiss. He had heard the word love before but none of them had been directed at him. His parents probably did but he couldn't remember them, only his mother's screams as she tried to protect him from Voldemort.

"I love you," he whispered to her and she smiled softly against his lips. She turned fully in his arms so she could press her upper body against his, her arms slipping around his waist and her hands resting on the warm skin of his back. Their times together were short and bittersweet. She had been trying to find ways to keep him around longer but so far had come up empty, leaving her frustrated.

But right now…it didn't matter. She had Harry with her and she was blissfully happy for a short time. She could very easily pretend she was a normal 7th year girl hiding out with her boyfriend. His hands smoothed down over her back, enjoying her bare skin before they rounded over her waist, resting there as they broke the kiss.

Their foreheads were pressed against each other, just savouring the moment they had with each other. Harry opened his eyes when he remembered something.

"I just have to know this," she opened her eyes, tilting her head, curious. "How did you get Kreacher to obey you?" Hermione grinned.

"It turned out that Sirius' brother was actually trying to bring down Voldemort, that's why he was killed. Not because he was a Death Eater who had gotten in over his head. I offered Kreacher a deal. He helps me to bring down Voldemort and the Death Eaters, He can keep any of Regulus' things and he gets to dispose the bodies as how he sees fit."

"Is it because Sirius had made me his heir and I passed it onto you via my will as well?" he asked and Hermione nodded.

Kreacher just wanted revenge for what happened to Regulus and he jumped at the chance. Plus, he really doesn't like Dumbledore and the rest of the Order." Harry chuckled.

"How is it going with Dobby?" he asked, curious to know how his little friend was doing.

"He's…less excited now. He's been brilliant in helping me and the twins out with trapping Death Eaters. I think it's mostly revenge for him." Harry sighed.

"Let him know…" he trailed off as he realised that no one else can know about him at the moment and he sighed sadly. Hermione nodded as she cupped his cheek, pressing her lips against his in a soft kiss.

"He knows," she promises him. Harry nodded before his head shifted to the side before he sighed and he looked at Hermione who understood. "Will you be back?" she asked and he gave her his smile, the one that would make her heart skip a beat.

"I can never be away from you," he promised before he faded away before her eyes.

TBC

Mind-blocks *glares at it* you are so evil


	8. Chapter 7: Know Your Enemy

~~~~~ Chapter 7: Know Your Enemy ~~~~~

Hermione hummed to herself, hunched over the table as she scribbled some notes. She was currently in a large room that had a table in the middle of it. The walls were pretty much covered in papers, maps and pictures. The maps had pins on it while some of the pictures had a red cross on them.

A closer look at the pictures revealed them to be pictures of Death Eaters. They looked like surveillance pictures. Hermione got up, holding a piece of parchment in her hand before she moved over to the wall and pinned it up.

She stood back, tapping her finger to her chin as she scanned the wall, looking for something when she heard a noise behind her and saw Kreacher standing there. He was dressed smartly in a black suit but there was still a slight look of manic in his eyes.

"Mistress, the twins are back," he bowed before straightening and gave her an evil smile. "They have a present for you. They said you would like it very much." Hermione smiled.

"Thank you, Kreacher," she told him. "You may continue with your duties."

"Yes Mistress," Kreacher bowed once more before he disappeared. Hermione turned back to her wall with a contented smile. So…the twins had managed to get their goal after all.

~_HxH_~

Hermione was sitting on her chair when the door opened to reveal Fred and George making their way into the room. She smiled when she spotted, them standing up when both of them came to a stop.

"My lady, we have a delivery for you," Fred bowed before he straightened, snapping his fingers. Dobby and Winky appeared, pulling a large toad like lady, bound and gagged, dressed in too much pink and a smile lit up Hermione's face when she recognised her 'present.'

"Oh boys, you always know how to please me," she told them affectionately, smiling. "Any trouble?" she asked.

"Nothing we couldn't handle, Mistress," George assured her as he reached over to the 'present' and straightened her up.

Delores Umbridge's eyes bulged out when she saw the 'Mistress' the twins had been talking about and she let out a string of muffled curses.

"Hello Delores," Hermione greeted sweetly. "It's nice to see you again" She walked over to Umbridge who glared at the young muggle-born witch. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" Umbridge glared harder as she remembered the last time they had met. Hermione had tricked her into going into the Forbidden Forest where she had been attacked by Centaurs.

"It's funny; she wouldn't quit talking when we captured her so we had to gag her. Now she doesn't want to talk," Fred said, amused. Hermione chuckled.

"Put her on the chair. We want her to be comfortable, don't we?" she said. The twins nodded as they hauled up their ex-teacher and deposited her ungracefully on the simple chair. With quick flicks of their wands, the ropes removed themselves around Umbridge body and wrapped themselves around each limb, tying Umbridge to the chair so she couldn't escape.

"Comfortable?" George asked as he made sure each knot was tight before he straightened up with an easy grin. Umbridge just snarled at him behind her gag.

"I bet you are wondering why the twins have brought you here before me," Hermione started before she remembered something. "Remove the gag," Hermione ordered. Fred yanked the gag down, not caring if he hurt the woman in the process. Once the gag was removed, Umbridge took her chance.

"You filthy mud-blood! How dare you send your goons to kidnap me!" she shrieked, her cheeks puffing up with anger before her head snapped sideways under the force of a backhand.

"Shut up," Fred hissed as Umbridge brought her head round to glare at the taller male. "You will listen to her."

"I am a pureblood. I do not need to listen to pathetic mud-blood whimpers. She is nothing compared to me," Umbridge informed the men snootily before she looked at Hermione. "And you are in deep trouble, my dear. Especially when I tell the Ministry that the 'Boy-who-lived' best friend happens to be kidnapping respectable Purebloods." Hermione snorted with amusement.

"Oh Delores, you never ceased to amuse me. Especially with you thinking that you are going to walk out of here to tell people about me." Hermione shook her head.

"You're wrong dear, you will be amusing me when I put you on trial," Umbridge warned her with a sneer.

"Oh, I know all about your little…trials," Hermione told her with a sly smile. "About trying to get Muggle-borns and having their souls sucked out because you deem them as 'false'…along with writing 'Mud-blood' on their arms." Umbridge paled slightly. She didn't think people had caught on it that quickly.

"Then you'll know what I will do to you when you finally let me go," Umbridge snarled. Hermione laughed; a cold chilling laugh that sent shivers down Umbridge's spine before she paled even more when she saw Hermione pick up a wicked looking dagger and caress Umbridge's cheek with the tip of the blade.

"Now, whoever said that I was going to let you go?" Hermione asked. Umbridge's eyes bulged. "Have you figured it out yet? I'm getting terribly disappointed that none of the people that works for the Ministry seem to have any brain cells left due to the power they receive."

"How dare you insult us?" she spat at Hermione. "We are the only thing that is keeping this world together!"

"You are beginning to bore me," Hermione straightened, walking away from Umbridge. "I have given you many hints but none of you have picked up on it. I'm beginning to feel neglected." Umbridge's face contorted to one of confusion.

"What are you babbling about, you stupid mud-blood?" she snapped. Hermione scoffed, shaking her head.

"She's the Black Rose," George informed Umbridge, proudly. Umbridge stared at him, aghast before she started squirming in her seat.

"A mere mud-blood is killing purebloods and you're pleased with that?" she shrieked. "She is a muggle-born. They are unworthy of our blood and magic. All of them should be killed, or at least kissed for stealing our magic!" Fred snorted.

"You can't push that garbage here. You're just pissed that muggle-borns and half-blood are proving to be more powerful than Pureblood. Maybe if the Pureblood would quit interbreeding, they wouldn't lose their magic," Fred informed her with a hard glare. Umbridge just hissed at him.

"Fred is right," Hermione pointed out. "The Pureblood believe that the only way to keep their magic pure is by intermarrying. If you had bothered to look at the Muggle History, our ancestors used to do the same and as a result, families died out. Your magic is dying because you believe in keeping it within the family."

"It's because of you mud-bloods! You are stealing our magic, turning respectable purebloods in to squibs!" she screeched. Hermione rubbed her forehead.

"I think she's gone delusional," Hermione told the boys, who nodded in agreement. They knew that some purebloods had problems with muggle-borns but they had never heard of them believing that muggle-borns were stealing magic. "No matter. I didn't ask the boys to bring you here because of this old argument. No, I have something else more important in mind."

"What did I ever to do you?" Umbridge spat out.

"Other than threaten me and treat me like dirt because I'm a muggle-born?" Hermione asked.

"I'm a pureblood. I am superior to you," Umbridge reminded her scathingly. Hermione gave her a one shoulder shrug.

"Because you tortured Harry…and you gave Bellatrix the address," Hermione told her. Umbridge paled as the twins' glares harden. "Oh, sorry…was that a secret?" she asked before she shrugged. "Imagine my surprise when Bella told me that you were the one to give it up. I honestly had expected you to give her my address, but I guess I underestimated your hate for Harry."

"He was nothing but a lying attention seeking brat," Umbridge spat. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Are you still pushing that? Especially when everyone knows Voldemort is back?" she asked before she shook her head. "Wow, I guess you really do lose your brain cells when you gain power." She snorted. "It would explain why Voldemort kept trying to kill Harry despite Harry beating him." The twins sniggered with amusement.

"You dare insult the Ministry and the Dark Lord?" she snapped. "You will meet your end and I promise you, I will be the one to deliver the blow."

"You are still under the impression that I am going to let you go," Hermione sighed in annoyance. "Do you all have short term memory?"

Umbridge was about to speak when there was a crack and they all turned to see Dobby was standing in the middle of the room with an evil grin on his face, his hands rubbing together with glee. Umbridge shuddered at the sight. No house-elf should ever look that evil…or happy.

"Mistress, Dobby has found bad man," Dobby cackled with glee. The twins stood up and moved over to Dobby while Hermione smiled fondly at the little creature.

"Good job, Dobby. Take the twins with you. Remember, I want him alive enough to talk," she warned them. They nodded before Dobby took their hands and disappeared with a crack. "Ah, isn't house-elves wonderful?" she asked as she turned to face Umbridge. "They are amazing creatures; they can enter any home and even apparate in and out of Hogwarts." Umbridge's face grew pale as she began to realise the implications of Hermione having house-elves at her command.

"That's how…" she trailed off and Hermione grinned.

"Yes, Dobby and Kreacher have been excellent spies. They have been tasked with watching many Death Eaters so we can exploit their weakness and hit them hard. It's ironic. All of you pureblood believe that house-elves are nothing more than help. When you think about it, they could very easily help to take over the world."

"You want to…" Umbridge gasped but Hermione shook her head.

"Oh no, I have no desire to take over the Wizarding World." Umbridge sighed with relief only to freeze up. "There wouldn't be anyone left if I did." She chuckled at her own joke.

"What do you want with me?" Umbridge asked.

"Ah, your punishment," Hermione laughed as she remembered something. "When I told the twins what your punishment was, they were very disappointed. They had hoped it would be more…inventive. But I think it suits you perfectly."

Hermione brought out her wand and waved it, muttering a spell under her breath. Umbridge's hands were unbound from behind and her arms were brought to the front, her left hand tied down with her right hand free. Hermione walked over to Umbridge with a quill and parchments which she placed on the school table that appeared out of nowhere and slipped the quill into her hand.

Umbridge paled when she recognised the quill and looked at Hermione, stubborn. She wasn't going to let the bitch break her.

"Write 'I love Muggle-borns' 100 times," Hermione ordered. "Let's see if you can do what Harry did and keep your mouth shut. If you can't…you will write an additional 10 lines." Umbridge snarled only to back down when Hermione brought the dagger down once more, pressing hard into the juncture of her neck. "Write."

Umbridge started writing, determined to make sure that she didn't give the mudblood bitch the satisfaction of any pain. She winced as the quill cut into her hand, using her blood as ink as she wrote 'I love Muggle-borns' over and over.

Unknown to her, each time she let out a small whimper or a hiss, a chalk was marking up a tally of each time she expressed pain. Hermione continued to play with her dagger, watching the scene. She felt satisfaction that she was finally giving Umbridge what she deserved.

Umbridge put down the blood quill with a small hiss of triumph, thinking she had made it but Hermione was quick to dash that hope as she cleared her throat, making Umbridge look at her.

"Uh huh," Hermione chuckled as she tapped the board and Umbridge saw tally marks on the board and paled as the implications dawned on her. "You failed, 400 hundred lines added." She gestured to the paper. "Write." Umbridge stubbornly refused to pick up the quill when Hermione stood up, the digger glinting in the light and Umbridge picked up the quill, anything to prevent the bitch from using the weapon on her.

By the time she was finished, Umbridge was pale, shivering and whimpering as she dropped the blood quill and held her hand close to her chest. She didn't understand how Harry could have written his lines without showing pain. She had tried so hard to break him but she had failed yet this mudblood bitch had broken her!

Hermione could tell where Umbridge's thoughts had gone to as she sauntered over to the desk, picking up the parchments filled with Umbridge's blood before she scattered them on the floor and flicked the quill off to the side.

"Do you want me to tell you Harry's secret?" Hermione asked as she leaned down so they were eye-level. "He's been abused since he was dropped off on the doorsteps of the Dursleys. Add in the abuse he got each year he came to Hogwarts, you have to admit that Harry did a very good job of tolerating the pain." Umbridge's eyes widen and Hermione chuckled. "Yes, a far cry from the pampered life everyone thought Harry had. He was treated worse than a house-elf. It's a wonder he didn't turn dark." Hermione straightened.

"He should have been drowned when he a babe," Umbridge muttered under her breath only to gasp when Hermione pressed the tip of her dagger under her chin, forcing Umbridge to lift her face. Umbridge had to blanch when she saw the pure fury on Hermione's face.

"Harry Potter was more human than you all put together. He saved the Wizarding World when he was one year old at the cost of his parents; he suffered abuse at the hands of his pathetic excuse of relatives. He nearly died in his first, second and fourth year at the hands of Voldemort. He nearly died due to Dementors in his third year and would have been killed by them during the summer if he hadn't known the spell to drive them off," Hermione listed. "None of you gave a damn when it came to Harry and as a result, you have me gunning for you blood. Think about it." Hermione yanked the danger away.

"You will burn in hell," Umbridge snarled and Hermione laughed.

"Only if I don't keep up my end of the bargain," Hermione waved it off. "You see, while I was away, I learnt a lot of things. You'd be surprised at how willing people are to teach certain things when you appeal to them correctly. Add in the fact I told them that I was using it against the Pureblood of the Wizarding World, they were practically falling over their feet to assist me."

"Who would dare help you?" she demanded. Hermione chuckled.

"Oh, you know her," Hermione bowed down so her mouth was near Umbridge's ear and whispered a name. Umbridge's paled even further as her mouth opened as her breath came fast.

"She's…she's dead!" Umbridge stammered.

"Oh no, she's very much alive. You see, the Ministry couldn't condemn her to death as she hadn't actually used the magic against them," Hermione explained. "It's funny…isn't it? How the ministry are actually willing to look the other way when muggle-borns and half-bloods are the ones being killed. Only when Pureblood started being killed, they take action."

"We are superior and powerful," Umbridge snarled.

"Funny, Tom Riddle is a half-blood yet he has all this power. Harry was pretty powerful himself and he was a half-blood. I'm a muggle-born yet I'm managing to outwit all of you pureblood," Hermione pointed out. "She was a muggle-born too and the Wizarding World feared her."

"She should have been killed!" Umbridge shouted, anger bubbling through her veins that her beloved Ministry had failed to kill someone she believed she should have died. Hermione shrugged.

"We all want something we can't have," Hermione told her before she snapped her fingers and Kreacher appeared with the familiar trolley filled with her favourite instruments when she was torturing. "My turn to have fun now." Umbridge paled as Kreacher whipped the cover off to reveal the deadly look instruments and reports of the dead bodies flashed through her mind.

"But you said…" Umbridge pleaded and Hermione grinned.

"That was your punishment…this…is my revenge." Umbridge just screamed in terror.

~_HxH_~

The next morning addition of the Daily Prophet and Quibbler had the headline 'Delores Umbridge killed by Black Rose!' along with a picture of the disfigured body underneath.

TBC

2 Stories request:

1) I remember this story that I was reading, it is Harry/Hermione (obviously) but it also had Ginny/Luna. Ron and Molly had potioned Ginny into lusting after boys because they wanted her to get together with Harry. It was later when Harry & Hermione removed the potions from Ginny that she remembered that she had been in a relationship with Luna. If anyone knows what this story is called, can you let me know? It's driving me nuts!

2) I am looking for any stories where the Granger adopt (legally or not) Harry as their own with Harry/Hermione romantic relationship. I am currently reading Muggle-dad stories and I would love to read more of where Hermione's parents have a central role to the story.

For anyone of them, you can either leave it in a review or a private message. I hope you can help me out!


	9. Chapter 8: Take a Bow

A/N: Thanks to all the requests you have made – I gathered a whole bunch of stories to read. For the story that I was trying to remember, it is 'The Serpent Court' by whitetigerwolf. Thanks to the Anonymous reviewer who left a hint about the title and jetsamsrule31 who figured it out.

~~~ Chapter 8: Take a Bow ~~~

Lightning and thunder crashed outside. The house was dark with candles placed sparsely placed around the house. High heels clicked as someone made their way through the house. They turned a corner and long curly hair swung with the movements as they walked up the stairs.

Passing a candle revealed her to be Hermione. She was on a mission. It was time. She made her way into the barely lit room. The only light was coming from the candles placed in the corners. There was a lone chair in the middle of the bed with simple mattress off to the side. On the mattress was a broken woman. Bruises was scattered upon her body and her clothes were even more ruined than the last time.

"Hello Bellatrix," Hermione greeted. Bellatrix tried to glare at Hermione but it was hard to do when she was starving, dehydrated and been tortured for Merlin knows how long. Hermione reached over, grabbing Bellatrix's arm pulling her up and dragged her over to the chair.

She shoved Bellatrix onto the chair. Bellatrix just sagged against the chair, unable to do anything else. She felt so weak, so helpless that it almost finished whatever sanity she had left but she prevailed. The muggle-born hadn't killed her yet, which meant she had plans for her.

"How are we feeling today?" Hermione asked. Bellatrix was getting tired of all the games they were playing.

"Why don't you just kill me," Bellatrix spat out. A cold smile crossed Hermione's face.

"Because I want to know one last thing," she grabbed what was left of Bellatrix's hair and pulled on it, hard. Bellatrix had no choice but to tilt her head back in a bid to save her from pain. "Tell me, does your precious dark lord know you're part of the gang who killed Harry?" Fear entered Bellatrix's eyes and Hermione's smile brightened. "Excellent. That just makes my plan for you far more interesting." She let go of Bellatrix's hair and stood back.

"Plan?" she asked. Hermione nodded.

"Oh yes," she smiled. Bellatrix shook her head, confused.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. "Potter is dead; there is no hope for you pathetic mud-bloods. Why do you keep going?" Bellatrix just couldn't understand it. Potter was dead, they killed him and by doing that, they killed any hope people could have. Granger still had something to lose, her parents.

Bellatrix held her breath when she realised what she had been missing. No-one knew that Hermione was the Black Rose. No-one knew who was holding Bellatrix hostage. Any Death Eaters Hermione managed to get her hands on were tortured and killed.

She could have laughed. Hermione Granger, a muggle-born, was doing something what the Ministry and the Order couldn't do. She was systematically wiping them out. And Bellatrix felt something she hadn't felt in a while…pride. It was strange to be amazed by a muggle-born. All those years, they had believed that Purebloods were superior. They came from pure magical parents; they were stronger, powerful, and smarter.

But when Lily Evans entered Hogwarts, things began to change. She was smart, she was good at charms and potions to the point the teachers would consider her as successors. That began to tilt everything they knew in to chaos and they lashed out, attacking muggle-borns and half-blood for what seemed like an insult to them.

That all stopped on that fateful night when Harry Potter, a half-blood, had managed to defeat Voldemort, the most feared man on Earth. But for some reason, it hadn't changed anyone's views. They still believed that Pureblood was still more powerful than a Muggle-born or a Half-blood.

When Harry Potter and Hermione Granger entered Hogwarts, things slowly began to change as she heard things while stuck in Azkaban. Harry had shown to be powerful in his magic despite being a half-blood. Hermione had shown to be smarter despite being a muggle-born.

She remembered when she had been broken out of Azkaban, they all had hid out at the Malfoy's Manor, Lucius had complained about his son's dismal marks. That Hermione Granger had gotten high marks, higher than any of the pureblood that had entered Hogwarts…and Harry Potter wasn't that far behind her, impressing his examiners with his powerful spells. She could almost laugh…the two of them…they represented the best of Slytherin…far better than her Dark Lord could.

Even when she had been torturing Harry, he hadn't broken under the pressure. He screamed when the pain was overwhelming but he didn't break…he didn't tell them anything of the Order or the prophecy. So they tortured him about his friends and hit a sore point…Hermione.

Once that had been pressed, he lashed out with everything he had, ensuring them that he would kill them if they dared to touch her. They had just laughed and killed him, silencing him for good. They had made plans to go after Hermione but that had been taken out of their hands when their Dark Lord had learned of Potter's death. He had ordered them to back off everything they were doing until they had an idea of who had killed Potter.

Shortly after that, Granger had disappeared underground and none of the Death Eaters could find her…until she came back the following year and people started dying.

But she didn't understand everything. Torturing and killing the people killed Harry that she understood but going after every single Death Eater...Hermione seemed to understand where her thoughts had gone to.

"It is strange, isn't it? How people don't seem to realise that one action can create waves. Big enough to envelope everything you knew." Hermione shook her head before she reached over and grabbed Bellatrix's hair, tilting her head back so their eyes locked together.

"When you sent me that sphere of you torturing and killing Harry, I lost something very important."

"Oh, your precious half blood bastard," Bellatrix simpered before wincing when Hermione's grip tightened on her hair.

"And his baby," she hissed out. Bellatrix's eyes widened in shock as she gaped at the muggle-born witch before her. "Yeah, I didn't know I was pregnant either until my parents saw me bleeding and took me to the hospital. There I found out that I had been pregnant. The shock of watching the sphere caused me to lose our baby…my last link to Harry."

"But…" Bellatrix started, confused. All of their sources had said Harry and Hermione weren't in a relationship.

"One night…we spent one night together that resulted in our baby being conceived. Funny thing, it was shortly after we lost Sirius and I was released from the Hospital Wing. One night, our baby was conceived…until you and a bunch of egoistical bastards couldn't handle the fact that Harry and a bunch of fifth and fourth years managed to best you. You caused me to lose two of the best things in my life."

Bellatrix just stared at her; she was beginning to see how they had all pushed Hermione slowly onto the path she was now walking.

"Why…why are you doing this?" Bellatrix begged. Hermione smiled almost cruelly.

"Because Harry made me promise…and you took him away from me." Bellatrix stared at her. "Now, it's time for me to be finished with you. My plans have been set in motion and you are going to be the message."

Bellatrix frowned, confused. Just what was she going to do? A table filled with numerous of vials, filled with different coloured liquid appeared. Hermione smiled wickedly. "Oh, one more thing," Hermione lifted up a vial of blue liquid and walked over to Bellatrix. "I can't have you giving me away." She grabbed Bellatrix by the cheeks and forced her mouth open before pouring the liquid down her throat. Hermione closed her mouth and tilted her head back so Bellatrix had no choice but to swallow. Once she did, she let out an agonised scream.

Her hands came up to her head, clutching it as the skin bubbled. Her brain felt like it was on fire. Soon the pain slowed down and Bellatrix slumped against the chair, breathing heavily as sweat dripped down from her face. She looked around only to see a partially shadowed person in front of her.

Hermione stood in the darkness, her hood covering her face. Bellatrix stared at her in confusion.

"Who…who are you?" she asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Give Voldemort my best," she threw something at Bellatrix and watched as she disappeared with a small pop. Hermione stood there for a moment before she nodded, mostly to herself and left the house altogether. Dobby and Winky appeared to clean up the place.

~_HxH_~

Voldemort lifted his head when he felt something breach his wards and there was pop then a heavy thud as he stared at the broken body in front of him. Bellatrix Lestrange was back.

"Bella…" he asked. Bella lifted her head, her dark eyes scanning the area around her fearfully before she spotted him. He was shaken to see the pure relief in her eyes. He had never seen that look before.

"M…master," she croaked out.

"Bella," he signalled to his other Death Eaters and they bowed before leaving the room, intending to get Snape. Voldemort watched as Bellatrix flinched with each footstep. He stood up and moved over to her, eyeing her curiously. She was battered and bruised. Her clothes had blood on them but he could not see any cuts.

"Bella…" he knelt down next to her, shaken by the way she grabbed his robes.

"I tried master…I tried…but she was…" Bella broke down crying, letting go of his robes and clutching her head. "I don't want to remember!" she screamed.

The door opened and Voldemort stood up to see Snape hurrying into the room. He knelt down beside Bellatrix, waving his wand before he looked up at his master.

"I shall take her into another room. It will take me time before I can get a full diagnosis of what had happened to her," he explained. Voldemort gave him a short nod and watched as Snape called some of the men over. They were about to touch her when Bellatrix shrank back from their hands before screaming when they tried to use their wands on her.

Snape forced a potion, which he had tucked away in his robes, into Bellatrix's mouth. With a sigh, Bellatrix's eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she slumped sideways. The men carefully picked up Bellatrix and carried her away.

Voldemort watched as they left the room when there was a clinking sound. Turning his eyes, he saw something gold on the floor near his feet. He bent down and lifted the small gold sphere, frowning when he saw '**watch me**' note attached to it.

~_HxH_~

Snape examined Bellatrix, shaken by the scanning he had received. She had been badly tortured during the 6 months she had been gone. She had suffered broken bones, scarring from whipping, hair loss from where it had been pulled out. She had suffered mental and emotional trauma that he feared that she would never be the same again. What she had gone through, it was enough to put the fear into him.

Bellatrix slowly awoke and fear gripped her as she looked around the room before she spotted the Potion Master next to her.

"Snape…" she grabbed his sleeve when he passed his wand over her and he looked down at her. "Where is she?" she asked. Snape frowned, confused.

"Where is who?" he asked.

"The torturer…she tortured me, she made me tell her things I didn't want to tell her," Bellatrix gasped as she looked around the room as if she feared the person was in the room with them, taunting her. "I didn't want to tell her."

"Bella, you are safe," he placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back onto the bed as he tried to comfort her. Bellatrix shook her head.

"We're not safe…not while she's still around. She killed many of us…she's coming for the rest of us!" she screamed the last part as she tried to pull herself away from Snape. Snape fought her, trying to get to her to relax. He was terrified. Bellatrix was terrifying in her own way, people feared the day she would come to their door. For her to be terrified, it meant that there was someone out there more dangerous than she was…it was enough to make Snape want to run and hide.

~_HxH_~

Voldemort made his way into the main room and stood just before his chair.

"Where is Bella?" he asked.

"Snape is still attending to her, my lord," one of the hooded men told him. Voldemort's hands tightened.

"My lord?" another hooded man asked.

"Bring Bella to me," he ordered. The man bowed before leaving the room as Voldemort sat down on his chair.

The man hurried into the medical room to see Bellatrix was sitting up on the bed with Snape sorting through the potions. Snape looked up when he heard the door opening.

"Yes?" he asked.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see Bellatrix," he informed them. They nodded as Snape moved over to Bellatrix and helped her up. It was a slow trek as Bellatrix was severely weakened but they managed to make their way into the main room.

Snape helped Bellatrix onto the ground before he knelt before Voldemort.

"My lord, she had been tortured. I fear that she would never be useful to you again," Snape explained. "It seems that her fear of the Black Rose is crippling her."

"Does she know who the Black Rose is?" he asked and Snape shook his head.

"She claims the face is blurred. I have checked her mind for myself and I agree with her. This person had used a strange version of oblivation. She remembers everything she had suffered at the hands of Black Rose but not the person."

"But she still has all of her memories?" Voldemort asked. Snape frowned before he nodded. Bellatrix looked up at her master, wondering why he wasn't concerned about her possibly giving up information or finding the person who had done this to her. Voldemort saw the look on her face.

"Master?" she asked.

"When you were carried away, something fell to the ground," Voldemort stood up. He showed Bellatrix the small gold sphere and Bellatrix paled as she recognised it. "Imagine my surprise when I recognised the people who killed Harry Potter!" There was a collective gasp from the Death Eaters.

"Master…" Bellatrix pleaded.

"The boy was mine to kill!" Voldemort roared, beyond furious. "You have no idea what you have done!" He raised his wand and uttered the killing curse, the green spell shooting across the room and hitting Bellatrix across the chest. Bellatrix slumped to the ground, instantly dead.

Everyone in the room stared at the dead Bellatrix in a stunned shock, Snape more so. Bellatrix was the one to kill Potter?

"Get her body out of my sight!" Voldemort snarled, snapping his minions back into action and they hurried to do his bidding, not wanting to risk him turning his wrath on them. Voldemort sat down on the chair and slammed his fist into the armrest. This changes everything.

~_HxH_~

"Bellatrix Lestrange is dead," Snape reported the moment he stepped into the meeting room of Grimmauld place. Dumbledore frowned. Snape had contacted Dumbledore and Dumbledore had rallied everyone in the order so they could hear with Snape had to say.

"I thought you said Bellatrix had been kidnapped," Dumbledore said and Snape nodded as he sat down.

"She had been. She arrived back this afternoon via a portkey. She had been badly tortured, starved and dehydrated. Whoever it was that took her didn't care for her very much. The Dark Lord ordered me to help her. He came back an hour later furious and killed her on the spot. It turned out that Bellatrix had been one of the people who tortured and killed Potter. The reason he knew was because the person who sent Bellatrix back had also sent something else. We never saw what it was." Snape finished.

Hushed murmured started up as Dumbledore frowned.

"From Tom's reaction, I gather he had not authorised the attack on Harry, then," Dumbledore mused and Snape nodded.

"In fact, the Dark Lord told Bellatrix that Harry had been his to kill and that she didn't know what she had done," Snape explained.

"Who would know?" Moody spoke up, frowning as he did, "Potter is dead and the only people who knew who killed him was the Death Eaters. It hardly seem like they would go and pick each other off over the 'Boy-Who-Lived'."

"Was it mentioned who else was part of the gang?" Dumbledore asked Snape, who shook his head. "Hm, then my guess is that they are already dead. Otherwise Tom would have either killed them on the spot or called them back to punish them." Moody scoffed.

"Well, that's a bit of a body count to go through considering death eaters are piling up every week." He took a sip from his flask.

"You think it's the 'Black Rose' don't you," McGonagall asked Dumbledore, who nodded.

"It seems like it…Bellatrix was held for six months, so it is a possibility that they tortured her to gain the information they wanted and killed off the other members," he put forward his theory.

"But how would they know?" Arthur spoke up. "From what Snape said, You-Know-Who didn't know who killed Harry. How could this 'Black Rose' possibly know?"

"That…is the puzzle," Dumbledore agreed.

"There is something else," Snape spoke up and they looked at him. "Bellatrix remembered everything she suffered…but not the person. I checked her mind for myself…it was strange. The person was blurry. It was like a strange version of oblivation. Whoever it was…they knew that we would check her mind."

"That is impossible," Molly huffed out. "There is no such spell or potion that would do that."

"Then it is possible that they found some way of removing themselves from Bellatrix's memory," Dumbledore said. Snape shook his head.

"They didn't remove themselves from her memories, they deliberately blurred themselves. There is no way to tell who it is."

The Order fell into an unsettled silence. They were no closer to catching the Black Rose than they were before.

~_HxH_~

"You, lass, are the best student I have ever taught in my life," Moody praised as he entered a living room. Hermione Granger stood in front of the fire. Above the mantel place was a portrait of the Potters. Lily and James Potter was smiling brightly at the few months old Harry Potter who was cradled in his mother's arms.

Hermione had found this place during her time away. She had searched every Potters' home, and Blacks' home, for any books she could use. The house she was currently in was the house that the Potters had been living in before they had to hide.

"Thank you," Hermione looked at Moody over her shoulder. "I had a good teacher." Moody smirked as he moved closer to the chair that looked inviting.

"So, that was your plan the entire time," Moody slumped into the comfortable chair as Hermione picked up the tumbler glass and the large bottle of whisky before moving over to where Moody was sitting and placed them on the table next to him.

"She took Harry away from me…so I took Voldemort away from her," Hermione replied as she moved over to the other seat across from him.

"I'm not complaining, Lass," Moody assured her, taking the crystal and filling up the tumbler with the rich alcohol. "But you are close to giving yourself away."

"Don't worry," Hermione spoke up from her spot in the other chair. Her feet were tucked under her and she was gazing into the fire. "They won't know it's me until I'm good and ready to let them know."

"Tell me…just how did you manage to blur yourself?" he asked. Hermione chuckled.

"As you know, there are a lot of potions that had been buried thanks to the Ministry's fear of them. A majority of them are found in the Blacks' books because they were pretty much originated from them. The others were from the other teachers who taught me. They knew better than to leave books lying around." Moody nodded. He was the one to find the potion that she had used on Lucius Malfoy. "Well, one of them was used before the oblivation spell came out. A oblivation spell is used to wipe memories out…the potion…it allows you to remember what you went through…but not the person who was there."

"Ah, so it was more likely used when people were raped," Moody said and Hermione nodded.

"Also whenever people were having affairs, they would wipe the person to protect them from the scandal or if young lovers who were forbidden to be together were caught."

"Fascinating," Moody murmured.

"With the spell, it can be easy to reverse it. The Ministry doesn't really like permanent spells and potions. But this potion, it can't be reversed…not unless you wish to turn the person into a vegetable and even so, there is no guarantee that you will get the identity."

"How is Neville doing?" He asked.

"I sent him a letter after I sent Bellatrix away. He just sent me a note saying 'thank you'. He will not tell his Grandmother until after I have finished," Hermione told him. Moody nodded.

"Malfoy?" he asked. Hermione sighed.

"Mostly relieved," she admitted. "His father wasn't much of a father but he was still the only father he had so, mixed feelings. But he knows Luna is now safe so he's not going to overthink it."

"And the twins?" he asked. Hermione chuckled.

"Having the time of their lives," she admitted. "The order had always treated them like they were trouble-makers, not worth the attention. But I can see the geniuses in their pranks and giving them free range on the Death Eaters is great motivation for them."

"I never did understand why the Order refused to allow them access. The things they think up, they would be perfect for the Order to capture Death Eaters…but they refused."

"I think it's mostly because of Molly. She is determined to keep her children, children. Why do you think Ron has problems with jealously?" Hermione asked. Moody just sighed.

"What is your next plan?" Moody asked.

"I have a head to send," Hermione told him and Moody chuckled, taking a sip of his drink. Both of them fell into a comfortable silence. The war was going to heat up…they knew that…it was just a matter of time of what side people were going to choose.

~_HxH_~

Hermione made her way into her bedroom at Hogwarts. She changed into her before slipping into her bed, resting her head on her pillow and she smiled softly.

"We are very close," Hermione whispered and arms slid over her waist, pulling her back into a hard chest.

"Just sleep," he whispered, kissing her shoulder. "I will be here in the morning." Hermione vaguely wondered why he didn't seem enthusiastic about their impending reward but she was so tired, she let it go…for the night.

Harry just kissed the side of her head before he buried his face into her neck. He didn't want to face reality…not yet.

TBC

There we are…Bellatrix done and dusted. And you now know what Harry/Hermione's relationship was before that fateful summer…and I left a semi-cliffhanger *RUNS*


	10. Chapter 9: Ghost of You

**A/N**: Sorry for being late to post this. The chapter somehow disappeared from my folders. I'm still not sure what happened to it because I didn't delete it. Thankfully I still remember what I had written so it didn't take long for me to rewrite it.

Chapter 9: Ghost of You

"Is mistress pleased?" Dobby asked, wringing his ears as he waited to hear from Hermione. Hermione smiled as she knelt down to his level and embraced the elf in a hug.

"I am very pleased, Dobby. You have done a good job," she assured him before she pulled away from him. "Now go and take the day off with Winky. I will call you if I need you." Dobby nodded, bowing then he disappeared. Hermione turned back to face the cage.

Within the cage was a pudgy man trembling as he stared at the young witch before him. Hermione smiled as she wrapped her hands the bars. There were many charms on the cage preventing the man within from escaping or changing his form. She wasn't going to lose him this time.

"Hello Peter," she greeted. Peter just trembled harder. He had known that the Black Rose would come for him; he just didn't know that it would have been her who was behind everything.

"What…what do you want?" He asked, his fear making his voice squeak. Hermione chuckled.

"Oh Peter, I am going to have so much fun with you," she told him. "I am going to teach you a lesson to why you should never betray your friends and their children." Peter whimpered. "The last time I saw you…you managed to escape." Her features harden. "But the last time Harry saw you, you were cutting his blood from him."

"My Master…" Peter started but Hermione waved her hand, cutting the trembling man off.

"Is nothing," she snapped. "You had friends who would have gladly laid down their lives for you and you betrayed them, for what? Jealously? Greed?" she shrugged. "I promise you this; you will be facing them again when I'm finished with you."

"You can't kill me," Peter tried to bluff. "That's not what the order does." Hermione shook her head sadly at the older man.

"I don't work with the Order. I do things my way," Hermione promised him. A clock chimed somewhere in the background and she looked at her watch then looked at Peter again. "I have to leave, but don't worry. I will be back to deal with you later."

"You're leaving?" he asked, hope betraying his thoughts. If she left, he would have the chance to escape, if possible. Hermione just giggled.

"Oh no, I'm sharing the fun. I have someone else to invite so you will just have to wait and see," Hermione promised him before she left, leaving him alone.

~_HxH_~

Cho Chang sighed to herself as she filed the folder into the cabinet and looked out of the window. Things had changed so much since she had left Hogwarts. It had been dangerous for Muggle-borns and Half-blood to go to Hogwarts but they prevailed but many of them had disappeared into the muggle world as soon as they graduated.

She bowed her head slightly as she remembered getting the news that Harry had died during the summer after her sixth year. She had been devastated as she had briefly dated the young man. That was two people she had dated had died. She still hadn't recovered from losing Cedric the year before.

"Hello Cho," a feminine voice greeted behind her. With a gasp, Cho spun around with her wand coming up, pointing at the stranger who was partially shrouded in darkness. They also had their hood up, hiding their identity.

"Who are you?" Cho asked. The figure chuckled.

"You know me; after all, you did have problems with me being friends with your…ex-boyfriend…if he could actually be called that."

"Granger," she hissed. Hermione pulled the hood off, revealing her identity to Cho.

"It's nice to see you again, Cho."

"Why do you want?" Cho asked, not once lowering her wand. "You're supposed to be at Hogwarts."

"Am I not allowed to see an old friend?" Hermione asked as she ran her fingers over the table, caressing the papers still laid out. "Besides, the better question is…what do you want?"

"We're not friends," Cho snapped, pulling the papers out of Hermione's reach and started piling them up. She then frowned as she looked at Hermione, curious to what Hermione meant. Hermione chuckled.

"I have someone that I would like you to meet. I'm sure you will…love it."

"What are you talking about?" Cho was curious, Hermione was different from the last time they had seen each other.

"How would you like to get your hands on the man who killed Cedric?" Hermione asked. Cho froze as she stared at the young woman before her. Flashes of statements from the newspapers started up in her mind and she gasped. She had stopped reading the papers after Harry's death had been announced. They had lied about Harry so many times over the 4th and 5th year that she had a hard time trusting anything they said.

"You're the Black Rose," she said before shaking her head as a wry smile crossed her face. "Of course, you would be the Black Rose. After all, no-else has much of a reason to take down Death Eaters than you do. I can't believe I never saw it before." Hermione smiled.

"Don't worry. You're not alone in that. Many people, who find out that I'm the Black Rose, blame themselves for not figuring it out quickly," Hermione assured her.

"My guess is they are people you caught and killed," Cho muttered. Hermione shrugged.

"They all hurt Harry one way or another. I had to make it clear that I wasn't going to stand by and let that happen. He died because of them." Cho nodded, understanding where Hermione was coming from. She had felt the same after she lost Cedric. When Harry admitted that Cedric had died because he wasn't meant to be there, she had been furious. He had been killed just because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"You have the person who killed him?" Cho asked and Hermione nodded.

"He betrayed the Potters to Voldemort," Hermione informed Cho. "He was their secret keeper and he betrayed them. He owned a life debt to Harry yet he still betrayed him to Voldemort by cutting his blood out. I have him safely tucked away and I will not lose him, not this time." She looked at Cho. "And I thought you would want in on it. But before I take you to him, I have to extract an oath from you. I can't have this going back to Dumbledore or Voldemort. I'm not finished." Cho nodded.

"I'm in," she swore. "I'm not gonna talk to anyone about this. They let Cedric's murderer go free. If they had believed Harry in your third year, then he would have never been able to kill Cedric that night." Cho's features were hard as she clenched her fists.

Hermione reached out a hand. Cho placed her hand in hers and they both disappeared with a crack.

~_HxH_~

Peter had been trying to change into his rat form since Hermione had left with no success. He had even tried to break out of the chains that pinned his hands to the wall but he wasn't strong enough and he didn't have his wand on him. The elf that had found him and brought him to the Weasleys' Twins had snapped it, leaving him powerless.

The twins had tortured him themselves for a short time while asking him questions off a piece of paper. Whenever he answered it, one of them would write down on the paper before torturing him again.

They had finished and left him alone. He didn't know how long he had been in the room until the house-elf had shown up and brought him to his cell where he was introduced to the elf's mistress…Hermione Granger. He knew of Granger during his time as a rat under Ron's care. She had been the caring one, the one who had cared for Harry. He remembered Ron grumbling about Hermione being a nag and that she cared about Harry too much.

It was her cat that drove him from the boys' dormitory seeking shelter from the creature. When he had been revealed in the shrieking shack, he had tried appeal to Hermione's soft hearted nature but it had failed…until Potter had stepped between him and his other two best friends who were intent on killing him.

Now, that's all changed. Hermione Granger was no longer the soft hearted young girl she was then. She is now a cold hearted person who was going to have 'fun' with him because he betrayed Lily and James, because he had betrayed Harry.

Peter lifted his head when he heard a noise and saw Hermione at the bars with another woman beside her. He froze at the sight of Hermione's grin.

"Hello Peter, I have brought my friend with me," Hermione greeted as she gestured to the Chinese woman. Peter relaxed slightly when he didn't recognise the woman. He had thought Hermione would bring Remus. Hermione smirked when she saw Peter relaxing. "She is Cho Chang, the girlfriend Cedric Diggory, the man you killed in fourth year." Peter froze up once more as understanding dawned on him.

"I…I…" Peter stammered and Hermione nodded.

"Yes, you thought I would have brought Remus," she told him before shaking her head. "He has already lost Lily, James, Sirius and Harry. I will not subject him to seeing another friend, despite you betraying him, murdered. I will not do that to him."

"He's nothing like I imagined," Cho admitted as she moved closer to the cell, one hand curling around the bars. "I always thought he would be more…darker looking. More evil."

"No, he's just a weak pathetic man who couldn't stand up to Voldemort," Hermione told her. Cho shook her head.

"It's insulting to think someone like him could have killed Cedric. I know that he had taken Cedric by surprise, but still…" Hermione nodded.

"Death Eaters don't like to play fair. They know they wouldn't win if they play fair." Cho chuckled darkly as she turned to face Hermione.

"Which is why you like to even the playing field?" she asked, gesturing her head toward Peter. Hermione smiled darkly.

"If they had captured me, they'd make sure I was tied down. All I'm doing is the same," Hermione promised before both of them looked at Peter who was trembling harder at their looks. He was beginning to get what they were implying. What he would have done to them if the Death Eaters had been captured was going to be returned ten-fold. He would be lucky if he even came out of it with his sanity intact.

"Do you want to have him alone or shall we share the fun?" Hermione asked. Cho smiled as she looked at Hermione.

"Let's share the fun," she agreed and both girls' smiles turned feral as they looked at Peter, who promptly pissed himself.

~_HxH_~

An owl made its way into the Ministry was a large parcel clutched in its talons. Upon finding the person who it was meant to deliver the parcel to, it swooped down.

Rufus Scrimgeor was busy holding a Press conference to try and assure the public that they were doing everything they could to stop the 'Black Rose' from killing any more pureblood and catching Death Eaters. The public was beginning to think that the 'Black Rose' was doing a better job than the Ministry.

The owl swooped down onto the table where Scrimgeor's assistant sat, dropping the parcel off then flying away before anyone could cast a tracking charm on it. Curious, the assistant looked at the package only to see '**Urgent**' written across in bold red letters. Frowning, she used her wand to cast a cutting charm, slicing through the sealing tape and opened the package, removing the tissue before her hand grasped something hairy and waxy.

Dread curled up in her stomach as she slowly removed the object and screamed, throwing the object away before wiping her hands upon her clothes, trying to remove the blood the best she could.

The reporters all looked at her when they heard her scream before seeing the object flying through the air before it hit the wall and landed on the ground with a sickly thud. All cameras started flashing as they took pictures of the object.

The Aurors rushed forward to push them back only for half of them to gag at the sight and the other half to turn pale.

Peter Pettigrew's head slowly rocked back and forth from where it had landed. Bruises were shown on his face with blood slowly pooling from the severed neck. His eyes had been removed, leaving behind gaping holes. His tongue had also been removed. The terror was frozen on the man's face and everyone got the message.

~_HxH_~

In two different places, Dumbledore and Voldemort stared at the front page of the prophet, the latest edition that had been rushed out shortly after the reporter had returned with the news and pictures of Peter Pettigrew's head, with a pensive look. Peter had been revealed to the world, proving that he had faked his death and had been a Death Eater due to the severed arm that had also been sent.

Sirius Black had been declared innocent while Peter got his award revoked, although too late. It bothered them because the Black Rose had done something that Harry Potter hadn't been able to achieve. They had gotten Sirius Black cleared…and they had killed Peter in the process.

It made them wonder…just much more blood would be spilled before the Black Rose would be stopped?

TBC

**A/N**: Well, the 'bad man' has been revealed. I was never going to show the torture, we already know how sadistic Hermione can be and as Cho was also smart, we can be sure that she would be the same.

Before anyone goes off on a rant about how Remus should have been the one to help Hermione, I have something else in mind for him. Beside, Cho deserves some compensation for her boyfriend being killed by being in the wrong place at the wrong time. (I actually did like Cho in the books and I feel that she and Hermione could have been good friends if JK hadn't made her jealous of Hermione). And besides, who doesn't like to be tortured by two witches *whistles innocently*


	11. Chapter 10: You Are Not Alone

Chapter 10: You Are Not Alone

He came back to her the night before, much to her delight. They had made love until they were exhausted and fell asleep.

Harry awoke first, he blinked blearily. He was spooned up behind Hermione, his right arm slung over her waist, holding her close. He lifted his head to see Hermione was sleeping with a small smile on her face. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her right shoulder. She murmured his name happily before snuggling in further with a sigh.

Harry watched her for a moment longer before he slowly and carefully pulled away from her, making sure that he didn't wake her up. She needed her sleep, and he needed to think. He shifted so his back was facing her. His legs slid over the edge and he shifted the cover so it covered his lap and bowed his head.

He had to do this…it wasn't fair to her for him to keep doing this.

~_HxH_~

Hermione opened her eyes to see Harry was sitting with his back toward her. His legs were over the side of the bed and he was hunched over, looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulder.

"Harry?" she reached out, her hand sliding up his back, caressing the old scars of whipping marks he had received at the hands of his uncle. She sat up, pulling the sheets over her bare breasts. "Is everything okay?"

"I have to leave," he told her, not looking at her. Hermione frowned.

"Then why don't you?" she asked. He had left many times before but he had always come back.

"Because this time, I can't come back," he told her. Fear gripped at her heart. Her hand froze on his shoulder as she stared at the back of his head. "It's not fair of me to do this."

"Do what?" she choked out, her fear making it difficult for her to concentrate.

"I can't keep doing this. I can't keep coming back and pretending that everything is okay when it's not!" he burst out, his hands gripping the sheets tightly.

"I didn't think you were pretending," Hermione snapped and Harry sighed. "We are so close to our goal. Why are you suddenly scared?"

"Hermione," he turned around and grabbed her hand in his. "There is a chance that this might not work, and you need to be prepared for it. I should leave you; give you the chance to move on without me." He reached out and cupped her cheek. "You are beautiful and you are amazing. There are plenty of men out there who can be there for you, who can love you."

"But none of them are you," she whispered. "None of them will get me like you do. You understand me." Harry closed his eyes in pain. "I love you."

"And I love you," he assured her, opening his eyes to make her dark ones. "But I can't…I won't do this to you, Hermione. I won't stop you from living your life like you should just because I'm being selfish."

"You're not being selfish. I was the one who came up with the idea. You tried to talk me out of it in the beginning, remember?" he looked away. "I want to do this, Harry. We have already lost more than a year because of them. Please…don't back out now," she begged. She didn't want to lose him, not now, not when they were so near.

"What if it doesn't work out?" he challenged, looking at her. She held her breath. She hadn't thought about it, hadn't dared to. She didn't know what she would do if it didn't work out. She was staking everything she had. Harry seemed to realise that. "Please, Hermione," He moved closer, pressing their foreheads together. "Please move on if it doesn't work out. I can't bear to think of you mourning me for the rest of your life. Not when you still have plenty of time ahead of you. You can still find another love, have a family. Live."

"None of that means anything without you," she told him, pulling away from his embrace and turning her back to him. "I'm doing this for you, because you asked me to."

"And I see it tearing at you every night before you go to sleep," Harry countered, exasperated. He loved and admired her, but she could also drive him crazy with her stubbornness. Hermione stood up, wrapping the sheet around her body and moved away from the bed.

"I made the choice to go after them. I made the choice to torture them. I didn't have to, there was nothing saying that it had to involve torture, but I wanted to!" Hermione snapped before she spun around to see Harry was now standing at the other side of the bed, another sheet wrapped around his waist. "It's not as if you held a gun to my head and forced to me do it!"

"But it's still tearing you apart!" Harry snapped back, some of his anger slipping free. "You think I don't know about the nightmares? Even when I'm not with you, I can still hear you Hermione."

"But it will be worth it in the end!" she reminded him.

"Only if you do it in time," Harry countered her before sighing. "Hermione, we both know that there is a chance it won't work, but you refuse to accept the possibility. You've closed yourself off to it. What are you going to do if it doesn't work?"

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked, her left hand tightening into a fist. "Why do you want to believe that it won't work?"

"Because I want to know what you will do," he admitted. "All I have ever wanted for you is to be happy, to have a family, a career. I never wanted you to live in misery because I died." Hermione sighed.

"Harry, you were all I ever wanted," she shrugged her shoulders almost helplessly. "You're the one who made Hogwarts worth it. Without you, my life just seems so…empty."

"But you are still alive. You still have the chance to move on, to find someone else," he pleaded.

"But you are still here," she pressed on. "I can still touch you, hear you, and see you."

"But I'm not alive, Hermione. I can't give you a child. I can't marry you. I can only be with you for a short time and each time…my time grows shorter," he reminded her in a hard tone, trying his hardest to keep his emotions under control.

"I don't get where all this is coming from," she exclaimed. "You were fine…"

"It's because of the way I died!" Harry snapped. Hermione stopped and stared at him, startled by the change in his attitude. Not once since he came to visit her had he ever talked about his death. Harry sighed, running a hand through his black locks. "When I died, my soul tore itself to pieces. That is why I'm stuck in a limbo. Add in the promise we made…I find it very difficult to move on." Hermione opened her mouth but Harry shook his head. "Hermione, I have never feared death in my life. I always knew that my parents would be on the other side waiting for me. The promise prevented me from being able to move on."

"So you're blaming me?" she shouted. Harry shook his head but Hermione was on a roll. "We were fourteen and fifteen when we made that promise! You didn't have to keep it!"

"Hermione, you're my best friend! You wanted a promise and I made it. I wanted to keep the promise. We swore that we would always be there for each other, no matter what!" Harry reminded her. "I remembered the promise just before I died and its part of the reason why I'm still here."

Hermione looked away as Harry rounded the bed, moving closer to her as he tried to get her to understand what he was trying to say. He loved her enough to let her go, even though he hated the thought of her being with someone else, he knew it was best thing for them.

"Add in my promise…" he started.

"I agreed, and I'm keeping to it," she cut him off in a hard tone, glaring at him.

"Hermione, I was grieving for Sirius and I thought I had lost you too. You didn't have to…"

"And if I was the one who was dead, would you have walked away?" she challenged him. Harry bit back a growl as he looked off to the side, his hands clenching into fists at the thought of her dead body. "Exactly, you would be doing the same. This is our chance. He is vulnerable and everything tells me that it can work."

"You are getting to close to the edge, Hermione. I fear that you will go over that line if you continue down this path any longer," he looked at her. "There will be no coming back."

"I won't," she promised him. "I know my limits." He arched an eyebrow.

"I saw what you did to him," Harry told her. Hermione flinched before she looked away. "I have never seen you like that when I was still alive, Hermione. You didn't even act that way to Umbridge."

"He deserved it," she muttered out, bitterly and stubbornly.

"You killed him and brought him back to life, over and over again. In the end he was practically begging you! He even called you worse than Voldemort! You refused to kill him until you had brought him back from the dead again!" She swallowed hard.

"It was just the one time," she protested feebly. "I am nearly finished. There are just a few more parts I need and we can be together again."

"I don't want you going near that man," Harry snapped and she glared at him.

"He killed you along with Bellatrix. I want him dead," Hermione reminded him. "Beside, he's the one I need in order to get to Voldemort, and I will be damned if I let you stand in my way because you are scared."

"Hermione…he's…"

"What about him?" she asked. Harry shook his head. "Harry. I saw the sphere, there's nothing you can say…"

"He tortured me about you!" Harry interrupted. "You never heard it because he cast a silencing charm around us before they killed me. He told me that he would hunt you down, that he would torture you in every way imaginable, and he would ensure you would die screaming my name!" Hermione inhaled sharply. "I looked at him and swore that I would kill him, that I would tear him to pieces before he would touch you but he just laughed before he and Bellatrix cast the killing curse at me. The force of two killing curse ripped my soul apart!"

"Harry…" Hermione started.

"If we add in our promises, I can't move on." Hermione turned her face away. "I won't, not as long as you still hold onto me."

"I can't let go," she whispered. Harry nodded as he reached out, his hands caressing her arms.

"It's killing us, Hermione," he whispered. "I'm not alive but I'm not dead. I can't be with you all the time and it kills me not to be able to reach out and touch you. These brief moments are not enough. It's killing you because you are pushing yourself to the limit. You keep trying to find some way to keep me here longer when we both know it's not the right thing to do. It's not natural."

"To hell with natural," Hermione spat him. "There was nothing natural about your death. You were killed and I lost our baby." She bit her bottom lip and Harry sighed.

"You need to talk about it, Hermione. Even though you never knew you were pregnant, you still lost the baby."

"I don't want to," she whispered and Harry nodded.

"I don't want to talk about it either. It tears me to know that I gotten you pregnant and I didn't know it." She looked at him sharply and he shook his head, pressing a light kiss to her lips. "I don't regret that night. I could never. It's just…we didn't think it through, Hermione, and you fell pregnant as a result. You lost the baby and you never dealt with it. You just ran, looking for some way to avenge me…and our baby."

"I didn't know I was pregnant!" she shouted at him, tears in her eyes. "What kind of mother does that make me? I didn't know I was pregnant with our child and I lost it!"

"Hermione, it wasn't your fault. You were only a few weeks pregnant. You didn't have any symptoms," Harry reminded her as he pulled her into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his waist, holding onto him.

"It was our child," she told him tearfully. "For a short time I was having your baby…and I lost it at the same time I lost you." She shook her head as tears threatened to overwhelm her.

"And you're still in denial. You refuse to acknowledge the loss of our child…and me," he told her.

"I can't face it," she whispered. "I had you both for a short time and you were ripped away from me cruelly."

"And that is why I need to leave. I'm stopping you from moving on, from healing." He closed his eyes when he felt the familiar pulling. "I will always love you, never doubt that," Harry whispered before pressing a soft kiss to her lips and he faded from view, leaving Hermione alone with her emotions and thoughts.

Hermione gasped as her emotions overwhelmed her before she fell to the floor, her tears overtaking her before anger built up inside of her. She slammed her fist into the ground and looked up with hard eyes. She was going to do it. She was going to damn well make sure that she did what she had to do to ensure Harry would come back.

It was the only thing she had to keep her going and she couldn't lose faith…not when she was so close.

TBC

There you go; better indication of what is Harry and the promises. Is everyone happy now? *teasing smile*

Just to make it clear, Harry is dead to the Wizarding World. There was a will reading which doesn't activate unless Harry is dead. He is currently stuck in a limbo which allows him to interact with Hermione at certain points. He fades away but he can still see and hear her, he just can't go to her because he basically needs to 'recharge' before he can be seen again. Once he can be seen, he becomes temporally corporeal which allows him to make love to Hermione, have a shower and so on.

Looking for two fics! (I don't know if they are the same ones though)

I think Harry tells Hermione that Angelica, Katie and Alicia treated him as their dress-up doll for first year. I remember that Hermione thought it was funny and sweet.

Harry and Hermione are together and Ginny admits to Hermione that the girls have seen Harry naked/undressed through a peep hole in the Quidditch changing room thanks to Angelica (I think) charging them a gallon for it. Hermione is aghast because she's didn't know about it. Ginny tells her that Harry doesn't know because he would have quit on the spot. Hermione starts thinking about how she would get to see Harry naked because she was the only one who hadn't seen him. (I think the peeping started when Harry was in 1st year).

If anyone knows of these stories, please let me know. Any hints can be extremely helpful!


	12. Chapter 11: Too Little, Too Late

~~~ Chapter 11: Too Little, Too Late ~~~

"Are you sure about this?" Moody asked as he followed Hermione into the potion room. She nodded.

"It's time for them to know. Beside, I'm nearly finished," she told him. Moody nodded.

"Do you want me to contact Dumbledore?" he asked and Hermione shook her head.

"No, I don't want you to give yourself away just yet. I will need you to spy on them after I have told them truth. I need to know if they will try and stop me from completing my goal."

"If you wish," Moody muttered. "What about the twins?"

"They know that I am telling the Order but I will not be saying anything about the twins helping me. I will inform the Order who helped me to torture and kill some of the Death Eaters but nothing else. They will be protected."

"What about those who helped you?"

"They will be protected as well. Once I give the reasons, they will not be able to prosecute anyone. Besides, they won't want it getting out that I'm going around killing purebloods. It's not in their nature to do that." She came to a stop in front of the large bookcase filled with potions.

"What shall I do with the body?" Moody asked as he pointed to the sheet covered body lying on the table in the corner.

"Nothing," Hermione peered closely at the labels before she picked up the jar of dried herbs she needed. "I will deal with it when the time is right. Besides, I will need something from the body when I have Voldemort." Moody nodded.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" Hermione smiled as she picked up a piece of paper and handed it to him. Moody took it, scanned it before raising an eyebrow. He looked at her once more and nodded before he left the room.

Hermione turned back to her shelves and frowned. She had tried to contact Harry a few times over the last two weeks since she had seen him last but he had stayed stubborn, refusing to see her. She understood Harry better than anyone. He had always blamed himself for anything that went wrong and he was blaming himself for putting her in this position. She didn't know how she could make it clear to him that it was her choice; that she wanted to do this.

She sighed sadly. She hated the Dursleys so much that she wished she hadn't gone so far by killing them. She never meant to kill them, just torture them but unfortunately, they had been her first torture and she had been a bit…angry. They had managed to piss her off by insulting Harry that she lost her temper.

Hermione took a deep breath, thinking of calming thoughts as she fought to prevent her temper from rising. She couldn't lose her temper. They were dead and it was in the past. She needed to move on. Dwelling on it wasn't going to get her anywhere.

She thought back to her nights. She could swear that Harry was coming to her when she was sleeping. That she could feel his fingers caressing her cheek and hair, his lips brushing against her lips and forehead. The whispers of 'I love you' in her ears. But whenever she tried to wake up, there was something preventing her from doing so.

It frustrated her to a no end. All she wanted to do was grab Harry and kiss him until he forgot everything and allowed them to be together, to stop having doubts and to believe in himself for once. Hermione sighed, shaking herself.

This wasn't the time to linger on it. She had a meeting to get to and she needed to be sharp if she was going to make sure that Albus Dumbledore didn't get in her way.

~_HxH_~

Nearly everyone was assembled in the Dumbledore's office; he had it expanded so it would fit everyone. Everyone apart from Snape, that is. No one had been able to summon him for the last few days and Dumbledore was beginning to worry about the spy. He needed Snape nearby so he could monitor Voldemort's movements. Molly and Arthur were running a little late.

Hermione sat in a chair near in the middle of the room. She looked calm. She looked in control. It was strange for Dumbledore to see her like that. Ever since Harry's death, she had been detached, unresponsive to any of them. They had tried so much to get her out of her shell but she disappeared shortly after the funeral and they had despaired. They had truly believed they had lost her only for her to show up again, looking well and alive.

They had believed that by coming back and attending to Hogwarts, she was moving on from Harry's death, that she was healing. But she did the opposite; she removed herself from the student body. She wasn't sleeping in the girls' dormitory, the girls had reported to McGonagall, believing that they had let Hermione stay somewhere else.

The teachers had all reported that while she kept up her attendance in her class and essays, she didn't put her hand up in class anymore. Something that troubled Dumbledore greatly as Hermione had proven herself to be a skilled young woman who thrived on her education.

The door opened, interrupting Dumbledore's thoughts and he lifted his eyes to see Molly and Arthur hurrying in.

"Sorry we are late," Arthur apologised. Dumbledore dismissed it as the two of them moved over to their seats only for Molly to stop when she spotted Hermione sitting in a chair and her face turned red.

"What is she doing here?" Molly demanded as she looked at the Headmaster. "She shouldn't be involved!" Dumbledore sighed and opened his mouth only to be interrupted.

"I'm the one who asked for the meeting," Hermione informed the older woman. Molly spun around to face Hermione with shock on her face.

"Why would you do that, dear?" she asked.

"Please sit down, Mrs Weasley, and I will tell everyone," Hermione told her. Molly made to sit down only to stop when she spotted her two youngest children in the room and her anger came back.

"No! I will not have my children here," Molly informed Dumbledore with a hard glare.

"I asked for them to be here," Hermione cut in. "Please sit down or I will force you." Molly opened her mouth but Arthur placed his hand on her arm and tugged her down. Getting the hint, she sniffed huffily before sitting down next to her husband while glaring at Dumbledore for allowing her children to be there.

Dumbledore looked around to see if anyone else had any objections and saw none. He looked at Hermione and nodded.

"You can speak now, Miss Granger," he told her. Hermione nodded.

"It has come to my attention that you have been sending nearly half of your order on finding out who the 'Black Rose' is," Hermione told him. Dumbledore arched an eyebrow, wondering how she knew about it. "May I ask why?"

"What does this have to do with anything?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine," Hermione assured him.

"This is Order business, it has nothing to do with kids like yourself," Molly was unable to hold herself back.

"Mrs Weasley, I will not remind you again," Hermione looked at her. "Please refrain from speaking out when someone has not asked you anything. And for your information, I am 17 years old. An adult in your world." Molly huffed as she opened her mouth but once again, her husband squeezed her arm in warning. Satisfied that Molly wouldn't be interrupting again, she looked at Dumbledore, who sighed.

"I assume you have been reading the papers." Hermione nodded. "Then you can see our reasons." Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"They are killing Death Eaters. I would have thought you would have been…relieved." Hermione pointed out. "After all, it means justice has already been given out. There will be no need for a trial."

"Never-less, they are killing people," Dumbledore reminded. "They deserve a fair trial where they will receive the correct punishment for what they have done." Hermione nodded.

"And tell me, what will happen to those who claim they were under the imperius?" she crossed her legs as she waited for an answer. "Lucius Malfoy claimed he was under the imperius yet there was no evidence to back it up. He was never fed the truth potion nor did he give up his memories off the event."

"I assure you they will have to provide evidence," Dumbledore told her and Hermione smirked.

"Just like you could have assured Sirius getting a fair trial?" she asked. Dumbledore flinched lightly, just enough for Hermione to catch it. "Yes, I did my homework." Remus frowned as he looked between the two of them.

"Again, I will ask. Just what does our attention on finding the 'Black Rose' have to do with this meeting?" Dumbledore asked, carefully directing the conversation. Hermione leaned back in her chair.

"Because I am Black Rose," Hermione announced; her facial expression serious. They all stared at her before chuckling started, first from Dumbledore then to the rest of the Order with the exception of Moody, Remus, Tonks and Ginny, the latter staring at her with a pensive look.

Hermione just glared and crossed her arms as she waited for them to get their heads out of their asses. Ron was the first one to stop when he saw the seriousness on her face and knew that she was telling the truth.

"You're the one who had been killing everyone?" he demanded, startling everyone. The chuckling died as they looked at Hermione, realising that she hadn't been joking,

"Yes, and if you wish, I could provide you with the details on how I killed them," she promised them. They realised that she was deadly serious and the implication dawned on them.

"It was you the entire time?" Molly gasped as she slumped against the back of her chair.

"Yes," Hermione, finding it fascinating how everyone was reacting. It was one of the things that made her curious. How would people react to finding out that Hermione Jane Granger, the perfect bookworm student, was walking the dark side and killing off Death Eaters as she did.

"Why?" Dumbledore asked as he leaned forward, his fingers pressed against each other as he peered at her over his glasses.

"Why do you think?" Hermione asked him bitterly and he looked like he had bitten into a sour lemon.

"Do you really think Harry would be happy to know what you have done?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Before we broke up for the summer holidays, he made me promise," Hermione told him.

"Promised what?" he asked.

"If anything was to happen to one of us, we would use that to drive us on and bring down Voldemort in any way we could. You haven't done anything but put on a united front for the Public. I did what I had to do," Hermione informed him.

"All those people…" Dumbledore trailed off as Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"They joined Voldemort willingly. Make your excuses. I know better," she warned him. "I forced fed them the truth serum and I got everything on what they did and how they were initiated. Trust me when I say they felt no remorse for what they did."

"They could have seen the light, they could have redeemed themselves!" Dumbledore argued and Hermione sighed.

"I am not getting involved in a moral argument with you," Hermione informed him. "I did what I had to do."

"They are purebloods…" Dumbledore started but Hermione shook her head.

"Who are raping, torturing and murdering muggle-borns and half-bloods. Don't preach me to me about anything," Hermione snipped. "You divided your attention; you sent most of the Order on my tail when you could have been making sure that the Muggle world was protected. You didn't, thus I had to come forward."

"So, you're saying if we had spent more time protecting the Muggles and less time looking for you, you wouldn't have come forward?" McGonagall asked.

"I have more important things to be doing. This isn't one of them," Hermione assured the head of her house. Most of the Order looked scandalized, Ron just looked furious and Ginny looked thoughtful.

"Tell us, just how did you manage to get Bellatrix? It took a team of Aurors to take her down the first time," Arthur asked and Hermione smirked.

"It didn't take me long to get my hands on Bellatrix and she proved to be quite useful. She was part of Voldemort's inner circle thus she had a lot of information, which proved crucial to my plan." Remus frowned. "Let's just say, I had some smart people on my side that helped me."

"How did you know Bellatrix was one of the people who killed Harry?" Remus asked. Hermione's eyes took on a far-away gaze.

"They sent me a recording of what they did to him that night," Hermione told them. There was a collective sharp intake of breath. "I heard her laughing as she tortured him. She was the one to kill him too. When I received the recording, my body went into shock and I lost our baby."

"Baby?" exclaimed Ron, shocked. Ginny paled even further at the confession before she looked at Ron with a wary expression.

"Harry and I shared a night shortly after Sirius' death. We were both upset and naturally, we turned to each other for comfort. Unknown to us, I had conceived. Due to the shock and stress over what I saw, I miscarried. I didn't know I was pregnant until my parents took me to the hospital where I got the news." Her features darkened. "Do you know what that did to me? First, I got the recording of Harry being tortured then killed, and then I lost our baby, all in the same night."

"You slept with Harry?" Ron stood up, his face turning red with anger. Hermione glared at him from where she was sitting.

"Yes, I slept with Harry. I gave my virginity to him and he gave me his. Now shut up and sit down!" she snarled. Ron sat down with a heavy thud as he stared at the woman he once considered as his best friend. "It is funny how I say that I'm a killer but you are more concerned about the fact that Harry and I slept together. Grow up and get over it."

"You didn't have to do this," Dumbledore protested. "You could have come to us before you disappeared. If you had given us the sphere of Harry's murder, we would have arrested the people who did this." Hermione laughed bitterly.

"Arrest them?" she spat out. "Azkaban is too good for those murdering bastards. You need to get off your high horse and start seeing the world from a mere mortal view. It's not black and white; it's all shades of grey."

"Hermione, we would have helped you to deal with your feelings…" Molly started.

"I tried to take my own life after Harry's funeral," Hermione interrupted. "That's how far gone I was. There was nothing to live for. Harry was dead."

"What stopped you? Arthur asked.

"Harry. He reminded me of the promise we made. If anything was to happen to one of us, and we knew that the Death Eaters wouldn't take being beaten by a bunch of kids easily, we would use that emotion to drive us on, to bring the war to an end," Hermione explained.

"Harry's dead," Ron gritted out and got a glare in return.

"I know Harry's dead…but when I thought he broke our promise, he hadn't."

"What promise?" Molly asked.

"In our fourth year, when everyone had turned their backs on Harry," Ron looked away ashamed as Hermione made it clear who she was talking about, "I made Harry promise me that he would always be there, no matter what. When he died, I felt he broke our promise but he hasn't. He has been appearing me…not as a ghost but not as a real person either. It's like he is in a limbo."

"Can we see him?" Dumbledore asked. He didn't believe that Harry was in a limbo but merely a manifestation of Hermione's mind. She obviously had a hard time dealing with the fact that Harry was dead and her mind created an image of him.

"He won't come," Hermione told him. Dumbledore frowned. "He needs to recharge in between visits. It takes a lot of energy for him to appear to me." She wasn't going to tell him the truth.

"Miss Granger, I must confess, I do not believe that Harry…" Dumbledore started but Hermione waved it off.

"Believe me or not, I don't care. This isn't reason of this meeting. Leave me to worry about my sanity." Dumbledore looked frustrated that she was cutting him off every time he tried to speak.

"Either way, I refuse to believe that Harry had asked such a promise from you," Dumbledore informed her. "He would have never gone down this route. He's not a killer." Hermione stared at him before laughing. The sound was hollow and scared the order.

"Harry's been a killer since he was one year old when he managed to vanquish Voldemort all those years ago. He spent 10 years of abuse at the hands of the Dursleys. He killed Quirrel in his first year, a Basilisk in his second year, he nearly died himself in third, fourth and fifth year. Harry wasn't the little innocent golden child you all liked to believe he was. He lost his innocence and he never got it back," she listed heatedly. "He watched Sirius die, then I was nearly killed and he was nearly killed while being possessed by Voldemort." She growled as the group, apart from Dumbledore, flinched at the name. "Believe what you want to believe, but believe me on this, I knew the real Harry Potter, the boy who just wanted a normal life instead of this crap you shoved on his shoulder."

Hermione sensed Ron was about to open his mouth and turned her glare on him. "And keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you. Don't think I have forgiven you for turning your back on him in our fourth year." She hissed at him. Ron flushed before slouching in his seat, embarrassed when the members turned to look at him.

"That is no excuse to go around killing people off," Dumbledore shot back, unsettled her claims that Harry wasn't as light as he believed. Hermione stared at him before an amused smirk crossed her face.

"You are under the impression that I did all of this on my own," Hermione told him. "I wasn't the one who killed Lucius Malfoy, or Wormtail or Bellatrix."

"Who else did you involve?" Dumbledore gritted out. Hermione chuckled.

"You make it seem like they didn't have a choice in the matter when that wasn't the situation at all. I approached them, offered them something what they really wanted and told them I could get it for them…providing they kept silent about my…job," Hermione explained.

"No," Dumbledore whispered, refusing to believe that people had kept silent when Hermione was going around murdering purebloods, even though they were Death Eaters and had done many bad things, they still deserved a chance at redemption.

"Oh yes, I have more allies than you, the Ministry and Voldemort put together. You'd be surprised how fed up people are with the Death Eaters claiming they were being threatened, under the imperius curse or they were scared. They helped me out," Hermione shrugged.

"But…how did you manage to capture them?" McGonagall asked, confused. "You captured and killed Umbridge, Malfoy, Peter and countless of other Death Eaters. You even tortured them, proven when Umbridge was revealed to have the scars from a blood quill."

"I have my sources," Hermione informed her. "Draco killed Lucius Malfoy."

"Wha…why?" asked McGonagall, confused.

"Because daddy dearest decided that he wanted to have his fun with Luna. He raped Luna in front of her father before killing her father in front of her before taking her again. She eventually told Draco, who wanted his father dead. I tortured him to make sure that he didn't know anything about Harry's death and to find out more of Voldemort and his plans before I handed him over to his son," Hermione explained with a shrug. "Peter…well, I had my fun with him. After all, he was the one who gave up James and Lily's hiding place. He was the reason why Harry had no parents at all. But, I wasn't the only one who wanted him dead and I gave him to someone who wanted him so badly."

"But…Sirius was the only one," Remus spoke up but Hermione shook her head.

"Cho Chang. After all, her boyfriend was killed because he was a 'spare' that shouldn't have arrived with Harry." The room was silent as they tried to digest the information they were being given.

"Bellatrix?" asked Tonks.

"I tortured her because I knew she was the one who killed Harry and I wanted information on who else was there with her. Took a while to give up the information but then again, I knew the incentive. After all, who would like to be tortured by the son of the parents she tortured to insanity." Understanding dawned on Dumbledore and the original members of the Order.

"Neville, you gave her to Neville," Dumbledore croaked out and Hermione nodded.

"You should have seen him. He was more than willing to take up his wand and torture the bitch. He even went without the wand when I showed him my method of torture. Let's just say she was more than willing to give up any information afterward. Of course, I couldn't kill her and I wouldn't let Neville either."

"You sold her out to Voldemort," Arthur caught on and Hermione nodded.

"She was his most faithful follower. She adored him, worshipped him. She was more than willing to carry out his orders so I took him away from her. After all, what's the worst thing that can happen? Death by the hand of a girl whose boyfriend had been stolen from her…or being killed by someone you worship more than your life? To see the pure hatred on his face just before he takes your life? That's the best revenge a person could possibly have."

"You have gone mad," Molly uttered out as tears came to her eyes over the loss of the young girl Hermione used to be.

"They killed Harry and sent me a recording of his death. I lost our child because of them. If that means I have gone mad, then yes, I agree with you. But when Death Eaters are walking about like they own the place, I will damn well do whatever it takes to bring them down. You and the Ministry may like to make excuses for them but we know that they all but begged Voldemort to mark them. All I did was cut off Voldemort's circle before slowly making my way in."

"You can't kill him," Dumbledore spoke up, convinced. Hermione grinned.

"Actually, I can. After all, Harry isn't alive. There was a statement saying 'neither can live while the other live'. Harry is dead; Voldemort isn't immortal as he likes to believe he is. 'The power he knows not' – well, the power was always going to be Harry. I die; Harry uses the power of his love for me to bring down Voldemort. Harry dies; I'm using my love for Harry to bring down Voldemort."

"Then why haven't you killed him?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because Voldemort has a very important part to play," she informed him. "It's not the right time."

"You just said that you want to take down You-Know-Who!" Ron shouted, "Why are you taking so long?"

"Because I have something else I need to do. Beside, Voldie doesn't like being scared and I want to keep him there. Beside, when I do finally get to him, I want him to know that he is alone and no-one will save him." Hermione informed them. Not even Dumbledore could counter her statement. She was giving them a chance to bring down Voldemort, a mad man who had terrorised their home and killed countless of people. Those who still protested at the thought of her killing Death Eaters couldn't fault her logic.

There was a warm buzzing feeling against Hermione's hip and she realised that she had spent too long with the Order. She had to get back to her mission. She was close to her goal and she wasn't going to be side-tracked now. "Oh, just to let you know. Each torture was a…tribute to them," Hermione told them as she stood up. "Umbridge used a blood quill on Harry when she was our DADA teacher in fifth year. All I did was returned the favour." Everyone paled as Hermione left the room and they began to wonder…just how much had they played in the role of Hermione turning dark.

TBC

There we go; the Order now knows about Hermione…

And this is only Part 1 of Dumbledore vs. Hermione. One more part and there is one more part of Ron vs. Hermione


	13. Chapter 12: Bonded

~~~ Chapter 12: Bonded ~~~

"Ma'am, we await your orders." Fred and George saluted as they stood tall in front of Hermione, who smiled fondly.

"I have an interesting one for you today," she informed them before she brought up a picture of someone they knew very well. Identical evil grins of understanding crossed their faces as they began to plot just how they would get their target.

Hermione turned when there was a crack and she saw Winky standing near the door of the room.

"Mistress, there are people at the front door," Winky told her. Hermione nodded.

"Thank you Winky." Winky bowed before disappearing. Hermione made her way out of the room. The twins followed her while discussing how they were going to get their next target. They would have to collaborate with Moody. The Aurors had never caught him before so they would need to ensure that they had the best way to capture their goal.

There was a knock at the door just as Hermione curled a hand around the handle. She tugged on it to reveal two members of the Order.

"Tonks, Remus," Hermione greeted.

"What?" Fred and George hurried over to the door to see the order members in front of Hermione before they brought up their wands, their faces hard. "If you think you are here to arrest Hermione, we will stop you," Fred warned them. Tonks and Remus just held their hands up in surrender.

"Its okay boys, I think they are more curious to what I'm doing," Hermione placated the boys before she stepped back and allowed the adults entrance to the house. The boys headed into another room, assured that Hermione would contact them if there was any problems.

"Wotcher Hermione," greeted Tonks. Hermione smiled as she closed the door.

"I never did thank you for telling me about Lucius," Hermione told her. Tonks just winked as Remus spun around to stare at the young Metamorphmagus.

"You gave up Malfoy?" Remus asked. Tonks shrugged.

"He raped Luna. I saw her after the rape. I knew that the Ministry wasn't going to do anything about it," Tonks explained before she shook her head. "I kept Hermione up to date on everything that was happening."

Remus was about to say something when he heard clicking sounds and turned to see Moody making his way into the room. He had a glass of amber liquid in his hand. Moody saw them as he walked to his seat.

"Moody?" Remus asked, incredulously. Moody gave him a short nod.

"Remus," He greeted before sitting down, taking a sip from his glass and he looked at Hermione. "You are letting him in?" Hermione nodded.

"I think it's a good time. The boys want to talk to you. I have another mission for them."

"Sure," Moody saw the twins come back into the room. They lit up when they saw him.

"We have a new mission. We need your input," Fred told him as they moved closer to the older man. George lifted up the picture. Moody arched an eyebrow when he saw the picture before he looked at Hermione, who nodded firmly.

"It's time we got him. I want him out of the game for good," she told him. Moody nodded before he gestured the boys to move in closer. They sat down across from him and they conversed in low tones.

"What are they up to?" Tonks asked as she followed Hermione into the kitchen.

"I gave them a new mission. They want Moody's ideas before they start the planning stage. This is an important one." Tonks nodded as she sat down at the table. Hermione switched the kettle on. She pulled down three cups. "Coffee or tea?" she asked.

"Coffee, please," Remus told her as he sat down.

"Herbal tea for me," Tonks said with a sheepish grin. Hermione nodded with a smile as she turned to the cupboard, pulling out the different containers.

"So, you have been doing this since you disappeared?" Remus asked, watching the young woman.

"No, I've only been doing this since I came back," Hermione corrected as she finished making their coffees and teas. She turned around and placed their cups in front of them. Tonks lifted her cup and took a sip, enjoying her tea. Remus just cupped his hands around his cup, enjoying the heat.

"You really got a recording of Harry's death?" Remus asked. Hermione nodded as she picked up her cup and sat down across from them.

"He didn't give in. He didn't give up any details of the Order or that damn prophecy. He kept his mouth shut…which is more than I can say for some people," Hermione took a sip from her cup. Remus felt tears come to his eyes over Harry's death. He had hoped that Harry hadn't suffered. Hearing from Hermione, he knew that Harry had suffered more than any of them could imagine.

"You are nearly finished, aren't you?" Tonks asked and Hermione nodded. Remus looked at Tonks before looking at Hermione. Tonks noticed this. "There hasn't been a lot death of Death Eaters lately. That means Hermione is close to completing her goal."

"She's right. I am nearly finished."

"What does that mean for you?" Remus asked as he looked at Hermione. "What are you going to do after this?" Hermione gave him a soft smile.

"I'm hoping that I will be able to move on and live my life the way Harry wanted me to," she told him. "I'm doing this for Harry. He knew that if he was to die, no one would stand up to Voldemort. They had always depended on him the moment he vanquished Voldemort when he was one years old. I'm showing the world that they do have the strength to fight back."

"Well they are now," Tonks spoke up with a grin. "The public are claiming that you are doing a better job than the Ministry and the Order put together. I think they like the fact that the Death Eaters are being killed rather than put through a trial where they have a chance to bribe their way out." Hermione nodded.

"That was why I was killing them. They were in Voldemort's company the last war, and they were in Voldemort's company this war. If we ever wish to move on in our lives, we have to cut out those who tries to drags us down." Tonks nodded in agreement.

"My Aunt sends you thanks for what you have done to Lucius. She has come back to the family; she and my mother are rebuilding their relationship." Hermione smiled.

"I am glad, family is important." Remus was shocked.

"But isn't Narcissa a Death Eater?" he asked. Hermione shook her head.

"She pretended she was a Death Eater but she never took the Mark. She didn't believe in Voldemort's ideas. She was arranged to marry Lucius and didn't have a choice in the matter," Hermione explained. Remus stared at her for a while longer before lowering his eyes, trying to deal with everything that was being revealed to him.

He heard doors shutting and he stood up, leaving his cool coffee behind. The girls were conversing quietly with each other, obviously understanding Remus needed to think.

Remus peered through the open door to see Moody was now reclining in his chair, taking a sip from his glass and sighing contently. He looked every inch of a man who was somewhat at peace with himself.

"Come and sit down, Lupin. There is no need to hover," Moody ordered. Remus flushed, he hadn't realised he had been so obvious. Heeding the order, he moved closer to the older man.

"How did you get involved?" Remus asked as he sat across from Moody.

"I found her shortly after she left," Moody told him. Remus stared at him, shocked. "I took a guess to where she would go. There weren't a lot of places but the Potters and Blacks had a lot of houses. I checked every single one of them till I found her. She was scouring every book she could get her hands on. She was desperate for revenge. I told her that I would help her out."

"Why?" he whispered.

"Because I was tired," Moody confessed. "I spent most of the first war chasing down the Death Eaters only for most of them to walk away by paying the Ministry enough gold or they escaped when Voldemort came back and freed them. I knew; the moment Harry was dead, that the Order wasn't going to do anything. Hermione, on the other hand, I knew she was going to go after them."

"And you trained her," Remus whispered, understanding. Moody nodded.

"I trained her, taught her everything I knew. I told her everything I knew of each Death Eaters. What they liked to do to their victims, what was their type. That girl…she turned it on them. She took what they liked and gave it back to them tenfold." Moody had a proud smile on his face as he shook his head. "I gave her over to some people that I knew. Let's just say they were well versed in the stuff that the Ministry like to class as 'dark'."

"The Order doesn't like it," Remus told him. Moody chuckled.

"The Order or Dumbledore?" asked the older man. Remus stayed silent and Moody nodded. "Albus has lost sight of the picture a long time ago. He placed everything on a young boy's shoulders and didn't train him. He told Harry why Voldemort was after him right after Harry had lost Sirius and seen his friends hurt."

Both of them sat in silence as they dealt with their thoughts. The future was uncertain at the moment, but they knew it was going to change. For the better or the worse, they didn't know.

They were disturbed by the girls coming out of the kitchen just as Fred and George came out of the library. The twins were dressed up in black protective gear. Remus could see that they were made out of dragon hide and frowned, wondering what was going on.

"Good luck boys," Moody told them, raising his glass.

"Got everything?" Hermione asked them and they nodded.

"Hermione, is there any limits?" Fred asked. Hermione smirked.

"Boys, I just need him in alive…I never said I need him in one piece," she reminded them. Fred and George stared at her before they turned to face each other with identical evil grins. They had the perfect net.

They left the house altogether. Tonks and Remus stared after them before they looked at Hermione, who just smiled brightly at them. "Don't worry, they'll be fine. After all, they were the ones who got me Bellatrix." With that, Hermione made her way into the library.

~_HxH_~

A few hours later, Fred and George entered the living room looking beat up and bloody but it didn't take away the smiles of triumphs they wore. Hermione came out of the library and smiled when she saw them.

I am assuming that your mission went well," she told them and they nodded. She looked concerned. "No scratches or bites?" They shook their heads.

"Nope, we were protected," George assured her.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"In the cage down the stairs," Fred took over.

"Dobby and Kreacher are watching over him," George explained. Hermione nodded before she looked at Tonks and Remus.

"Do you want to see what I have?" she led the way to the stairs that would take them to the cell. Tonks and Remus followed her until they came to stop of at the bottom of the stairs, staring at the cell in a stunned shock.

"Greyback," hissed Remus as he moved closer to see the feared werewolf chained up. Greyback snarled from where he tried to free himself from his chains. He was bloody due to cuts he had sustained in many areas. His bottom lip was split and there was a bruise forming around his left eye.

"Now, now, don't go killing yourself," Hermione warned as she stood near the cage. "I have big plans for you and I need you…well, I don't need you alive but I don't want you killing yourself too soon."

"You bitch, I swear I will tear you to pieces," Greyback snarled. Hermione shook her head in despair.

"Every time I capture someone, they always say that they will get me back in some way. It's ridiculous, don't you read the papers?" Hermione demanded as she glared at the werewolf. "None of you Death Eaters have made it out of my captive alive. Please tell me, just where are you getting the notion that I will allow you to get back at me?" Greyback seemed to have more brain cells than the rest of his comrades and stayed silent, watching the muggle-born witch before him.

"Why do you need him alive for now?" Tonks asked as she looked into the cage.

"Despite what the wizarding world believes, there is actually a cure for lycanthropy," Hermione informed them. Remus stared at her, barely breathing.

"Why…why would no-one tell us?" he asked and Hermione scoffed as she turned to face him.

"Because it requires the heart of the original biter," she informed him, arching an eyebrow as she did. "Do you honestly believe that the Ministry would risk that?" Tonks and Remus looked at each other before they looked at Hermione. "I need you to get me everyone who he bit. I should have a cure by the end of tomorrow, depending on how many victims there is."

"Why would they hide this from us?" he looked at Greyback, not believing what he was hearing.

"Because this is considered as Dark Magic. You need the heart of the werewolf and they are not going to cure people who are werewolves. It's much better to put them on the registration and declare them as dark," Hermione explained.

"How did you find out about this?" Tonks asked.

"There are a lot of things in the Blacks' books. What people don't realise these books goes back centuries. They had a lot of things in their books that were lost to the future."

"Like that spell you used on Bellatrix?" Remus asked. Hermione giggled.

"Does the Order still think that was a spell?" they looked at her curiously. "It was a potion. It was meant to oblivate the person from the memory but not the act itself. It's permanent, which is why the Ministry outlawed it. They don't like things that leave a permanent mark," she explained.

"A potion?" asked Remus, flabbergasted. Hermione nodded.

"Like the muggle world, the Wizarding world evolved regarding their spells. Everything, at one point, was a potion until they found a way to turn it into a spell."

"Do you want me to bring all the werewolves here?" Tonks asked and Hermione shook her head.

"I will give you the potions. Take it to St Mungos and give it to them there. I do not want people finding out about me being the Black Rose. Even though people are in favour of me bringing down Death Eaters, I am still a muggle-born and I do not want people trying to stop me." They nodded as they understood and Hermione smiled. "Great." She turned to face Dobby and Kreacher. "Can you please get my kit and the room ready?" They nodded and disappeared.

A few seconds later, they came back and bowed before her.

"Room is ready mistress," Dobby told her.

"Do you wish us to transport bad man?" Kreacher asked. Hermione nodded as she pulled out a gun from the holster on her thigh, hidden by her cloak. She pointed it at Greyback, squeezing the trigger as she did. A tranquiller dart shot out and slammed into the side of his neck.

Greyback let out a howl before he slumped to the side. Hermione made Kreacher wait for a moment before she nodded. Kreacher entered the cage and grabbed Greyback's arm before disappearing with him.

Hermione turned to them and Tonks nodded, slipping out of the room to pass the message on that there was a cure for those who had been bitten by Greyback. Remus headed into the living room where Moody was, reading a book. The twins were sitting on the floor playing exploding snap.

Hermione made her way to the room she called the 'cutting' room. That was where she did most of her torture. She had a potion to make.

~_HxH_~

Hermione made her way down the stairs to the cellar later that night. Everyone was asleep and she had another visitor she must visit. She pulled open the door and stepped into the dark room. In the middle of the room was a single chair.

"Hello Tom Riddle," Hermione greeted with a soft smile. Voldemort glared at her from where he was tied to the chair. She had found it surprisingly easy that they had managed to capture him. But then again, all of his Death Eaters, apart from a few, were now dead. They weren't around to protect him.

"You will pay for this," Voldemort promised her. Hermione chuckled.

"Oh, I hope so," she told him, confusing him. "I have such big plans for you. Do you want to know what they are?" He stayed silent. He had the feeling she was going to tell him whether he wanted to know or not. "Let's just say, I am so glad that you did that ritual back in Harry's fourth year." His confusion deepened.

"There is nothing you can do to me," Voldemort tried to bluff his way out of his confusion. He didn't like the fear that was beginning to coil up in his stomach. He was immortal, he was powerful. The world feared him. He would be damned if he let a little girl like her make him feel like this.

"You don't understand," Hermione circled the chair. "You just don't understand.

"Understand what?" Voldemort asked and Hermione smirked as she came to a stop in front of him, bending her upper body forward so she was staring at him right in the eye.

"Harry's blood brought you back," she whispered, bringing up a knife, the same knife she tried to kill herself with. Fear grew in Voldemort's eyes. "Your blood will bring Harry back. But I can't kill you just yet. No, it's not the right time."

"My Death Eaters will save me," Voldemort hissed and Hermione laughed.

"You can't even contact them because none of them are brought here and I'm killing them once I'm done with them. When I'm finished, I will be coming after you," she informed him.

"You will never be able to kill me," he hissed at her. Hermione just smiled brightly.

"You are not immortal, Riddle. You are just another man who wants power," Hermione told him as she brought the knife up, pressing it against his cheek. "I'm going to take that power away…and your life."

"No," Voldemort shook his head, refusing to believe her. He was powerful, he was immortal. He wasn't going to let a mere mud-blood kill him; he wasn't going to let that happen.

There was a crack and he saw a house-elf standing off to the side.

"Hello Winky," Hermione greeted the house-elf. "I have a mission for you. Keep an eye on this man here. He is very important to our plans." Winky bowed her head.

"Winky will do what Mistress requests. Winky will not betray Mistress," she looked at Voldemort with a hard glare. She knew of the bad man. He had been the reason why her last master had been hurt. Hermione gave her a smile.

"I know you won't Winky. You have been a very good house-elf to me," Hermione assured the young creature before she looked at Voldemort. "Do whatever you want with him. Just make sure you don't kill him." Winky nodded as she suddenly smirked. Voldemort felt a cold shiver down his back at the sight.

Winky moved closer to Voldemort and snapped her fingers. Voldemort's body stiffened before it jerked as electrical currents shot through his body. He clenched his teeth, refusing to give into the pain.

Hermione watched him for a moment before she turned on her heels and made her way over to the stairs. Voldemort watched her make her way up the stairs before he broke.

"I won't let you do this!" Voldemort screamed.

"Scream all you want, it just makes it sweeter," Hermione told him. With that, she left the room, closing the door and cutting off his screams.

TBC

Regarding the request of Harry being a dress up doll, I think I remembered some more to this. To be honest, I don't know if they are the same story or if they are separate ones. If anything looks familiar, please let me know.

The girls had set up their own shop and Harry remarks that him being a dress up doll had paid off. I remember Hermione was with him and I think Neville was too. Katie (I think) danced with Harry and kissed him. Harry responded (I think) but he was currently confused about his feelings for Hermione. Neville had a crush on Katie and both of them saw the kiss.

Katie, Angelica and Alicia gossiped with Hermione about Harry.

If any of this sounds familiar, please tell me. Any hint can be really helpful!


	14. Chapter 13: The Other Side

The story with the 'Dress up Harry' was from Harry Potter and the Three Travellers. The scene I was talking about is in Chapter 6. Thanks to JustAnoth3rFan!

~~~ Chapter 13: The Other Side ~~~

Hermione walked through the halls of Hogwarts. She had been at the library to get more books. She was close now and she needed more information before she went ahead with what she had to do. It was important and she couldn't risk failing it.

The students around her were whispering excitedly as they looked at the newspapers. The cure for those who had been bitten by Greyback had made the front page. A lot of people had been bitten by Greyback when they were children and they all had been cured.

The Ministry had been in an uproar over the cure. They had tried to prevent the cure from being given out but they had been told after the cure had been administered. The healers at St. Mungos had been furious to hear that there had been a cure for lycanthropy and they hadn't been told about it.

That had served a bigger blow to the Ministry. The Public was beginning to lose faith in them and Hermione could only hope that Amelia Bones would win the votes for the next election. She would renew the public's faith in the Ministry.

"Hermione!" she heard Ron call her name before a hand slid around her elbow. Yanking her arm away, she spun around to see Ron breathing heavily as he looked at her.

"What do you want Ron?" she asked, not in the mood to deal with him today. He had been trying to corner her ever since her confession that she had slept with Harry but she had made sure he couldn't find her.

"I wanted to talk to you," he told her in a hushed tone as he noticed the students milling about, obviously waiting for something to happen. Entertainment had been slow since Harry's death and the anger simmering between Hermione and Ron indicated something big was going to happen.

"About what?" she asked, not bothering to keep her voice hushed. She knew that Ron didn't want people to know what happened between her and Harry but she didn't care. She had other things to deal with and dealing with Ron's misplaced anger that Harry had apparently 'stolen' her wasn't one of them.

"Can we go somewhere else?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I am busy," she replied curtly.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron complained.

"I don't have time, Ronald. I do have my mission to do. Ron blanched at the thought of her mission and remembered her telling them that she was the Black Rose.

"Why wouldn't you tell me about being the Black Rose?" Ron asked.

"Because you would have run off to Dumbledore and told him," Hermione informed him.

"I could have helped you," Ron insisted. Hermione shook her head.

"You couldn't have. I know you Ron. Anything dark and you go running to your mother, who would run to Dumbledore." Ron flushed. "I have work to do, and dealing with you, your mother and Dumbledore was not on my list."

"But what you are doing…"

"It is for the good of the world…isn't that something Dumbledore likes to say? The greater good? The best thing for the world is to get rid of inbreeding filth like them. Besides, they were involved in Harry's death and I was not going to let them walk into some jail only for them to walk right back out."

"About Harry…" Ron started.

"Be careful where you step Ron," she warned; her eyes dark.

"Why would you sleep with him?" he asked, ignoring her warning. "I would have thought you would have some common sense, he did nearly get us killed during the Ministry."

"If you remember clearly, I told you all that it was a trap. Even Harry knew that it was probably a trap but he still went because he wanted to make sure Sirius was safe. Despite knowing that, you all still came. Don't lay the blame at Harry's feet," Hermione hissed out, furious. "And as I said, we were both grieving for Sirius and we took comfort in each other. It wasn't planned, it just happened…and I don't regret it."

"Hermione…did Harry force you?" Ron asked. "Did he drug you or did he use some excuse on how he was upset to get you into his bed?" Hermione's jaw tightened as she glared at him. "You can tell me the truth, I won't get upset."

"I slept with Harry!" she shouted at him. "I wanted to sleep with him. He never drugged me or forced me or seduced me. We were both grieving and we took comfort in each other. What we did is none of your business Ron. I can sleep whoever I want to. You have no say in my personal life!"

"No say?" he shouted. "I thought we were best friends! Best friends don't go around stealing girlfriends from each other." Hermione gave him a sardonic laugh.

"Girlfriend, Ron? I'm sorry but when did you ask me out? I must have blinked and missed it," she informed him scathingly before mock thinking as she tapped her chin. "Oh wait, now I remember, when you gave me that stupid perfume for Christmas."

"You said you liked it!" Ron snapped.

"Ron, in the muggle world, it's considered as a joke. That you left the shopping until the last minute and decided to buy the cheapest thing available. I never wore the perfume. I put it in the bin because it was not something I would wear."

Ron's face turned red with anger but Hermione didn't care. She was sick and tired of Ron acting like he owned her. She barely put up with it during her third and fourth year but she kept quiet for Harry's sake. But now, she was going to set him straight for once and for all. And if he didn't like it, then she didn't care.

"If I was rich as Harry, I could have given you something better like he did…oh wait…he got you a book," Ron bit out scathingly.

"At least he knew what I liked! He was a better friend than you!"

"I'm his best friend!" Ron shouted. "He was a lousy mate for stealing you! No good friend would do that!" Hermione gritted her teeth.

"You are a horrible friend," Hermione spat at him. "You bully and belittle me because I like to read and study, because I actually like to do homework. You were an awful friend to Harry because you believed the lies of Harry being the Slytherin heir in second year; I had to talk sense into you for you to stay around with Harry. Third year, you blew up over a broomstick that Harry got. Trust me; I was beginning to wonder about your sexuality. You turned your back on Harry in fourth year, you believed the lies and you walked away."

"Hermione…"

"You were jealous and bitter because Harry got everything, he had the fame, he had the money and he had the glory. Not once did you ever think that Harry would give up everything he had for just one moment with his parents, to have Sirius free." Ron's face turned red as Hermione moved in closer. "That is why I could never be with someone like you." She turned away from Ron only for him to grab her left arm hard. She looked back at him.

"He was nothing more than an attention seeking back stabbing bastard who got you to be his whore," Ron snarled, lashing out. Hermione yanked her left arm out as her right hand was pulled back before it slammed sideways, slapping Ron on the cheek as hard as she could. She spun on her heels and strode away with her head held up high while everyone whispered to each other.

Ron stood there, nursing his cheek. He knew that he had just lost any chance of redeeming their friendship.

~_HxH_~

Hermione was sitting by herself in the Great Hall reading her books and taking notes. The story of Hermione slapping Ron had spread throughout Hogwarts and everyone was making sure to stay away from Hermione.

McGonagall stepped into the Great Hall and walked over to Hermione, who was still hunched over her books. She looked over Hermione's shoulders to see that it was school work and her heart hurt for the young woman before her. She had thought long and hard over Hermione's confession and she had related to Hermione.

Unknown to a lot of people, McGonagall had gotten married and lost her husband during the war of Gellert Grindelwald. He had been tortured and killed, nearly sending her on a rampage but Dumbledore had been there for her and got her through her grief.

Looking at Hermione, she knew that none of them could have comforted her, not if she had lost a child shortly after seeing Harry's death.

"Can I help you, Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked without looking. McGonagall blushed lightly as she realised she had been staring at Hermione for a while. Hermione turned her head, looking at her teacher with a curious expression.

"Miss Granger, could you come with me?" McGonagall asked. "The Headmaster wishes to see you." Hermione stared at her before she nodded, collecting her books and they made their way to the Headmaster's office.

McGonagall gave the password and they rode up the spiralling staircase to reach the door. McGonagall knocked on it before waiting for permission. Once it was granted, she pushed the door open and allowed Hermione to step through.

Dumbledore lifted his eyes and smiled when he saw them.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I'm glad to see you." He looked at McGonagall and nodded. "That will be all Minerva." She nodded before closing the door and left them. "Please, take a seat."

Hermione placed her books on the ground before sitting down on the chair across from Dumbledore, crossing her legs as she did and waited patiently for him to say whatever he needed to say. She had a suspicion to why she was here.

Dumbledore stared at her, waiting for her to break but Fawkes gave a low trill at seeing the newcomer. He flew from his perch to the armrest. Hermione smiled as she reached out, caressing the bird's chest.

"Hello Fawkes. Harry has told me about you," Hermione greeted. Fawkes gave a happy trill. Dumbledore stared at the scene before him shocked. Phoenixes were the symbol of light. To see Fawkes accepting Hermione despite the dark path she had taken was confusing and shocking.

Hermione turned to face the older man and sighed. "Tell me why I'm here or I will leave. I have things to do and sitting here, having a silent conversation isn't part of it."

"I wanted to talk about your confession," Dumbledore told her. Hermione sighed.

"Yes, I am the Black Rose. Yes, I have been going around killing 'Purebloods' and spilling the street with their blood," she finished off sarcastically. "I have already told you my reasons why I turned on this path. I do not see any reason to bring this up again."

"I am concerned about the fact that Harry had made you promise…have we truly failed him for him to turn dark?" Hermione scoffed as she pulled her hand away from Fawkes plumage, causing an annoyed squawk from the bird.

"Harry was grieving for his uncle. He was grieving for the last of his innocence. He told me everything that happened. Including you telling him the contents of the prophecy straight after he sees Sirius' death, me being cut down before him and being possessed by Voldemort. Interesting method. Just think how many lives could have been protected if you had told Harry the truth from the beginning!"

"I wanted him to have a childhood," Dumbledore tried only to stop when he got a dark glare from the young woman before him.

"What childhood?" she gritted out. "He was abused by the Dursleys. His bedroom for ten years was the cupboard under the stairs." Dumbledore flinched. "Each year, he came here…he was subject to more abuse before being forced back to that hell-hole! Don't you dare use that excuse on me because it won't wash!" She stood up, placed her hands on the table and glowered at the Headmaster.

"Miss Granger…Hermione…surely you see that Harry wasn't in his right mind when he asked you for this promise?"

"Old man…I would have still done the same thing, promise or no promise because I refuse to let people hurt Harry and get away with it!"

"You can't do this," Dumbledore tried to placate her but only succeeded in pissing her off even more.

"Why?" she asked. "They are going around raping, torturing and murdering muggle-borns all because they want to prove that they are superior to them. They killed Harry because they were humiliated by a bunch of fourth and fifth years. Tell me why I shouldn't give them a taste of their own medicine?"

"They should be tried under the jury system," Dumbledore told her. "It is not right for us to take matters into our own hands."

"The same system that allows them to buy their way out?" scoffed Hermione. "Lucius Malfoy raped Luna Lovegood. He had raped countless of women but all he had to do was pay the Minister a bunch of gold and he got away with a pardon. Death Eaters who were caught and put in Azkaban escaped thanks to Voldemort breaking into it. If you stopped to think about it, the same people who were in the Death Eaters ranks the last war, except the ones who betrayed or died, are the in this war. There are only so many chances you can give a person before the world gets tired of their excuses."

"But…" Dumbledore tried once more but Hermione shook her head.

"You can protest all you like but they do not care for the fact that they had killed countless of people. They enjoyed the killing; they enjoyed the raping and the torturing. Voldemort didn't have to force them; they joined him willingly because he gave them an opening. And even with Voldemort gone…they will continue to do it, no matter what anyone says."

"But we can show them the errors of their way!" Dumbledore protested.

"How can you show them the errors of their way if you will not show them the punishment?" Hermione demanded. "All you want to do is stun and arrest them! My way, they know that they will die painfully and slowly if they do not cooperate with me. You give them a slap on the wrist and they are free to do everything all over again!"

"We are close to Voldemort," Dumbledore told her. "Once Snape comes back and gives his report, we will be close to stopping Voldemort." Hermione chuckled as she sat down on the chair.

"Snape is dead," Hermione informed him, stunning the older man. "He died by my hand. I wish I could say it was a quick painless death but that would be lying." Dumbledore's face went from pale to red with anger.

"How dare you kill him? We need him to win this war!" Dumbledore shouted.

"I killed him for his treatment of Harry. He was nothing but a bully who couldn't handle the fact that Harry survived when his parents didn't…or shall I say when Lily didn't." Dumbledore stared at Hermione, unsure of what she knew. Hermione smirked. "Oh yes, I know that Snape was the one who overheard parts of the Prophecy and I know he's the one who gave it to Voldemort."

"What about…Lily?" he asked and Hermione chuckled.

"Oh…I know that he wanted Lily as a…reward for giving up the Potters," Hermione told him. "And Snape didn't tell me that."

"Who…who did?" he asked, fearing the answer.

"Harry," Hermione informed him. "Back in our third year, when the Dementors attacked him, he told me that he heard his mother begging Voldemort to spare his life…but the weird thing was…Voldemort was telling Lily to stand aside." Hermione shook her head. "I never caught on at that time, neither of us did. It wasn't until I got it from Peter, when I tortured him, and all of the pieces fell into place. Snape had asked Voldemort to spare Lily so he could have her as a reward when Voldemort killed Harry." Dumbledore grew pale. Hermione chuckled. "Trust me, I damn well made sure I got everything from Snape. He confessed. He had believed himself to be in love with Lily and was pissed that James was the one who got her, that he got her pregnant. Snape wanted Lily and he sold out the Potters, despite the fact that he owed James a life debt, just so he could have Lily as his sex slave."

"No…" Dumbledore tried to deny it but Hermione slammed her hands onto the table, startling him, and stood up.

"Voldemort will die by my hand, old man. Stay out of my way unless you wish to die too." With that, Hermione strode off not looking back. It was time and she wasn't going to let a misguided Headmaster stop her.

~_HxH_~

Within one of the room in one of the Potters' house, Voldemort was strapped down to the large table, nearly naked except from the boxers the elves had kept on him. He was wriggling as he tried to get freed but he was unable to do so. He had tried to use his wandless magic but failed. He could only assume it was due to the house-elves having wards up to prevent wandless magic.

He turned his head when he heard a noise and saw Hermione making her way into the room with another large table covered with a sheet. The table came to a stop just across from him and Hermione smiled.

"Hello Tommy, welcome to my ritual room. Comfortable?" she asked. Voldemort glared at her. "I have a little surprise for you." She grabbed the corner of the sheet and whipped it off the table. Voldemort stared at body on the table.

The body had been skinned from head to toe. The eyes and tongue had been cut out and the blood had been drained completely. The face was contorted in horror and that did nothing to quell the fear that was building up inside the dark lord.

"What's the matter Tommy? Don't you recognise him?" Hermione asked. Voldemort looked at her and she grinned. "After all, he was only yours and Dumbledore's precious spy." Voldemort's eyes widen in shock as he looked at the body once more and Hermione nodded. "Yep, this is Severus Snape…the potion master…and pitiful man who bullied Harry all because he looked like his father. I took my time with him, as you can see," she waved a hand at the body, "He was very cooperative, especially when I forced fed him one of my special potions."

"Why…why is he here?" Voldemort asked.

"Like I said, Harry's blood brought you back, your blood will bring him back…but that's not enough. I need more than your blood…I need all of your blood." Understanding dawned on him.

"My Death Eaters…" he started and Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I needed their blood…and their souls. Not to mention, I had to get the people who had been tainted by the darkness, thanks to you and your Death Eaters, to help me out. And I had to get you to kill your most loyal follower…Bellatrix." Voldemort growled. "Oh, don't get your boxers in a twist, she tortured and killed Harry, getting you to kill her was too easy."

"Why Snape?" he asked.

"Because he's the one who started this whole chain in motion," Hermione started. "He gave you the first part of the prophecy and gave up Harry, asking for Lily in return for a reward. Did you know that he owned James a life debt?" Voldemort's eyes nearly bulged out of his head at the knowledge. Now he understood why Snape had done his best to save Harry on the Quidditch Pitch.

The sound of metal scraping against metal brought Voldemort out of his thoughts and he saw Hermione was now at his table with a knife in her hand, letting it trace over the edge of the table. "It's time…Tommy."

She brought the knife to his skin and started cutting patterns into him. Voldemort snarled as he tried to jerk his body away from her cutting but he was too firmly strapped down. All the while, she was muttering under her breath as she carefully but quickly cut the symbols.

It was nearly time; she could feel it. She needed to be quicker. Soon she was finished with the symbols and she placed the knife into the bowl of warm water before she picked up another knife, the same one she had tried to kill herself with and gave him a feral smile, he felt his fear speed up a notch.

Hermione climbed up onto the table, straddling Voldemort as she did. Voldemort watched as she raised the knife high in the air over her head, both hands wrapped around the hilt and in that moment, lightning flashed and the image before him changed. Harry Potter was in place where Hermione was and Voldemort felt his eyes widen when he realised just what was coming.

He opened his mouth but it was too late, Harry/Hermione brought the knife down, plunging it into Voldemort's chest, narrowly missing the ribs and ripping through into his heart. Voldemort arched with a scream. There was a rumble as Hermione came back to her senses and she scrambled off the table, stumbling when the room started bleeding.

The ground underneath the table rumbled louder before it slowly spilt apart to reveal a dark pool of blood. She watched it as it rippled before several of bloody claws shot out from the puddle and clamped themselves around Voldemort's still squirming body.

Voldemort gasped when he felt hands and looked down to see the dangerous claws, the sharp black talons before screaming as understanding dawned on him.

With a hard tug, the top of the table was pulled into the pool with a crunch. Voldemort yelled even harder, squirming as he tried to free himself when the hands at the bottom of the table tugged, pulling it in further.

The claws started to cut into Voldemort, seeking the symbols that allowed them to touch their newest toy and he screamed as his skin began to ripple due to the talons digging in and cutting his skin away.

The claws tugged even harder and he was pulled halfway into the portal. He knew that he was losing the battle but he was desperate.

"I will come back!" Voldemort screamed; his red eyes locked on Hermione. "I will come back!"

"No…you won't," Hermione said, softly but surely. He was finished. Voldemort's eyes bulged out in fear, screaming just as claws covered his face and pulled him in completely.

The portal closed itself up and the blood slowly began to disappear within the walls. She looked around when there was smoke and a man came out of it. She looked at him before biting her bottom lip. The witch, who had taught her the ritual, had told her what to expect but it was still a shock to see it first-hand.

A man dressed in a long black cloak stood in front of her with an expressionless face. He was quite handsome with shaggy black hair and ice blue eyes. Hermione stared at him before she broke the silence.

"Did…Did I do it? Did I make it on time?" she asked. He stared at her for a long time that fear made Hermione tense. She had to have done it on time, please let her have done it on time.

After a long time, he gave her a slow nod. Hermione gaped at him before relief shot through her. Her knees weakened and she fell to her knees, sobbing. Tears of happiness coursed through her as a bright smile tugged at her lips. She had done it. Laugher bubbled up from her chest. She had done it.

After managing to control herself, she looked up at the older man who was watching her with a pensive look.

"When?" She ran a shaky hand through her hair. "When will he be back?"

"Where is his body?" he asked, his voice rough. She struggled to her feet before she led the way over to another room. Pushing the door open, she stepped in and pointed to the end of the room.

He looked and saw Harry Potter's body perfectly preserved inside a glass coffin before he looked at her questioningly before shaking his head. He moved over to Harry's body, removing the lid and placed his hand over the still chest.

Hermione watched fitfully as she heard unintelligible words coming from the man. A bright light surrounded Harry before Harry's back arched his mouth parting in a silent scream before the man stepped back as the glow snapped inside of Harry.

Harry gasped, his green eyes fluttering open. Happiness filled Hermione up to the point she felt she was going to burst.

"Harry!" Hermione cried as she ran forward, cupping his face as she peered down at him, more tears of happiness falling unbidden from her eyes. Harry blinked up at her before he smiled warmly, his hand coming up and caressing her cheek.

"My brilliant bookworm," he greeted her affectionately "You did it. I should have never doubted you." Hermione bent down and kissed him. His hand cupped the back of her head, holding her close as he tasted her once more.

Hermione was savouring the taste of him. It had been so long since she had tasted him. She broke the kiss and buried her face into his neck, holding him close. He continued to stroke her hair, whispering into her ear before he pressed a kiss to her neck.

There was a cough and Hermione pulled away from Harry to look at the man once more. He gave her a small smile.

"Remember of our deal. For he to be immersed in the earthly plane once more, a sacrifice is required and it must be dealt by his hand," the man warned her and Hermione nodded.

"I know of the perfect person," she assured him. The man gave her a nod before he faded in a swirl of black cloud. She turned back to Harry. She touched his face. "You're back…you're back." She kissed him again.

"I missed you so much," Harry whispered as she helped him to sit up and he touched her cheek. "It was hell staying away from you." He kissed her softly before Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"You weren't coming to me at night and keeping me in a sleep while you had your wicked way with me?" Harry blushed and stammered before Hermione laughed. It felt good to laugh. "Harry, I knew you were coming to me…and I know you weren't doing anything." Harry just glared at her for nearly giving him a heart attack.

"So…what did the man mean?" Harry asked.

"For you to stay alive, you need to kill someone for your soul to stay with your body," Hermione explained. Harry nodded as he tried to get up but he felt weak. His body, while being preserved, hadn't been used for over a year so it would take time for him to build his strength up.

Hermione slipped an arm around his waist, helping him up. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he gingerly got to his feet. Hermione began helping him walk over to the other side of the room where there was another.

"Who do you have for me to kill?" Harry asked, curious. As far as he knew, Hermione had taken out nearly everyone. Hermione gave him a shy smile.

"I was going to kill him when I remembered what you said, so I left him for you," Hermione helped Harry over to the door. She reached out with her hand, which was supporting his chest, and twisted the handle, pushing it open.

The light behind them lit up a path toward the centre of the room where a man was bound up and tied to the chair. The man lifted his head and his eyes widened when he spotted Potter alive and well. Harry stared at him blankly for a few moments before it dawned on him and he gave Hermione a warm feral grin. She smiled back at him, both pleased that he was back and that he was pleased with her choice of sacrifice for him.

Harry turned to face the man once more, scanning him. He was badly beaten; courtesy of the twins who had taken a dislike to the man the moment they had found out that he was the one who nearly killed Hermione in the Ministry.

"Hello…Dolohov," he greeted.

The End/TBC

Harry is back…

One more chapter

Another Fic help (I Know!)

This is set after the 5th book. Harry is at the Grangers' house. Hermione is sitting on the edge of the swimming pool dressed in a bikini and Harry is looking for the scar (which had faded thanks to Madam Pomfrey's potion). Hermione inhales, making her breasts rise and Harry's eyes widen which caused to her to laugh and Harry to be embarrassed.

This was set after Harry sees her scar the first time and breaks down, apologising to her for putting her in danger. Her father thought something else was happening when he saw Harry reach out to touch Hermione's chest but Hermione's mother (I think prevents him from going over).

If this sounds familiar, just let me know! Any hint would be great!

Thanks.


	15. Epilogue: Heaven Can Wait

The story I was looking for was 'No Thanks', Chapter 6. Thanks to those who pointed me in that direction. The part with Hermione's father was in Sunset over Britain, I had gotten the two stories mixed up, thinking they were the same one.

~~~ Epilogue: Heaven Can Wait ~~~

*6 months later*

Hermione sighed when she felt soft lips press against the back of her left shoulder where the butterflies tattoo was. A hand slid over her naked hip under the covers before sliding upward to cup her breast, rubbing a thumb over her hardening nipple.

She moaned as she shifted closer to the warm hard body behind her as the lips moved up her neck then the tip of his tongue flickered against the sweet spot that was just behind her ear. She gasped as the hand, playing with her breast, slid down her body, caressing her stomach before venturing lower to the curls between her legs.

Her left hand slid into her lover's thick dark hair as her head fell back onto his shoulder. He shifted closer to her, she could feel his hardness pressed against her buttocks and she rubbed against it. His index finger slide inside of her and she bit her bottom lip.

His lips moved down her neck before he gently bit the skin between the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She tightened her hand in his hair as her walls tightened around his finger.

Harry moaned as he turned her onto her back, shifting on top of her as he kissed her. Hermione moaned as she slipped her arms around his neck. He pulled his finger out of her, helping her to spread her legs before he shifted and slid into her.

Hermione gasped as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her left hand sliding down his back, the gold band around her ring finger glinted in the sunlight while her right hand slid into his hair.

He gripped her thighs, his thicker gold band rubbing against her thigh as he broke the kiss so he could look at her as he made love to her. He loved looking at her when she lost control when he pushed her over the edge.

Her eyes darkened as her lips parted. She whispered his name before her eyes fluttered close, her orgasm taking over her before she opened her eyes once more, filled with lust, wonderment and love. She tugged his head down, kissing him softly and tenderly as he emptied himself into her before he slumped against her body, enjoying the feel of her soft curves pressed against him.

Hermione kissed the top of his head, holding him close as he regained his sanity and strength while savouring the feel of him. He felt hot and heavy, something she loved. Harry managed to lift himself off her and sighed as he turned onto his back, breathing heavily while Hermione curled into his side, closing her eyes as she did. She didn't think she would get used to being like this with Harry. There had been a time she didn't think she would be with him again.

She thought back to everything they had been through since he had come back to her. It's been long six months but she wouldn't change it for anything.

"Do…do you think we'll ever be able to go back?" Hermione asked, shifting her head so she could look up at the face of her husband, her fingers tracing patterns on his stomach.

"I don't know," Harry admitted, pressing his lips against her forehead for a brief moment before he settled back against the pillows, his fingers following the line of her spine. "Not while they still believe you've gone dark." His voice took on a hard tone as he remembered what happened after he had come back. She had given him Antonin Dolohov, a man who Harry had been gunning for since his attack against Hermione in the Department of the Ministry.

They had gone to see the Order and the Ministry where Hermione had recounted everything she had done. They had been aghast over what she had done and promptly announced her as dark. As a result, they were hunted by Aurors despite she had taken down Voldemort. Harry had been classed a dark creature because he had been dead when Hermione brought him back.

Harry mentally snorted as he thought about the Ministry. They were nothing but sheep, following those who bleated the loudest. It wasn't hard to see how Voldemort had managed to rise so quickly among them, gathering followers. They had done the same with Harry, claiming him as their hero one moment then claiming him as an attention-seeking liar. No matter what they did, it was never enough for the wizarding world.

When the first attack came, Harry grabbed Hermione and disappeared with her, leaving the house a burning inferno that had probably harmed, possibly even killed, people but he didn't care. One of the attackers had dared to use a killing curse against her and Harry had done whatever it took to protect her.

They had gotten married shortly after their disappearance and were enjoying their honeymoon away from the wizarding world. Not that they were out of touch completely. Hermione had made firm allies with Draco, Luna, Cho, Neville, Bill and Fleur; Fleur had always had a soft spot for Harry for saving her sister in his fourth year. Hermione and Fleur had become good friends during the year Hermione had gone back to Hogwarts.

The twins had already been behind Harry since they first met each other so there was no danger of them giving up the whereabouts of the Potters.

Remus and Tonks had gone with them because Tonks had fallen pregnant, even though Remus was no longer a werewolf; they were still scared for their baby's life.

They kept an eye on the papers to make sure that they weren't being close to being found. Hermione's parents had been given the full truth and, at first, they had been shocked at what their daughter had done before they understood. Hermione had been pushed to the limit. They promised to stay by their daughter no matter what but they stayed in London, fending off questions off where their daughter was. They were telling the truth when they said they didn't know where Hermione was. None of them did.

"It'll be a long time before they stop classing me as dark," Hermione reminded him.

"Then it'll be a long time before we return to the wizarding world," Harry responded simply.

"What about our children?" she asked. "They'll probably be magical and they're bound to get letters from Hogwarts." Harry shook his head.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Harry assured her. "But our children will never be used as tools against us. I promise you that." Hermione nodded.

"Tonks has been asking when I plan on getting pregnant. Apparently she wants Teddy to have a play mate," Hermione changed the conversation to a lighter tone. She didn't want to think about that time any more. Harry snorted. Only Tonks would name her kid before it was even born. She still had four months left to go yet she was determined to make sure that her son would have a play mate shortly after he was born.

Harry and Hermione were in line to become the Godmother and Godfather, a job that they two of them were more than willing to take up.

"If she wants a play mate for Teddy, she can badger Fleur to get pregnant," Harry remarked before shaking his head before he flipped them over so he was above her once more. "Besides, I want to keep you to myself a little longer." Hermione giggled as Harry brushed his lips over hers before moving downward.

He pressed kisses on her nipples before shifting down and peppered kisses over her stomach, making her giggle before she cupped his face and brought his face back up to hers.

She leaned forward and kissed his forehead, her lips brushing against the once vivid scar that once defined who he was to the Wizarding World. Now, it was what a 16 year old scar should look like, faded and giving way to a new future.

A future where the generation would never have to worry about Voldemort or Death Eaters, they would just be stories from the past. A future where the two of them could concentrate on what they wanted to do, live their lives together.

The End

Wow, I finished this story and it's been one heck of a ride for me to write it!

Sequel? Nothing in the works, so don't get your hopes up.

Just to let you know, the Spring Kinkfest Series is starting up soon and I have a lot of prompts to work on so I will be working on them!

To those who don't know what it is; it's basically a series of prompts for many different forums where people can take to either write or draw about. It is on Live-journal (head to my profile, there's a link). If you want to take up any of the prompts, you will need a Live-journal account and to be at least 18 before you can be accepted. Other than that, you can just check out the prompts (you don't need an account to see anything that's set for the public).

I have a few Harry/Hermione ones that I will be working on so don't worry about me neglecting them!


End file.
